Crazy about you!
by AmytheaRose-Dragonis
Summary: PaigeBrose! Dean Ambrose and Paige have just met and already sparks are flying!Romance is in the air!
1. Chapter 1

** Nothing I write is intended to be a true representation of the people whose characters I am borrowing. None of them belong to me, they belong to themselves and the WWE. This is all a work of FANTASY. Just in case the use of real names causes any confusion... Jon/Dean Ambrose, Joe/Roman Reigns, Colby/Seth Rollins and of course Paige/Saraya Jade Bevins, Danielle/Summer Rae**

Standing backstage watching the current match on a monitor as it progressed, Jon taped his wrists up in anticipation of his match with his teammates against 3 others. A new girl that had just been called up onto the main roster had caught his attention, she was super hot and worth watching. Something was different about her, she had fire in her and real talent. He had heard about this spitfire. Licking his lips he wondered about the Raven haired beauty. A hand closed around his arm and a sickening coo from the blond he'd been f**king when he was too lazy to find a happy fan to bang, made him almost gag. Jerking his arm away from her grip he glared at the grinning interviewer.

"What the Hell? Hands off!" Jon backed up from Renee. The damned trout pout and fluttering of her lashes with a sad sigh made him question his sanity on why he was f**king her in the first place. Maybe he should just use his hand more often. After a first time of banging this woman, she was like gum on his shoe and he couldn't get rid of her. So much for convenience! He turned to watch the match again, jerking away twice more from the jellyfish like hands that tried to hang onto him.

"Awww come on baby! We shouldn't be ashamed to show we're a couple, or that we care about each other..." Jon recoiled in horror, the look on his face finally making the blond back away and shut up.

"Damn it! Back off woman! I told you how many times WE do not Exist. There is no couple between you and me, and I sure don't give a shit about whatever you thought was going on in a 'relationship' between us!" He stressed the word glaring at her. "I told you, we got drunk, we got horny, we f**ked, end of story!" The blond looked as if she would cry as she gave an exaggerated pout and scurried from the room. Looking up in time to see the pin from the new girl and watch her be given the Diva's belt and titled as the new Diva's champ, 'Paige'. He tried to ignore his buddies, laughing and teasing of the Renee bullshit.

"Dude! That was f**king harsh!" Colby laughed and shook his head. Joe was just giving him 'that' look.

"What Bro?" He shrugged. Joe leveled a look at him."Okay, okay I f**king know! If I hadn't gotten so smashed and I'd kept my dick in my pants I wouldn't have this problem now!" The big Samoan smirked and nodded. As they headed out to where they would enter from, the new Diva's champion bounced back through the curtain, giggling and giddy.

Looking over at the trio of Black clad Shield members, she locked eyes with Jon. Licking his lips he looked her up and down, he gave a small smile. Colby and Joe nodded at her saying congratulations as they walked by. Pausing briefly, Jon nodded.

"Good Match, Congratulations." The smoky eyed woman flushed slightly and softly thanked him. She looked to be about 7 or 8 inches shorter than him. He'd like to get those pale thighs wrapped around him. Flashing his dimples, he winked at her and headed out with his brothers to serve some justice. Waiting to go out, Jon felt Colby staring at him.

"What?" The two toned hair of the ninja flipped as he shook his head.

"I know you, you're looking at that little girl and thinking what you can do to get into her pants." Making a face, Jon shook his own head.

"No, I think that little girl might be something special, definitely more than a quick piece of ass, she might be worth some effort to get to know her. I'm thinking of doing some recon, figure out what she's made of." Their music blared out and the conversation was over. Striding confidently through the crowd, kind of hoping the newest member of the roster was watching, Jon and his brothers did what they did best. Go in through the crowd, kick ass, win, leave back through the crowd.

Fist bumping one another, very pleased at how things went the trio headed back to their locker room. Entering the backstage area, crew members, wrestlers, technicians, medical staff, assistants all milling around in the quiet chaos, Jon caught sight of the new Diva's champ being talked to by a couple of the roster Romeos. The dark eyed beauty caught sight of him and surprisingly pushed her way past the ones flirting with her to approach the trio that was walking through.

"Great match!" The three of them smiled and thanked her. Standing closest to Jon as they talked briefly, he found out the new girl was being asked if she wanted to go celebrate her win by all available males. Colby teased and said she could go out and celebrate with them, they would keep her safe. She had an adorable laugh. Trying to hide his delight when she said yes. Jon said they would catch up with her at the Hotel Bar in about an hour.

"Right then!" With a flash of a great smile she turned, with a whip of her raven hair and that ass that begged to be grabbed, she took off. All Jon could have think then was Thank God he was wearing black cargo pants, his cock was beginning to twitch and swell as he thought about that limber body. At least it would remain unseen to all the others. Going in to wash and change he thanked Colby for the assist. Striping off his gear and heading towards the shower he turned the water on hot, dropped his constricting boxers and stepped into the stream of steaming water.

Washing quickly hoping his body would chill out Jon thought about that new girl. Other than Nattie, none of the Diva's really had wrestling talent in his opinion, this little girl sure as hell did. As he finished scrubbing his hair clean he knew his body was in no mood to chill. The more he thought about that that little beauty the more his body demanded an immediate release. With a grumble and a couple curses Jon slid his hand down his belly and around the base of his thick stiffness.

Stroking himself thinking of Paige and the fun he would love to have with her, Jon licked his lips. Almost laughing when the deep whiny groan of Colby sounded in another stall. All three of them jerked off in the shower when they needed to, and kept silent about the actions of one another. He was the only currently un-attached and could get some relief while on the road. He was just too lazy half the time and had just let Renee get him off.

In all honesty he had no feelings for her past a fiend, a friend he f**ked when he needed to get off. She would give him anything he wanted, easily, granted he was well known for saying he liked the skanks. It just wasn't enough, not anymore. Why he thought that smoky eyed little lady was more than that, he couldn't figure. There was only one way to find out. Stroking himself quicker, thinking of her kissing him, laughing in his arms, playfully tussling around, holding her, keeping her safe and warm. He bit his lip trying not to yell as he splattered the shower wall, wave of wave of his cum exploding from him. The urge to say her name startling him as he saw her beautiful smile in his mind as he finished.

Panting, grinning to himself as he came down from his high, he finished his shower then dried off slowly, thinking about how to go about getting Paige's attention, and keep it. Digging through his bag he selected one of the few nicer shirts he had that sat often forgotten in the bottom of the bag and a pair of black jeans. As he shaved then brushed his hair, he caught Colby's glance at Joe, and the smirk. Flipping him off Jon finished getting ready.

Forty five minutes later Jon was pacing the hotel room waiting for Colby to find his phone before they headed down to the bar.

"Easy Tiger, I don't think your little Tigress will be angry if your a little late." Joe teased, laughing off the glare he got.

"I'm not f**king worried about _that_! I don't want that F**ker Randy getting to her." Rolling their eyes as he grabbed up his key card, his buddies smirked as they followed him out to the elevator then down to the bar. A place where already a bunch of the WWE talent was present and hanging out, eating, drinking, dancing. Scanning the bar rapidly Jon spotted the woman he was looking for hanging out with a couple of her fellow Diva's. Ordering a beer he was less than thrilled to have Randy Orton come up to him and flash a look at the dark eyed woman who had yet to notice he was here.

"So you see the new Hottie? She's a fine piece of ass!" Sudden rage filled Jon and the urge to strangle Randal right there almost overwhelmed him. Letting out a hiss of anger as he smacked his hand to the bar. He snarled out in a tone that actually made the Viper back up.

"Why is every woman just a piece of ass to you?" Turning away so he didn't give in to the urge to grab the bastard by the throat, Jon was surprised to see the younger woman pulling away from the other Diva's and going to where Colby and Joe were standing, immediately she looked his way. Picking up his beer he headed over to his teammates. The smokey eyed beauty's face lit up when she saw him approaching.

" 'Bout time!" She sassed him. "Damn near every man on the roster wants to have a word with me and I'm not that sort! I had to hide in with the gossip mongering Bella's and company!" Colby and Joe both had to turn away to keep from laughing. Extending an arm out playfully, stunned she came up under and wrapped an arm around him he smiled down and lowered his arm around her, carefully keeping his hand off of her.

"You're okay now, the Shield is here to protect you." Glaring around at the men watching, enjoying seeing squirming as they turned from watching the woman beside him. Going to a corner booth, the three men settled for a couple hours, whispering to Paige before he sat, Jon made her blush and giggle.

"Go and play if you want kitten, we'll watch over you. If anybody bothers you, we'll deal with them." The sweet smile remained until she seated herself beside him.

"My name is Saraya Jade." The three Shield members introduced themselves and spent several minutes talking with the younger woman who proved to be delightful with refreshing wit and a feisty attitude. Saraya was a second generation wrestler who could easily dismantle the others if given the chance he figured. In minutes she was comfortable bantering with all three of them before she took off for a bit with the Aussie Diva Emma.

"Dude!" Colby laughed, "That little spitfire will give you one hell of a run for your money! Grinning as he watched the two young women animated and doing something that looked suspiciously like a strippers move by a chair. Jon frowned when his view was cut off by a set of tits in a low cut blouse shoved in his face and the smell of Tequila was breathed into his face.

"What the f**k?" A giggling blond landed in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and trying to kiss him. Standing and dumping the blond into the next booth he finally was able to see it was Renee. "What the Hell are you doing? You're f**king smashed!" He looked at her in disgust. Her skirt was hiked up and showing way too much. Hissing at her to be decent and fix her clothing she was going to get arrested for exposing herself. His head snapped around at Saraya's sharp demand at someone to leave her be.

Mike the Miz! That dirty bastard! Jon stormed over and yanked Mikes's hand off the girls arm.

"Maryse better not find out you're mauling the Diva's Mikey, she'll rip your balls off and feed them to you!" Saraya followed him back to the table. Sitting beside him again, until Renee tried to climb over her and got shoved hard on her ass by the pissed off Brit.

"Bugger off! This is my spot!" She glanced at Jon with a wicked look on her face, and all he could do was grin. With a whine the blond tried again to get up and capture Jon's attention. A small hand landed on his thigh, making his cock jump eagerly. A couple of Renee's friends came to scoop her up. His hand covered Saraya's

"Slut!" Renee slurred drunkenly. Saraya's smoky eye's narrowed.

"Who are you calling a slut? Miss skirt up to her arse with no knickers on?" She started to get up, Jon's arm slid around her waist, holding her back

"She's not worth it kitten," he whispered to her. She sat down, making no move to pull away from him. A moment later the voice of Renee whining she didn't want to spend the night with her Bestie, she wanted to spend the night with Jon rang out way to loudly. Glaring at his smirking buddies he threatened them in a whisper to keep silent. Saraya jumped up and ran over when loud talk of Renee rooming with Danielle was mentioned. Whatever was said it pissed off the black haired woman big time. She was mad as Hell now. Jon thought it best to go make sure she didn't murder anyone, at least not in public. Halfway to the table the girls were standing by Saraya turned and walked to him.

"What's wrong Kitten?" He whispered. Her growl of fury was a wicked turn on.

"That brazen bitch has been invited to spend the night in our room, she hadn't the brains to book a room for herself, Danielle invited her to room with us. God I'll just kill her I know it." Renee smirked at Jon and made kissy lips.

"Don't worry, I'll walk you over to get your stuff, you can use the bed in my room."

"What about you?' Her look of concern was adorable.

"There's a nice big couch, I'll be fine. Come on." Walking back to his teammates he told them he was escorting Saraya to get her things and she was rooming with him. Ignoring the stunned looks he led the young woman upstairs after tossing the bartender some bills to cover his tab. Glad there was a floor between him and Renee he tried to behave, he knew damn well everybody expected him to do his best to get into her pants, lord knows he wanted to, but he just couldn't. There really was more to her than that.

Allowing the younger woman time to change once up in his room, Jon pulled down extra pillows and a blanket for the couch. When the bathroom door opened and Saraya came out in an adorable tank top and short set for bed, Jon couldn't help smiling as he looked her over. Minus the make-up and dressed the way she was, Saraya was adorable. Teasing her briefly got him a playful smack to the chest as she laughed. Retreating into the bathroom to change into shorts, Jon shook his head, still laughing a little. Grateful his cock was behaving, he wondered how long that would last.

As he headed for the couch Saraya jumped up and caught him in a hug. Thanking him for helping her out. He couldn't help it, he hugged her back, holding her against him, God she smelled and felt so damned good. Kissing her temple, startled he did it, he was ready to apologize. To his shock she rose up on her toes to kiss his chin. Her arms around him now.

"I didn't want to be thought a tart, I'm just new here..." Her face went bright pink. "Since we're alone though, I have a confession to make, and I'm sure you won't tell. I've had this wicked crush for years now." She suddenly acted very shy. Cupping her chin in his hand he brought her face upward so he could see her eyes. Stroking her cheek with his thumb, He swallowed hard when she kissed it. "It was this crazy bloke Moxley." Jon's eyes opened wide, his heart jumped. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, he didn't want to blow his chance here. Kissing her forehead gently, stroking her cheek, he smiled down at her.

"We need to be careful, I think we can make something good happen here, we just need to let it happen when it's time for it to happen." Where was this coming from? This wasn't anything he'd ever say! Was he losing it? Saraya nodded slowly.

"I'll be a good girl and go to bed," her sweet face took on a naughty look. "If...I...can..have...a kiss goodnight." Sliding her arms around his neck, pulling him down a little. Jon felt his hands slide down to left her, those pale thighs wrapping around his waist as he tilted his head. Hot lips brushed his, sweet, so sweet. A wicked flicking of her tongue against his lips made him moan deeply. God how he just wanted to drop her onto the bed and bury himself into her.

Aggressively Saraya kissed him again, Jon allowed her to deepen the kiss knowing this was a very dangerous area for him. Kissing this wicked minx made him feel so alive. He allowed their heated kiss for only a few moments then went and set her down by her pillows and slowly ended the kiss. The soft moan of protest from her delighted him, shaking his head, he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Like you said, you're not a tart. We're not going to give anybody reason to think it!" He allowed a soft peck on his lips. Raising the covers he pulled them over her legs. "Sweet Dreams beautiful!" He kissed her forehead then backed away before he gave in and kissed those beautiful pouting lips again. Opening the door between his room and his teammates' room, he told her it was best he did this, for her sake.

Turning off the light he lay down on the couch, trying to ignore his lower body as it twinged and begged for attention as she said good night. It was less than a minute later when he heard her creeping across the bed, heading towards him.

"Saraya?" he tried to sound stern. She slipped over the back of the couch, no doubt using his voice to figure out where he was situated.

"One more!" She whispered and kissed his lips gently. "Thank you! Thank you for being such a gentleman and treating me so well!" She ran her fingers through his hair then scrambled back up onto the bed and settled in, whispering good night to him. In minutes he could tell by her breathing she had fallen asleep. Maybe, just maybe, he grinned to himself in the dark...

About half an hour later he heard the next room open and voices drop to a whisper. He knew one of his brothers looked in, more whispering and a few minutes later that room was dark as well and soon filled with soft snores. Drifting off to wicked dreams, Jon had been wondering what tomorrow would bring with this feisty scrap of a woman he knew he was falling for.

**Thank you for reading, please review. :) xoxox 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Waking the next morning with a vicious case of morning wood Jon was at first confused why he was sleeping on the couch, there was a soft scent in the room, a woman's scent, not Renee's though. This one was sweet and wicked and stirred him up terribly, as he sat up he spied Raven colored hair spilled across the pillows, Oh God! Saraya! Slowly getting up he glanced at the sleeping woman and knew he better get his ass into the bathroom and deal with his demanding body before his new roommate woke up and he embarrassed himself horribly.

Grabbing up clothes for the day, he ducked in, careful to lock the door and turned on the shower. Dropping his clothes and stepping into the spray of water he grabbed his cock and began to work himself fast, this was no time to do this in a leisurely manner. Thinking of that beauty sleeping in the next room and how naughty she was acting last night, he was hoping there was more of that for her to share with him, much more. Biting down hard and trying not to make any noise, when all he wanted to do was scream her name when he finally exploded was Hell.

Cleaning up and drying himself, Jon hurried to get himself dressed. When he slipped out of the bathroom, Saraya was just starting to stir in the bed. Sitting on the couch and relaxing, helpless but to glance at her from time to time and think that she was absolutely adorable. When those beautiful dark eyes opened, they looked around quickly and locked on him, Saraya's smile was immediate, making him smile. She threw back the covers and crawled towards him.

"Morning Sunshine," he grinned as she lay down arms folded under her chin looking at him from two feet away.

"Morning," She yawned sleepily, stretching like a cat after a couple of moments. Looking at him in a way that made his heart beat accelerate quickly the little vixen smiled and slowly sat up. "I need Caffeine."

"I was thinking of going down and getting some coffee." Saraya brightened up.

"Mind if I go with you?" Jon grinned.

"Nope!" The sleepy woman scrambled up and dashed into the bathroom and dressed and sorted herself out in less time than he knew a woman could and in a short time they were walking to the elevator after he left a note telling Joe and Colby telling them where they went. As they walked Saraya kept close to him and in the elevator surprised him by asking if he and Renee were dating, or not. Laughing at the bold woman who was obviously looking him over. He called her the nickname he gave her, to which she had yet to object to.

"No kitten we're not dating, we got drunk one night over a year ago, we got...busy with one another out of need and that was the start of occasional sleeping together to release tensions." He felt a little warmth on his cheeks as he admitted his folly. "She doesn't get I'm way done. I don't want a woman that hangs on me, and makes me feel like she's just using me to be seen with." Shit! Why the Hell did he say that?! He glanced away embarrassed. A thin arm wrapped around his waist and her face leaned into his chest. He heard a hard edge in Saraya's voice.

"Bitch wants a thrashing for acting like that." Jon had to grin.

"Kitten she wouldn't survive two minutes with you." Lifting her face so she looked up at him, her chin resting on his chest.

"Well then she better not piss me off, or try to get anywhere near you then." Feeling his grin widen as he wrapped his arms around the feisty woman Jon shook his head.

"Do not get yourself into trouble, Renee has a habit of bitching long and loud, especially all over the internet when she's unhappy. She can stir up a LOT of bullshit."

"Pathetic Keyboard Warrior is what she is!" Chucking and kissing Saraya on the forehead, he released her as the elevator dinged, and indicated they had reached the ground floor. Walking over to the coffee shop and grabbing a couple coffee's to go, Jon bought his buddies each a coffee to assist in the wake up process. As they entered the elevator the strident voice of Renee rang out.

"JON! Jon what the Hell do you think you're doing with..." The elevator door shut her out, but not before Saraya flipped her off, kissing her middle finger as she did it. The shriek of anger was heard through the thick door as the elevator began to rise. With a very naughty look at him, Saraya pouted adorably when he shook his head trying not to laugh.

"Shame, shame!" He tried to sound stern. Looking at him with a slight bit of penitence showing, she lowered her face, then damn near killed him with her sassy comment.

"You can spank me later for being such a bad girl!" Damn it! His cock jumped eagerly at the thought. Groaning softly he caught her smirk. Switching the container holding the coffee cups to his other hand he reached down and gave a light swat to her ass. Her eyes opened wide and she licked her lips, taking a deep breath. Her eyes getting a little glassy as she licked her lips again.

"Watch it little girl, I will put you over my knee and leave that cute little ass of yours bright red if I have to spank you! She rolled her eyes and moaned softly. Damn it! Little Minx! Thank God she behaved until long after they got back to the room. He had to work on mentally convincing his cock to behave. Looking into his teammates room he put the coffee in as the two began to wake. Saraya packed herself up except for her makeup kit which she disappeared into the bathroom with. Joe said his name as he was heading back to his room.

"Yeah man?" Jon turned back as Joe yawned and sat up.

"So, you behaved last night?" He looked amused. Jon flipped him off and nodded.

"Told you I wasn't gonna do anything, that girl's special."

"I am impressed," Colby laughed. He got flipped off as well, making both Joe and he laugh.

"By the way," Jon warned. "Renee just created a scene and had a shit fit in the lobby, and no f**king telling me it's my fault! I know damn it! I know!" Joe and Colby shared a smirk. They talked for several minutes, all drinking their coffee when Jon heard Saraya curse and come barreling out of the bathroom and run to the window. Turning to look as she cursed a blue streak, he saw her shoulders droop, the slightest sound reached his ears, like a sob being choked back.

"Saraya?" He walked towards her. "What happened?" She shook her head. She let him wrap his arms around her. Almost immediately he felt a tear hit his skin. "What happened kitten?" He whispered in her ear feeling her shaking as she cried. She pulled herself together and softly asked where the car rental place was. Getting a sick feeling he turned her around. Make-up smeared with her tears, she tried to look away, but he gently cupped her face in his hand and made her look at him.

"Why?" She shook her head and tried to look away. "Did they f**king leave you?" The pain on her face as she closed her eyes and gave a tiny nod almost broke his heart. Rage filled him for the bitches that did this to her. "It's okay Kitten, calm down, I've got you. Relax, go wash up fix your make-up. You've got a ride." He kissed the top of her head. Leading her to go back to the bathroom, he hugged her tight and rubbed her shoulders a bit, as she shakily thanked him. He promised he was only going into the next room, he headed into where both Joe and Colby stood at the door looking concerned, he motioned them back into the room so he could talk with them.

"The Bitches left her here." His brothers were just as angry as he was. He told them there was no way he could not take her with them, they agreed. Jon called the rental place and asked for a bigger vehicle. All three were furious that the women could be so heartless. Renee had often traveled with them, that was over if she ever dared to want to again they all agreed. Packed up and ready for the drive to the next city they went down for breakfast. Saraya tried but couldn't eat much.

Wrestlers and Divas were whispering back and forth about how Renee was told to leave the hotel, she wasn't even allowed to go back upstairs to collect her things. Danielle had to put her stuff together for her. They left with one other woman, suspected to be Milena, no one was sure, too many people had checked out already to know for sure. Before coming down Jon had asked Saraya how she knew they left. She handed him her phone. He showed the viscous texts to Joe and Colby, when they got to the next city. There was going to be Hell to pay!

~From Renee: You stupid little bitch, I hope you enjoyed your fun last night! Your so f**ked in the WWE now! Everyone knows what a nasty little whore you are.~

~From Danielle: How could you? You little slut! You stole Renee's fiance! BITCH!~

~From Saraya to both Renee and Danielle: Sod off you two air heads, you're wasting air!~

~From Renee: Kiss your title belt goodbye you filthy whore! When I tell Stephanie your f**king all the men on the Roster you are done!~

~From Danielle: Get one of the men you slept with last night to give you a ride to the next city, we just left, find your own ride slut!~

~From Renee: No shitty come back you little slutty bitch? I hope that rotten shit gives you some disease. He's a lousy f**k, talentless, ugly, dirty minded, pea brained idiotic trash from the gutter. He will screw any loose whore, it's no wonder he took you with him last night he knew you would spread your slutty little legs!~

~From Renee: Do you hear me now SKANK?! F.U.A.D! STUPID LOSER BITCH. BTW! Do the world a favor and jump off a building, hold your breath for an hour or two, take some pills, slit your wrists...make the world a better place. WITHOUT YOU!~

The three men where horrified and furious at the attacks on Saraya, and Jon. What was said was such evil bullshit. Jon cuddled Saraya for a bit before they left the room, making sure she knew they would make sure this vicious bullying was dealt with. Pulling her into his lap to hold her, whispering encouragement to her until she finally relaxed a bit and he thought she could handle going down to eat. Colby called Paul Levesque and gave him a heads up. At that point all three men became very protective of Saraya, this time for real, unlike the playful jest of last night.

Joe drove for the first leg of the drive, Colby riding shotgun. Jon told Saraya that Paul knew what happened and wanted to see the messages, with Colby's assistance she complied, done with that she just stared out the window for a bit, then slowly began to rally again. By lunch she was laughing a bit, and ate enough to satisfy Jon who was getting worried about her. Keeping a little physical contact with Saraya almost constantly until she was doing better, Jon was glad he had her to focus on, he wanted to strangle those blond bitches so bad it hurt.

By the time it was his turn to drive Saraya had completely snapped out of the malaise she was in and was playing around and laughing a lot. God he loved to see her laugh. During one last break when they got gas and drinks he motioned for Saraya to follow him to a quiet area behind the building. Wrapping her in his arms he asked if she truly felt better or was she bluffing looking up into his face she smiled and said she was better. Flashing him a cheeky grin she bated him.

"I'd be even better though if I got a kiss." Her cheeks pinked a little.

"You are such a naughty kitten!" He whispered and immediately hugged her tighter and lowered his lips to hers, this time being the aggressor on deepening the kiss. Saraya wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into him, moaning softly as she tangled her tongue with his. Damn this was so f**king good! He didn't want to break away but he knew he had to. With a heavy sigh he cuddled her in his arms briefly.

"Come on, we better go, I'll catch it from those two if we wind up late. She giggled and he smacked her ass lightly. With a mock glare he made her totally bust up laughing when he reminded her she said he could give her a spanking. They entered the store together, her with her hands covering her ass making both Colby and Joe exchange a look and shake of their heads.

Arriving at the arena wasn't a problem, they were laughing and having a great time until Stephanie's assistant came running up asking Saraya to follow her. Jon and his brothers fist bumped and followed right with her, refusing to stay behind. When all three men followed Saraya into Stephanie's office it caused a ruckus. Renee and Danielle were sitting in chairs looking furiously at the four that entered. All four stared them down. Stephanie asked the men to leave. Jon looked at his brothers and asked them to step out. Calmly and politely he told Stephanie as he was involved in this as he was being slandered, he intended to stay. Paul walked in and said to let him stay.

Saraya was asked to hand Stephanie her phone. Renee looked as if she would grab it, Danielle sobbed, making Paul glare at both of them. Both Paul and his wife looked over at the messages. Saraya was given back her phone. Judgment was fast and brutal. Both blonds were suspended for two weeks fined a large amount and would both have to do PSA's on bullying, as well as apologize, and have it accepted by both Saraya and Jon. Looking at the whimpering blonds, Saraya shook her head.

"Nope, I don't believe one word from either of you. You're just sorry because you've been caught being utterly Satanic!" Jon shook his head.

"Neither do I." He added trying not to laugh at Renee's pout.

"May we please leave?" Saraya asked sweetly and they were quickly excused. As they left the room, their hands brushed, Jon reached to take hold of her small hand. She wove her fingers with his. Finding his locker room empty when he got there, he pulled Saraya inside and shut the door.

"So kitten, we need to talk, what are we going to do now, be traveling companions and work mates, or do we try to see if..." His voice trailed off as her arms wrapped around his neck and she climbed up on a chair, putting her above him when she lowered her lips to his. Being the aggressor again, kissing him deeply as she ran her hands over his neck and shoulders, Saraya had him smiling into the kiss, letting his hands slide to her waist, over her hips right before she wrapped her legs around him.

Pinning Saraya to the wall, finally feeling that sweet body out, Jon moaned in delight, loving her cute noises. The little vixen was feeling him out as well. Knowing he was going to be in trouble quick if he didn't stop now, he let her legs down carefully then nuzzled her neck, making her giggle.

"I like that answer." Jon growled softly making her smile, taking her hand off his thigh. "I'm not going to have you being thought of as a tart." He whispered. With a sigh she nodded and thanked him." You know, you may have to room in with me again tonight, to keep you safe." Saraya's face lit up.

"I'd like that!" Kissing gently a couple times, Jon finally walked her down to her locker room and told her to come on back when she had changed. Squeezing his hand Saraya bounced on in to get ready. He turned back to go get ready himself. Joe and Colby had just come back and had started changing. He caught a look from both, he just kind of laughed at them, understanding the meaning. They knew he'd fallen for her, and he knew, they knew. Fist bumping one another, they changed and began to talk about tonight's upcoming matches.

**WOW! The reception given to this story so far has been AWESOME! Thank you all! :) Please leave a review and have an wonderful day! Xoxox 3**

Real Names: Milena/Rosa


	3. Chapter 3

Twenty minutes after Saraya went to change she shyly stopped by their locker room door, title belt hanging in her hand. Jon caught sight of her and motioned her in.

"You do know that goes around your waist." He teased as she sat down in a chair beside him. Making a face Saraya gave him a shove, making he and his teammates laugh.

"What's going on down your way?" Jon asked as he began to tape his wrists. It took Saraya a moment to answer. She obviously thought her answer out.

"It's too damned quiet." She shook her head.

"Is anybody giving you any shit?" The shake of her head was immediate.

"No, I'm getting a lot of weird looks though, there's whispering going on, but no one has said anything to me other than the usual greetings and banter."

"Good!" All three men said in unison, making her giggle. Jon stood and reached for his own title belt.

"Come on kiddo, let's go get a bite to eat. Catch you guys down there." He nodded at Joe and Colby and putting his belt on his shoulder, reached for Saraya's hand and walked out with her down to where catering was set up. With the exception of the two men he called brother, Jon's actions made it clear no other man better consider trying to get too close to Saraya other than the trainers and medical personnel. He acted the part of the aggressive Alpha male without even thinking about it. Later that night he heard Colby mention it to Joe, but he hadn't been aware that was what he was projecting.

As far as it went with Saraya, he allowed her to do as she pleased, not interfering in anything she initiated, but ready to act if she needed him. When **Tenille shyly approached and Saraya invited her to sit with them, he backed her by nodding and indicating she was welcome. The two women came and went, occasionally joining other Diva's, falling back into what would be a normal pattern. The raven haired woman constantly aware of where her safety net was. **

** That night it was obvious many things had changed. Everyone knew Renee and Danielle had been suspended. They knew Renee had made a jealous ass out of herself first in the bar after getting shamefully plastered, and apparently she was the reason Saraya found herself without without a hotel room to sleep in last night after all had been arranged for her, but the members of the Shield had protected her from the whole mess. **

** That morning Renee had caused trouble at the hotel, then abandoned Saraya to find her own way to the next town her second day on the main roster. It was obvious the three Shield members were still acting as her protectors, a lot were wondering if and/or presuming this was a new angle in the works. One thing was for sure, Jon had been making it very clear he wanted nothing to do with Renee, no matter whatever she said was ****_really_**** going on between them.**

** That night they filmed Smackdown and it was a great night. They had a good crowd, all matches went well, no negative bullshit. As the evening progressed, Jon brought up the couple days they would have off. He was really going to miss her but he thought they best follow whatever plans they had originally. When they saw each other again on Friday they could go from there. He made sure they exchanged numbers before they even left for the hotel. Jon knew he wasn't going to like being separated from his little vixen the next morning. A brief worry about what if she changed her mind while on her days off crossed his mind.**

** He had been looking forward to shower time for a little one on one with his hand and a few minutes of day dreaming but when the time came his body wasn't interested. Saraya's bouncing in all happy and glad to see him when it was time to leave improved his mood. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze, then startled him by asking if they could skip the bar tonight and just have a couple beers on the hotel room. The chance to spend time with her alone was too appealing.**

** "Whatever you want Kitten." Joe flew out that night, Colby was heading out in the morning as well. As they loaded the car to head for the hotel, Colby whispered to do him a favor, and close the door between the rooms tonight after a short bit. He wouldn't tell anything but that the door between the rooms 'had been left open' for how long was irrelevant. Jon couldn't help grin and say he had no intention of sleeping with her...yet.**

** "I know man, but I um, have plans." Colby wouldn't look at him directly. Jon's eyebrows shot up but he didn't ask. He just agreed to shut the door, after a couple minutes. Helping Saraya load in her suitcase, he opened the door for her to get into the car. With a stop at a convenience store for beer and snacks they headed in for the night. The room this night had no couch, just a couple chairs, and a king sized bed. His cock twitched, shit. Saraya looked around briefly then turned to him.**

** "We can sleep with the sheet or a blanket between us if you want, and I promise to behave when you say it's bedtime." Dropping her bag to the side and wrapping her arms around him. She looked to the side when the door Jon had just opened between their room and Colby's just shut. Jon shook his head and whispered to ignore it.**

** "He's got plans." Her eyes opened wide and she reached Her eyes opened wide and she reached down playfully toward the door knob. "Ah!" He turned her around and walked her a few steps away. "Behave kitten or you might get that spanking right now!" Smoky eyes looked up into his, her arms wound around his neck as she licked her lips. Rising up onto her toes as she puckered her lips, Saraya made Jon smile and lower his mouth to hers. Pulling herself up onto his body and wrapping her legs around him, Saraya moaned happily when Jon slid his tongue into her mouth. **

** Sitting down on the edge of the bed with Saraya in lap Jon knew immediately he was in trouble. Kissing the beauty in his arms, feeling her strong but soft body, her scent permeating him senses, his cock began to twitch and swell. Shit! Not Now! He begged himself to calm, but in moments a moan of defeat escaped him. Sweat trickled down down his cheek as it colored with embarrassment. Sitting as close as she was to him, as his hard-on bloomed, she well felt it. Breaking off the kiss she stroked at his cheek, wiping away the perspiration.**

** "God you feel so wonderful against me!" Her wicked purr made him moan. Leaning up to kiss his throat, nipping gently. Saraya whispered to him, making his heart and cock both jump and a moan escape him. **

** "I'm grateful for your kindness and your being such a gent. I want to keep my respectability." She kissed his neck again. "I also want to be with you ten times more than I have ever wanted to be with anyone." Closing his eyes and licking his lips Jon felt a wave of heat rip through him. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Hot lips caressed his and Saraya's tongue stifled any words might have formed. God that was so good! Pulling away slowly, she kissed his lips again then buried her face in his chest.**

** "You have no idea how turned on I am right now." She whispered. Groaning and shaking his head, Jon tried to snap out of the train of thought his body was shoving into his brain.**

** "You're gonna wipe me out kitten." His voice shook. She shushed him softly as she rose up to kiss his temple, her luscious breasts rubbing against his chest. **

** "I'm not loose, and I am not a tease, at least I won't be with you, I would never leave you turned on and unsatisfied. I'm pretty sure of what you won't let happen yet, but what will you allow to happen?" Swallowing hard, pushing down a moan, Jon felt his blood pressure rising.**

** "Saraya," his lips brushed her cheek. "I care about you, a lot. I don't want to ruin anything we could have because of my lack of self control." Her lips brushed his, she shushed him again.**

** "I want you, it looks like you want me, we don't have to have sex, we can do other things." Opening his eyes and looking at Saraya, feeling as if he was drugged. His cock was begging for release.**

** "I don't know if I'm gonna be a safe person to be around tonight. I don't think I can control myself." **

** "You're going to be just fine love, I trust you." She slid down off his lap. "Tell you what, let's take off our jackets, settle in and see what feels good, yeah?" Slowly nodding he slid his jacket off, kicked off his shoes and had to stand to ease the pressure in his crotch, turning his back on Saraya on account of he just had to adjust himself. He heard the soft suggestion he might be more comfortable in shorts Saraya said that right as he was thinking of doing just that. **

** "Yeah, yeah I think so." He tried to avoid allowing her to see how bad his body was acting, and moving gingerly he got to his bag and pulled out a pair of shorts. Saraya shooed him off to the bathroom after demanding another kiss and whispering a plea to not let anything happen to change his body being 'in a good mood'. Caressing his cheek she whispered that she was probably just as excited, he just didn't see the proof...yet.**

** With a pained moan Jon went to the bathroom, glaring down at the tent in his clothing as he changed. Part of him eager, more of him growing apprehensive. His luck past a few wild f**ks per partner didn't last. He'd misjudged damn near every woman he'd been with. As much as he enjoyed the attentions from Saraya, would she be just another playing with him just to f**k him, loose interest when she she grew bored with him because he was a pig or doing this as some kind of rib on him?**

** A huge part of him wanted to believe she was for real, and she did want him, 'as is'. With a sigh, he said a small prayer, just hoping that beautiful lady meant what she was saying. He was sick to death of not having 'someone' that was his. With a shaky hand he opened the door, the room was really quiet. His heart started to sink, with a sigh he threw his jeans at his bag, hers wasn't next to it. He walked forward and got a sick feeling in his throat, he didn't see her. Shit. He felt like the worlds biggest idiot.**

** The sudden sensation of arms coming around his waist from behind made him almost jump right out of his skin. Holding tight, her head rested against his back.**

** "You thought I might have left didn't you?" Feeling his earlier excitement fading quickly he slowly nodded and waited for her to get mad at him. They always got mad at him, he just didn't always get why. Keeping her arms around him Saraya slid around this front. She looked worried as she reached up to caress his cheek.**

** "I don't know who did this to you but if I find the bitch I'm kicking the shit out of her!" Saraya looked pissed as she touched him gently. "I'll show you love, I meant what I said. You are the one I want to be with. Now come on and find out for yourself I'm telling the truth!" She flashed a saucy look at him, took his hand in hers and pulled him onto the bed. "Come on Love let's have a cuddle." **

** Pulling a pillow under his head Jon lay down and immediately felt Saraya lay against him. Kissing him, initiating a deep, sweet kiss, the beauty beside him began to run her hands over his upper body, damn that felt so good! Getting lost in her actions, his own hands reached out.**

** "Jon, take your shirt off please, I want to touch you...skin to skin." He'd been watching her with kind of in a sleepy gaze until she said that, now his eyes shot open. **

** "Skin to skin?" His mouth went dry when she nodded and sat up, reaching for the hem of her top. **

** "Do you want me to do this myself, or do you want..." Grinning wildly as he sat up, Saraya lifted her arms to help him as he pulled her top up and off, a sexy black lace bra hiding her milky white breasts underneath. She was quick in pulling his shirt off and tossing it aside. Putting her hands on his shoulders and trailing them down to his waist, she looked at him seriously.**

** "I'm not a person that's loose or fools around on her partner. I've been with only one boy when I was way too young. Since I saw you I've wanted no other but you." She reached for his hands and put them on her waist. "What your touching is all yours love, I'm hoping we can make a damn good go of this. I want you so bad it hurts, but we have to let things happen like you said last night when it's time for them to happen." He smiled. His, all his, he let his hands slip behind her and pull her against him.**

** "No that's what I'm talking about!" Saraya bent to his kiss, moaning as it grew deeper and they began to feel at one another. Pulling away suddenly, panting hard, Jon licked his lips and looked down at Saraya.**

** "I've changed my mind on something." Her eyes opened wide,then slightly worried. **

** "Go home with me tomorrow. We'll have two days all alone together." Her face lit up immediately.**

** "Love too!" She lunged up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss, and then kept pulling until he landed on top of her, pinning her to the bed, both of them moaning loudly...**

****Thank you for reading. More to follow... :) Please Review and Have a Great day! Xoxox 3 :)****


	4. Chapter 4

** As stated before, all of my writing is sheer fantasy and is in no way a reflection on the real lives or personalities of the peoples whose name I am using. I do not own them or anything WWE, NXT, I'm just playing with the characters.**

Barely getting his arms out to keep his full weight from landing on Saraya, Jon felt any chance of his body relaxing and his cock behaving go straight out the window. Until a random thought made his head snap up and look at Saraya.

"Shit! We have to get the travel agents to change your flights, we may not have time!" He started to pull back, but she held on tight to him.

"Um..." He looked down into a guilty looking face as Saraya bit at her lip.

"Whaaaaat?" She made a cute face then said she had a confession to make. Resting on his elbows he poked her. "And?"

"Well, I, kind of already talked with Theresa earlier. I'd always wanted to see Vegas, and I was hoping if I was there, and you had time, we could maybe get coffee or something at some point."

"When is your flight?"

"Same as yours." Her face was getting pink.

"Soooo, I have a stalker," Jon grinned. " A naughty kitten of a stalker," He rolled pulling her with him, until she lay on top of him. "Naughty kittens get spanked," he licked his lips and gave her ass a little smack. Moaning softly, eyes rolling shut and a smile gracing her beautiful face, Saraya stretched like a cat. Her legs closed tight on his left thigh and she wickedly rubbed against him, grinding against him briefly, stopping dead cold when her knee brushed his cock, making them both moan.

Electrical tingles ripped through Jon making him shudder and freeze, afraid to loose control. Very slowly lying back down on top of him, Saraya whispered his name.

"Yeah kitten," he rasped, trying not to cum right then.

"Let me make you feel good." The noise he let out was of sheer pain. Saraya kissed his throat and sucked gently. "Why are you torturing yourself Jon?" She nipped him. "I know you're hurting baby, let me help." She purred softly.

"What about your respectability kitten?" Her tongue ran over his throat.

"We're not going to have sex, just release a little tension, what we do is just between the two of us. You need a release, I need one, why can't we just help each other, hm?" Her hand landed on his belly and after a moment began to slide lower.

"Oh God Saraya," he began to shake.

"Tell me love, what do you want to feel." Her hand slid over the waistband of his shorts, moaning louder he swallowed hard. "If you don't tell me to stop, I'm going to be doing what I want, and I won't stop until I'm happy!" Groaning loudly he gripped the bed covers hard. Saraya's hand began to slide lower.

"Stop! Please!" Jon gasped, hating himself. "Saraya, if you touch me, I'm going to lose control." Smiling and gently kissing his chin she nodded.

"That's okay love. I want to watch your face as you cum. I want to see you feeling and enjoying pleasure. Now! Love, look at me." Her prior words made him close his eyes and bite his lip, it took major effort to re-open his eyes. Locking eyes with her Jon felt her hand slide down and trace his swollen length. Jerking at the touch, Jon stiffened up and moaning loudly, exploded. Midnight eyes glittering wildly were locked with his as the powerful waves rocked his body.

Collapsing, drained by the power of his climax, Jon closed his eyes. Saraya moved up to kiss his lips.

"God you look so incredibly sexy when you cum Jon. The pleasure you felt, I could feel it too!" His eyes opened sleepily.

"You're going to be the death of me, one touch and I'm done." Giving a delightful laugh Saraya kissed his lips. Picking up his hand she put it on her thigh. "I'm not afraid to touch you. Go ahead and touch me any way you want Jon, I'm all yours." Grateful his climax had calmed his insane lust, he slid his hand over the soft pale thigh, enjoying her whimpers and moans as she spread her legs.

"Please Love, I need to get off too, I can't do it myself, I need you to help me. Please Jon." The soft, thin fabric of her shorts did nothing to keep him from feeling her most sensitive areas, or from her feeling his fingers as he boldly began to tease and stroke at her. Moving to position him better and then grinding down onto his hand, Saraya tossed her head back licking her lips as low guttural noises began to escape her.

His fingers could feel the intense heat from her, and the throbbing building in her core, maybe even some dampness. He grinned.

"Are you wet baby?" Saraya groaned and rolled her eyes. Rubbing against him.

"God yes love, I'm soaked! You make me so f**king hot and needing you so bad!" As he began to rub at her in circles she moaned and moved against him, her hips thrusting to sate her needs. The wicked scent of her arousal began to make itself known. Licking his lips Jon worked his fingers harder, immediately increasing the amount of noise Saraya was making.

"Jon! My god..I..." a strangled moan escaped her as she shuddered for a moment, His thighs clamping down on his hand, holding him there. Her face so beautiful in pleasure as she climaxed, his fingers felt the throbbing from her core as she gave a loud sigh then collapsed against him. Wrapping an arm around her, kissing her damp face, he cuddled her for a bit before he slowly sat up.

"I'll be right back, quick shower. She nodded and accepted a couple sweet kisses from Jon. Five minutes later he was back in with her, she sat holding her nightclothes, staring at the door between the rooms intently.

"What's going on baby?" Jon sat beside her as he nuzzled her neck.

"I just heard I think, two moans from there." He chuckled and reminded her Colby had 'plans.'

"Right, I remember that," She looked up at him. "Is he gay, or Bi? Not that at matters." Jon's eyes opened wide.

"Um..." Both of them heard it then, two distinct male moans from the next room. Jon's jaw dropped and his head snapped around to look at the door. "You better go get ready for bed," he motioned her to the bathroom. What the Hell? Colby had a fling or two when they were in NXT, he had thought the one with another man was just curiosity, but nothing that continued. Oh well, not his business. Turning to look at the bed he sighed. Tonight, and the next couple nights were going to be rough. For Saraya, he had to keep his 'dick in his pants'. That was going to be Hell. He pulled back the covers on the bed, deciding to sleep on the sheet, He damn well better keep something between them or God knows what his lower parts would do while he slept!

Kicking back and relaxing after turning off all but the lap by the bed, he set his alarm to wake them in the morning then waited for Saraya to join him. Dozing slightly he woke when he heard the bathroom door opening. As she approached with a beautiful smile and a wicked sway of the hips as she walked. She turned off the light as he lifted the bedding and she slid under. Dropping them then reaching to pull Saraya against him snuggling her tightly, with several tender kisses, they settled down. Both sighing happily they were asleep in minutes.

It was debatable which groaned or cursed louder the next morning when the alarm went off. Jon was the first to get out of bed. Patting Saraya on the hip, coaxing her up so they could go get coffee and something to eat before they flew out. With only a few workmates around, both of them were more relaxed. Saraya commented without gossiping hens about it was peaceful. He had agreed. As they had breakfast that wicked minx played footsie with him, kicking off her shoes and running her little feet up his calves until he trapped her feet between his legs. With a smirk out of him and a pout from her, he kept her pinned until he was done eating.

Dealing with the Airport was relatively easy, a few fans spotted them and wanted photos and Autographs. Saraya had giggled and said she wondered how long it would be before the rumors were flying. Jon rolled his eyes muttering it would happen in record time, and he no doubt would get an earful from Renee.

"She really makes you f**king miserable doesn't she?" Saraya reached to stroke gently at his nape, teasing at the curls. Jon smiled, liking her actions, moaning softly, then slowly nodding. "I'll be fixing that for you." Saraya leaned close to whisper. "I'll be making you feel good and I'll be getting rid of that wretch if she comes to bother you love." Shivering as goosebumps ran through him Jon smiled.

"You already do make me feel better." He whispered back as the boarding call for their flight went over the P.A. Standing up and reaching for Saraya's hand, they headed to board. Inside they found their seats and settled in for the flight. Jon reached for his phone to turn it off and discovered a slew of new and very angry messages from Renee. Seeing his frown, Saraya looked over, her head pressing against his arm.

"That is total bullshit love!" She hissed and reached for his phone, he allowed her to take it. After rapidly typing a nasty response and sending it to Renee, she forwarded the messages to her own phone then deleted them off of Jon's. Before turning his phone off she blocked Renee's cell and home phone numbers, then handed him back the device. Watching the feisty girl Jon was grinning. Leaning to kiss Saraya gently, he took back his phone and shoved it into his backpack. Happily returning the kiss as she took up his hand for a bit before Saraya reached to play with his curls again.

"Sooo beside catching up on a little sleep, what shall we be doing in Vegas?" Jon looked at her feeling his groin tighten, his cock twitching eagerly.

"We might not get much sight seeing done this trip," his voice growing more raspy than normal. Saraya licked her lips and smiled, leaning to whisper in his ear.

"The only sights I want to see are you, and more of you." Closing his eyes, stifling a groan Jon, licked his own lips.

"You're gonna be the death of me kitten!"

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, Have an awesome week! :) xoxox 3**


	5. Chapter 5

** The flight to Vegas was difficult for Jon, his lower extremities kept wanting to show Saraya how glad he was that she was here with him. He kept thinking he had to behave, not damage this beauty's reputation with his unruly cock. Holding the small hand in his, Jon felt Saraya relaxing maybe twenty minutes later and looked over to see her with her eyes closed, looking sweet as she slept. His naughty little angel, she had slid into his life, took hold of his heart like no woman ever had, there was something about Saraya that just felt right. Jon couldn't really imagine his life without her right now, shaking his head he heard the teasing of his brothers in a memory of how this little scrap had 'caught' him, they were right of course. **

** Dozing a bit after watching Saraya sleep, Jon was aware of when the young woman stirred and woke, pretending to sleep he heard her playing with her phone, no doubt taking a picture of him, then light as a feather, her lips kissed his cheek. The soft whisper of her thanks for him being such a good man to her made him want to hold her tight and not let go. She must have gone back to sleep soon after that, her breathing slowed and she stopped moving around, her head dropped to rest on his shoulder, making it impossible for him not to smile.**

** Surprised to be woken by Saraya, being told the plane would be landing shortly, Jon shook his head. Laughing he ran his hand through his hair, ruffling his curls as he looked around. Saraya reached to comb his hair into a more tidy order. The gentle motions felt so good, the happy sigh slipped out before he realized it. Kissing his cheek as it grew warm, Saraya leaned into him and let her face rub against his shoulder. Her small hand slid over his, spreading his fingers out catching her fingers between his, he held her hand until it was time to disembark. **

** "I'm so glad I could spend this time with you." Reaching up to run his fingers over her soft cheek, Jon leaned to kiss the tip of her nose.**

** "Me too kitten." Collecting their carry-on items 20 minutes later, they headed off the plane into the hot Las Vegas afternoon. After collecting their luggage and hailing a cab, they were at Jon's doorstep in 20 more minutes. Opening the door he turned to Saraya with a devilish look and scooped her up and carried her over the thresh hold. With a startled squeal from his feisty lady that amazed him, Jon laughed as he set her down gently in the living room. Retrieving their bags from outside, he then gave Saraya the quick tour then tossing his hat and keys onto the fireplace mantle, reached to pull her into his arms.**

** Moaning softly as their lips met, Saraya wrapped her arms around his neck, rubbing at his shoulders, scratching gently at his neck. Damn she just felt so good in his arms, he wanted nothing more that to march her into the bedroom, strip her down and be balls deep in her sweet body. If he really wanted it, it was likely it was his. The WWE could be a vicious place, and damned if he would give vindictive bitches in the company a chance to compare his spitfire with Renee or others who spread their legs or opened their mouths while on their knees to further themselves in the company.**

** It was hard to think with Saraya's tongue tangling up with his, her nice ass under his wandering hands. He knew his team mates would be trying to remind him to keep his cock in his pants, and they would be right. Breaking the kiss and pecking at her lips he moved to sit on the couch, Saraya immediately straddled his thighs and settled onto him. Several more heated kisses later they were tight together. Jon knew he had to say what he had to know or this as going to get out of hand real quick.**

** "Ok kitten, I wish I didn't have to do this, but...if you are going to stay respectable, and let's face it, your with a man that has a bad reputation for sleeping around, and I am a damn shitty liar to Joe and Colby. I absolutely cannot let us have sex yet. We need to give it time, we can play around like we did last night, but to be crude, I have to keep my cock in my pants, or at least keep it out of you for a while. My brothers are trying to keep us both out of trouble by keeping an eye on me." He sighed.**

** "Having you lose face with some of those cutthroat bitches would be Hell like you've never imagined. I know I can be a real cocky bastard, smug when I get what I want, it's obvious to everybody now that I want you. I don't want to be anything negative to you. I hate to say this but we need to wait several weeks at least." He swallowed hard, Saraya was looking so serious. His voice refused to rise above a whisper as he continued.**

** "I'm sorry if this ruins any plans for fun you had. I don't know how you did it, and in such a short time, but you got under my skin big time. I care about you, you're not a quickie to be had in a locker room or a backseat. You're something special, and I can't treat you like you're any less than that." Looking away before looking at her, Jon felt Saraya's small hands gently land on his cheeks and pull him around to face her. Hot sweet lips landed on his, her tongue slipping into his mouth. **

** Kissing him deeply and moaning softly, his little minx let him know exactly what she thought of his decision. Slowly breaking away then kissing him a couple times softly looking into his eyes as she stroked his cheek. Those beautiful dark eyes stared into his as smiling, Saraya kissed him again and nodded. Wrapping her arms around his neck she rubbed her cheek against his.**

** "Your a good man." She kissed his lips. "Thinking of me first." Kissing his neck in just the spot to wrench a deep moan from Jon as tingles ripped through him. Giggling, she grinned at him. "Oh...Like that do you?" Reaching to unzip her sweat jacket and toss it aside, she noticed exactly where Jon's eyes went. He flushed slightly when he saw her watching his reaction. Giggling and leaning to kiss his jaw then rub noses with him.**

** "What did I tell you last night? I'm yours. You've decided we won't have sex for a while, I respect that and I agree it's for the best." She lowered a small sucking kiss to his throat, grinning at his loud groan. "However, we both have needs and we need to satisfy them...Oh God! That's it Love!" Jon had put his hands on her waist and slid them down over her hips and down her thighs to her knees. Rolling them to pin her to the couch, both of them moaned loudly as his mouth covered hers.**

** Jon pinned Saraya on sudden impulse and she reacted wildly, wrapping her limbs around him, accepting his kiss and diving in to kiss back. Her hips grinding into him making his cock jump to attention.**

** "Saraya!" Arching up gasping, he couldn't stop the first thrust, rubbing against her. He tried to pull back but she held him tight.**

** "Oh God Jon More! More of that please, so good! PLEASE!" Twisting against him, begging and grinding, her efforts made him give up and give in. Wrapping his arms around her, stifling her cries with his kisses Jon felt his cock swell to full erection. Rocking his hips against her, loving the sweet sensations and friction, he was stunned by the hunger she showed for him. Hanging onto him and moving against him with equal force, Saraya's noises startled him slightly. Damn! His little kitten could get unbelievably noisy!**

** "Help me! Help me cum, please!" Whining and whimpering, almost frenzied, she reached between them and boldly undid his jeans and shoved them down, and wriggled, pulling her skirt up around her waist. Re-wrapping her legs around him, Saraya let out such a deep guttural moan as their next movements were practically skin on skin, Jon looked at her with amazement. She wanted this as bad as he did. Moving together, dry humping, grinding as their bodies demanded release, Jon couldn't think, all he could do was feel. **

** Wild sloppy kisses as they stirred each other, Saraya pulling his t-shirt off of him, Jon rising up at her coaxing and pulled off her shirt then managing to unfasten her bra and palm those sweet tits of hers, his kitten was making sure he knew she was very happy. Moaning out her happiness, holding tight to him whispering encouragement if she flat out wasn't yelling it out for the world to hear. God when they finally did start f**king it would be phenomenal! **

** Quickly discovering when he was on top of his little Minx, he damn well better have a good grip on her, she moved so much, and made more noise than any women he'd ever been with, and he couldn't get enough. When she begged him to really give it to her, he gave her what she wanted, snapping his hips at her, rubbing against her soft parts, grinding until she began to jerk and moan, holding tighter to him, rubbing her panty clad folds against his eager cock, two thin layers of cloth separating them until she cried out his name, arching up with enough force to almost throw him off. **

** With the sudden motions shoving her against his cock, rubbing it hard, he felt his own release rushing and exploding. Screaming out Saraya's name as the hard shudders hit him. A loud grown of relief and Jon slowly relaxed and twisted around to lie on his side, pulling Saraya close as they calmed. Wrapping her arms around his neck, her tits rubbing his chest as they snuggled. Purring sweetly Saraya kissed his mouth, licking his lips gently. **

** "Mmmm thank you Love, that was so damned good!" Sleepily watching the lovely lady in his arms he smiled. Gently reaching to trace around her chest, tracing around her nipples, making her sigh and shiver. Bowing his head down to flick his tongue over her nipples Jon couldn't help but grin as he sucked her nipple into his mouth. A loud deep moan made him chuckle. **

** "Keep that up baby and you're going to get me going again real quick." Saraya ran her fingers through his hair. Looking into her eyes, he flicked his tongue at her nipple. Wicked thoughts invaded his mind. This girl made him want to do anything and everything she could ever want to do. Leaning up to kiss her lips he suggested they wash up then he could order something to get delivered. They'd need to eat well to keep up their strength if they were going to have a really good time together. **

** Slowly getting up, lifting Saraya in his arms he grabbed her luggage case and gently dropped her off by his bathroom while he went for a quick shower in the other one. Standing by the bar by his kitchen fifteen minutes later perusing some take away menus wearing only shorts, he was embraced from behind, kisses landing on the scar on his shoulder.**

** "Hungry kitten?" He turned to kiss Saraya's sweet lips. She nodded and nipped his bicep.**

** "Mmhm, for food, very hungry." One of her small hands tucked into his waistband and her fingers grazed his lower belly. "For you, absolutely starved."**

****Thank you for reading and reviewing! :) xoxox 3****


	6. Chapter 6

**Turning to wrap his arms around Saraya and lift her up onto the counter. Jon spotted the small bit of her abdomen that her shirt rising up as he lifted her exposed, he leaned to kiss at her belly piercing, then tug on it lightly. Moaning softly and spreading her thighs so he could move between, Saraya slid her hands under his jaw and lifted his face up then lowered a wicked kiss to his mouth. **

** Every time they kissed now their hands wandered wickedly. Saraya's hands went all over his chest and back, completely comfortable with feeling him out. He did his best to behave, but her ass was so much fun to get his hands on, and she damn near encouraged him to do it! After a few minutes they broke away, cuddled a little and he reached for the menus. Several minutes later, selections made, order called in, they unpacked a little then started some laundry, giggling like kids and playing and teasing one another until lunch arrived.**

** Sitting on cushions and beach towels on the balcony, not for lack of furniture but for privacy so they could eat in peace. Jon felt like a teenager with Saraya, feeling so young, alive and happy. Pulling her to sit sideways in his lap, Jon was in seventh heaven as they kissed and fed each other, settling down to relax on the cushions afterward, Saraya nestled against him as a storm blew in. Spooning comfortably, her small form cradled in his, her head resting on his upper left arm, his right hand sliding over her curves, smiling as small happy sounds escaped her. This is what heaven is like... Jon smiled as he looked down at his new...girlfriend? Was that what she was to him now? He'd have to think on it.**

** Watching the lightening for a few minutes until the wind got annoying, Jon took his minx in to cuddle on the couch. Naturally once they were nice and cozy, kissing sweetly, just having a good time, Jon not intending to get crazy, his cock woke up and demanded immediate attention. Groaning and with a curse he felt his face flame as his disobedient body embarrassed him. Looking away he tried to excuse himself but Saraya moved to straddle his thighs. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she 'shushed' him, kissing his jaw line and nuzzled his neck.**

** "It's okay Love, it's obvious we both drive each other crazy. Eventually we'll be lovers, at least I hope we will..." Jon's mouth covered hers until she sat down on top of his cock, grinding lightly. With a start he groaned loudly. "Easy Love, I just want you to feel good." That sweet body moving against him was going to be his undoing. Taking long slow deep breaths, he tried to relax, but Saraya was stirring him up faster than he was relaxing. Her hot little mouth was roaming all over his neck, her hands on his chest, teasing his nipples then lowering her head to nip and kiss at then. Damn that felt good!**

** Scooting off of his crotch, dark eyes looking into his, a wicked glint there warning him a mere second before she leaned to distract him with a kiss while she hooked her fingers in his waistband and pulled at his shorts. Gasping in shock, shaking his head, trying to stop his shorts from going south, he found himself being shushed gently as she licked and nipped at his throat and pulled his hands up to rest on her shoulders.**

** "Sh Jon, relax." Saraya continued to carefully pull his short's down enough to expose his eager cock. Her small hand gently grasped the shaft and carefully removed him from his shorts easily making him moan and jerk. "There love, just going to make you feel good. Show me how you like to be touched. I want you to feel the best you ever have." Rolling his eyes as she lightly stroked his shaft, his shaky hand reached out to cover hers.**

** "I want you to always be completely satisfied, I don't want you to ever want anything from any other woman!" Saraya's words, her actions, they were completely intoxicating, he felt helpless to stop her actions. If she'd tried to sit herself on his cock, he might not be able to stop her. Luckily her intent was only to get him off.**

** "Mmmm lover, your built so beautifully from head to toe, I'm not the least surprised this bad boy here is as well, and damn are you built big!" Oh God she ****_was_**** going to kill him! His face flushed as she complimented his eager parts in her hands. Watching his face as she followed his cues, those small hands felt so f**king good on him. "I want to be able to keep your needs satisfied, you gonna let me do that?" Leaning to lick at his mouth, Saraya kissed him gently. The beauty in front of him had asked him a question, but he couldn't speak, he gave up and nodded to her. Hot, her small hands were so hot as she stroked him. **

** It took a couple minutes to get through the lust induced fog in his brain to actually be able to think that this feisty beauty had gotten to him so quickly, she got in his head, in his heart, under his skin, gotten his shorts down and was now handling his cock within days of meeting her. He had a slight moment of worry over what any ulterior motives she had could be. Unless she showed something truly evil, Jon had every intention of keeping Saraya to himself for as long as he could. Even his former 'quick piece' took a couple months to get this close sexually, he never meant to keep that one, it was a mistake made in needy lust. **

** Saraya wanted to satisfy his needs, keep him happy. To truly keep him happy he thought, his cock would need to be balls deep in her pussy regularly Jon thought, praying his mouth would stay shut and not voice his thoughts as sometimes happened during sex. As he watched her earnestly trying to make him 'feel good' (and she was). He knew he had to stick to his decision and not have sex with her for a while. It seemed that Saraya cared, genuinely cared about him and his needs. Running his hands up her thighs made her smile. He had no problems about wanting to keep her satisfied. He would be more than happy to comply.**

** "Go ahead kitten, you don't have to be so gentle. Feels so damned good. Oh God! Yeah! That's it!" Moaning loudly as she increased the strength of her grip, his hips moving automatically Jon focused his attention on Saraya's expressions. Licking his lips, moaning again as she teased the sensitive head of his cock, he let his head loll back and his eyes shut part way. Saraya was looking him over as she seemed to be working on making him make noise. She was sizing him up, he could see it. **

** "You know lover, you make me wonder," She glanced at him wickedly. Okay, here it comes, Jon thought, uneasy at being clueless at what could come from Saraya's mouth. "How in the Hell did I get so f**king lucky?" His eyes opened wide. "I'm here, with the man I've dreamed of for so long, and you've been so damned good, treating me so damn well." Her hot mouth landed on his as one of her hot little hands slid down to fondle his balls. Damn, she knew how to do this well! Praising her efforts the second she broke off the kiss. Jon leaned forward enough to kiss along her throat, stirred up by her actions he reached for her top. **

** "Yeah baby, go ahead, go for it!" Saraya took her hands off of him only long enough to allow him to flip her top off of her. Re-gripping his cock and firmly stroking she leaned to nip at his chin as he reached to run his hands up her sides and around to her breasts.**

** "Mmmm, that's it Jon, do what you want to, they're all yours, every inch of my body is just for you." Groaning, as his fingers deftly unhooked her bra and exposed the sweet mounds of her tits, he helped free them up and reached to cup them gently.**

** "Mmmm. Mine, mine, mine," Jon murmured, flicking his thumbs over her nipples, making them swell and stiffen and Saraya whimper so sweetly.**

** "Yes Love, all yours." Her hands started a sweet twisting motion that felt really f**king good. **

** "Damn Baby that's so good, mmmmm." The long moan escaped him as he moved, feeling helpless but to follow her actions. Tingles of delight were rippling through him.  
"That's it Lover, just enjoy it. I want to watch you cumming because of me!" Saraya smiled as he licked his lips, moaning again and massaged at her breasts. **

** "Kitten, you're doing me in here. I f**king want you so damn bad. I..I just can't, I won't mess up your reputation." Shushing him then lowering her lips to his, Saraya whispered for him to just relax and enjoy himself.**

** "It makes me so hot to watch you getting off Jon. I love watching you have a good time." The thought she was getting turned on made him twitch.**

** "Are you getting excited Kitten? Hm? OH GOD! That's good Saraya! Damned Good! More of that baby, twist your hand a little...Oh F**K YES! Mmmm!" Biting his lip and thrusting into her motions, he could feel himself getting real close. Saraya was staring to squirm, she pushed into his hands.**

** "Mm hm, you get me so turned on, I get soaked in seconds, I want to watch you cum, then I'm going to need to get off, I need something bad. I can do it myself, but I'd rather have you help me!" That was it! The image of her stroking her wet pussy made him shiver in delight, Jon groaned as he felt his balls tighten. His body started to lock up, his groping hands on her tits froze, griping her.**

** "Mmm, gonna cum, Oh God! Saraya!" His voice became a keening wail as the minx straddling him gave his cock a few more hard strokes and he lost it.**

** "Cumming, Saraya, mmmnnnnnggggggg SARAYA!" Neatly covering him with tissues, catching every drop that exploded, Saraya watched his face with a wicked gleam in her eyes as he slowly collapsed, sated by the incredible pleasure she gave him. Panting heavily, his mind as blown as spent cock, Jon closed his eyes briefly. DAMN! This little girl came to play and she was F**king great at what she could do! **

** Gently tucking him back in his shorts and pulling his shorts over him again Saraya moved much closer. Soft lips brushed his, making him smile under her lips. Opening his eyes as he felt her stiff nipples brushing his chest, he took hold of her hips and pulled her tight against his body.**

** "Thank you kitten, oh God..." Panting and shaking his head, he grinned then flicked his tongue at her lips. "That was so f**king good. Thank you!" Allowing her aggressive kiss then the deepening of it, Jon let his hand's begin to wander all over her sweet body. Her thighs gripped his hips firmly, he couldn't resist running his hands up and down them, especially on the inside of them. Squirming and beginning to make cute sexy sounds, Saraya broke the kiss off as she moaned.**

** "How excited are you Kitten? Are you wet for me...hm?" Her nod was immediate.**

** "You want to see?" The wicked question made his eyes open wide. Grinning with a naughty look, her tongue between her teeth as she rose and began to slide her shorts down. "You let me see yours, I'll let you see mine." Rolling his eyes as the top of her flimsy blue g-string became visible. He watched her shorts drop to her knees, rising enough to kick them off, she watched him closely.**

** The sweet scent of her arousal made him take a deep breath, greedily inhaling deeply to take in as much as he could of it. His hands landed gently on her ass, pulling her closer as she remained raised up on her knees. He had sworn to keep his cock out of her pussy for now but he wasn't going to keep his hands or mouth away. As she grew closer not only was that sweet scent growing stronger, he could see the fabric covering her was indeed damp.**

** "I think I see a wet spot, let me check." Groaning loudly, letting her head fall back as he wrapped one arm around her thighs to hold her close, and slid his other hand between her thighs to brush the damp fabric and saturated folds of her pussy, Saraya tilted her hips up to assist him. Damn! She was dripping! Licking his lips as he teased at her briefly, amazed at how responsive she was for him, Jon decided it would be safer for her if she was in a more stable position.**

** Saraya allowed him to put her on her back next to where he'd been sitting. Separating her soft, strong thighs he kissed his way up from her knee, up the inner right thigh, almost to her pussy, then backed down to her left knee and kissed his way up the left inner thigh. She was squirming and moaning as he gently kissed her cloth covered clit, slowly drawing it between his lips, sucking and playing with it, loving when she begin to thrash and get louder. **

** Sliding his hands up and down her thighs as he ran his tongue over her covered pussy, the immediate begging for him to go down on her made him smirk. For her he would, he would do anything for Saraya. Teasing her with his tongue, letting it dip under the fabric flicking at her damn folds got her hands grabbing his hair, her hips bucking up into his face and her noise doubling. Sliding his hands under the thin waistband he carefully pulled the tiny garment away and aimed it towards the bedroom.**

** Perfecting! Every inch of her body was sheer perfection! Heavy lidded eyes watched him as her panting started, parting her thighs more for him, her soaked pussy lips opening like the petals of a flower. Moaning as he leaned to kiss her clit again, Jon grinned as she jumped and grabbed his hair again. At the first flick of his tongue, Saraya stiffened and cried out his name, and began shuddering from her first climax. Giving her a couple moments to relax, he went in for the attack. Licking and sucking at her clit, lapping at her folds, sucking every drop of her delicious juices that he could. **

** It was an interesting discovery for Jon to find that Saraya not only had a scent to drive him insane, but the taste of her, unlike any other woman he had tried, he not only liked it, he was instantly hooked. Diving in to drive her crazy again and again, using his tongue or his fingers to thrust into her, simulating what he intended to do with his cock eventually, he grinned once when she climaxed from it, then again when she was told what he was thinking and had her third climax. **

** Giving Saraya her fourth and final climax for the moment probably had the neighbors wondering what the Hell was going on in his place as she shrieked his name in release. His face buried between her sweet thighs. His one arm wrapped around a thigh to keep a good hold on her, his other stretched up, his hand groping and teasing her breasts, pinching and teasing her nipples as she stiffened up and completely shattered in climax. Lapping up the flowing juices as she slowly relaxed, sighing happily, exhausted now, she reached for him.**

** Rising up to let Saraya cuddle up, looking absolutely blissful as she softly thanked him and lay her head on his chest yawning. He kissed her forehead, then her sweet lips, making her taste her wicked juices.**

** "No baby Thank YOU!" Jon kissed her again and pulled down a blanket to cover them while they napped a bit.**

****Thank you for reading and reviewing! :) xoxox 3****


	7. Chapter 7

**** Thank you for your patience on waiting for this update. Here's a nice long chapter for you. :)****

** Waking on his couch, his arms wrapped around Saraya's naked body, Jon thought he was dreaming. With happy sigh, he looked down at the Angel in his arms. Damn! How did he get so lucky? Waking Paige a little later, he coaxed her to get ready to go out to get some dinner. Every second he spent with the feisty Brit was bringing them closer to her, he couldn't get enough. Later in his bed that night she giggled over the fact pictures of them together and holding hands were already on the internet. Gleefully she responded to a couple messages asking what she thought she was doing.**

** "I think I've pissed some people off Jon, I really don't give a rat's arse either!" Leaning to snuggle into his arms, kissing him, she yawned sleepily and settled down to sleep, after they kissed a few more times. This night time cuddle session was a solid part of the routine they would build, either on the road or at home, it remained the same. Jon had to discreetly answer questions from his brothers about his behavior, especially since he and Paige were starting to be seen together. He honestly told them they had an agreement to 'no nonsense' for at least several weeks.**

** Although there was no sex, as far as his his lower parts connecting with hers, they 'played' daily, learning to keep one another satisfied. Having Saraya so eager to satisfy him was a powerful head trip, so very empowering. The need to make sure she was as satisfied as he was, that was a new concept for Jon. For him it was the first time in years he'd had anything remotely stable and satisfying in a relationship, it was something new and sometimes unsettling until Saraya was in his arms, then it was all good. **

** The rest of that first week together was spent in relative seclusion, with only one real outing for that one dinner at the steak house. There was lots of cuddling and kissing, hands wandering, moaning and satisfied sighs shared. As they packed up to go back on the road, Dean was already planning on having Saraya back next week. Joe and Colby were fine with her traveling with them (They were probably ecstatic over something to happen to keep him and his ADD in check). Arriving at the airport on Friday morning Jon and Saraya were seen holding hands again, something that outraced them to their next location, infuriating Renee and amusing his brothers.**

** Before they landed in their next city, Jon looked over at the little minx who had stolen his heart. Her head resting on his shoulder a sweet smile on her face as she relaxed. Kissing her forehead he smiled when she did. Exiting the plane with the others, collecting their luggage and getting their rental, they stopped being Jon and Saraya and switched over to Dean and Paige. Having a few minutes with the fans before the show, they went into the arena and another week was on it's way.**

** For Jon there was some light ribbing about him 'nailing Saraya', something he put a hard stop to. He made it very clear he had not touched her in that way. She was respectable and he would not go there with her...yet. Saraya got it a little worse, but she stood up to it well. Each night in their hotel room they left the adjoining room open a little. If they slept in the same bed there was always a sheet or blanket between them. I was sheer Hell for Jon, but he had promised Saraya, and his brothers.**

** Time passed very slowly for both of them. Before Renee and Danielle returned a couple of the other Diva's began to rally around Saraya and were now providing some backup for her on the female side. Whatever Jon and she were doing, they believed her when she said she hadn't had sex with Jon. Plenty of other things were going on between them, they had to, that was the only way they would make it to the 8 week date Jon finally set down at her request for ending the self enforced abstinence.**

** As the weeks inched by Jon was pissed off at himself more times than he could count at the sexual frustration he felt, although Saraya was an Angel, she'd jerk him off or blow him every day to keep him calm. Everyday he gladly went down on her or fingered her to release if he didn't do both. When he saw her smile at him, most of the frustration went away. He'd hold her in his arms and everything was so much calmer and satisfying.**

** Week one, two, three, four and then five passed. Both Jon and Saraya were looking at the calendar just as much. Week six and seven inched by. It was maddening. As they headed back to Vegas to recoup from their work week, Jon was holding Saraya's hand and decided to ask her where she wanted to go and what she wanted to do the following week. A slight blush lit her cheeks and smoky eyes looked at him wickedly. **

** "I was kind of hoping we could just stay at your place, order in, and stay in bed shagging each other until neither of us can stand any more." Biting his lip to keep from laughing loudly Jon wrapped his arm around Saraya and kissed her temple when he was sure he wouldn't burst out laughing. Planning ahead, they did some shopping so they wouldn't need to waste time next week. A week that was going to give them the luxury of four days alone. **

** That last week was the worst for both of them by far. The time that would finally allow them to make love, so near but so far. They were both getting cranky. Seth shut the door between the two rooms on the second night and told them for the love of God to just pretend it was 8 weeks. That actually broke the tension and made them both laugh so hard they calmed down to better moods. That first 7 week waiting time might have actually vindicated Saraya of any rumors of her being a tramp. Anyone with doubt was running for cover on week 8 and declaring themselves a believer.**

** The entire federation had to breath a sigh of relief when Jon and Saraya headed off to the airport after the 8****th**** week. Jon realized both of them were getting cranky and did his best to keep them both low key, but it wasn't easy. By the time they were in the taxi heading for his place he had a full blown hard-on, and Saraya was no help whatsoever, she had been running her hand along his thigh. As soon as they entered the gates of his apartment complex, she flat out put her hand on his cock, and began to rub and squeeze. Flashing her a look that told her she was in trouble, he remained calm until they got to his place and got inside the door.**

** The second Jon got the door locked he turned slowly towards Saraya who stood there trying to put on a sweet and angelic smile. Yanking off his jacket and throwing it aside Jon deliberately took up an aggressive stance. With a look of delight Saraya let out a high pitched squeal and bolted towards the bedroom. Twitching eagerly, his cock was already wanting to play before she started fondling him, now his jeans were almost past capacity.**

** "SARAYA! You're gonna pay for what you did to me in the cab!" Jon roared and chased her down quickly catching her right inside the bedroom door. Yanking her against his body, and slamming his mouth down on hers Jon was surprised there was no resistance. The lithe body in his arms bent to his kisses then reached for his belt. He couldn't resist teasing her, stunned by her reaction.**

** "Um Saraya, I was thinking, you know, maybe we should wait a little longer..." Freezing up as her hand which had slid into his jeans came in contact with his cock, her jaw dropped, her eyes growing huge.**

** "You've got to be f**king kidding me! JONNNN!" The howl of frustration she released was amazing. A brief pout was quickly chased away by the dirty look she gave him. "I sure as Hell hope this is a joke!" Jon carefully removed her hand from his jeans and backed away a little trying desperately to keep a straight face. Unfortunately his lips twitched and she saw it. **

** "Oh you! AGGGGHHHH! You Bastard!" She smacked at his arm. "I ought to tie your ass down to the bed and f**k you blind for that!"**

** "MMMM that sounds like fun!" He pulled her into his arms again, enduring a couple of snarled out curses. Running his hands over her ass Jon pulled her up so he could nuzzle her neck. **

** "Smart Arse!" She moaned as he hit a sensitive spot. Wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist she clung to him. Running his hands over her ass and smiling as she whimpered in delight, slowly grinding against him, his little minx was acting so needy. His cock was so f**king hard it was driving him crazy. Lowering her lips to his, flicking her tongue at his, Saraya moaned as he began to kiss back. Allowing her to drop down to rub against him, teasing the both of them. **

** Saraya was so damned wicked as she deliberately teased him. Smacking her ass and pinning her to the wall, rubbing her hard with his cock he retaliated. With a shiver, a long deep moan, Saraya leaned to kiss his throat, her nails raked down his back and reached for his shirt to pull it off. Jon moved to help.**

** "Why don't we move to the bed and get comfortable, hmm baby? How does that sound?" Nodding and moaning Saraya agreed. Continuing with working on his belt, she had it open and his jeans unzipped as he climbed up onto the bed and dropped her carefully into the pillows. As he tried to back up a little he found Saraya wasn't letting him go until she wrestled his jeans down. Laughing, he reached for her leggings and got them off and sailing across the room. Saraya removed her vest and shirt, tossing them aside as well. **

** Settling down on top of her, both of them in just their underwear. Moving slowly, rocking against the smaller body Jon moaned as loudly as Saraya did. He could feel her heat, and the dampness soaking the fabric covering her most private parts. At this point they had no more secrets between them, they knew how the deepest darkest secrets of one another, how to stir up one another in record time, and how to bring each other to release quicker and with more satisfaction than anyone else could. Dark eyes looked up into his. Kissing her lips gently, slowly then deepening the kiss, Jon asked if she was ready to have some fun, immediately she nodded. **

** "You gonna let me do this my way?" Saraya whispered yes and he kissed her again very gently then startled her by rising up and pulling her with him.**

** "I want you to be a good little girl and do exactly what I ask. Now, come here." He pulled her over by the closet and picked up a sexy silk robe he had bought her last week, which was laying on the back of a chair that was sitting facing away from the bed, not where it belonged. Jon wrapped it around her and tied it and sat her in the chair facing a corner. Kissing her forehead he whispered to close her eyes, he had a surprise for her. It wouldn't take but a couple minutes. **

** Jon moved quickly doing a couple things he had planned in advance, talking softly to her the whole time. Two minutes later he went to stand in front of her and take hold of her hands. Having her get up, he carefully walked her back towards the bed and had her open her eyes. The gasp of delight, her eyes opening wide and the huge hug she gave him as she stood on her toes to kiss him made everything he had done worth it. **

** Black silk sheets covered with red rose petals, champagne on ice with two glasses on the night stand, the curtains closed out the street lights and candles lit the room. Saraya stroked his cheek and whispered that everything was so beautiful and perfect. He was horny as Hell and wanting action now, but for Saraya he would go as slow as it took. Saraya had other ideas though.**

** "I bet you had sweet plans to go slow and love me so sweetly, kissing every inch of me, giving me such good loving and getting me off then making love to me." Feeling his face get a little warm because she had figured him out so quick, he nodded as he backed her to the bed. Sliding her robe off.**

** "That's so beautiful Jon, I love it! However..." She reached for his shorts and carefully shoved them down, careful not to catch any part of him in the fabric. "Right now, I want you to get me naked, I need you so bad, we can be gentle and sweet later." His cock ached for her, she reached to stroke it gently.**

** "See, he wants it my way, later we can spend time on foreplay. You can't tell me you don't want to just get down to us wild and crazy now. Let's skip the foreplay." Groaning loudly as she stroked him, his hands began to shake as he reached for her bra. Kissing her several times regardless of what she said, he had to touch her curves, play with her breasts, tease the nipples. Lifting Saraya to kneel on the bed he sucked at each nipple for a moment. He just had to taste them. **

** "It's okay Lover, I'm ready." Reaching to slide her skimpy soaking wet undies down and off, the scent of her sweet heat making him moan as he licked his lips. His fingers gently slid between her folds to feel that she was indeed very ready, her pussy grabbing his finger hard, quivering and blazing hot. Oh God her scent was intoxicating! Wrapping his arm around her and kissing her deeply for a couple of moments he reached under the pillow for the condom he had stashed there. Pecking at her lips he looked at her dark eyes.**

** "How do you want it baby?" Saraya grinned, spied the condom and took it from him. Opening the package she stroked him a couple times and slowly and carefully rolled it onto his weeping length. Rising up to kiss him, and crooking her finger in the 'come here' motion, she backed up and lay on the middle of the bed. His eager cock led him to follow her closely. Separating her thighs, raising her knees, reaching for him, Saraya directed him to rise over her. She meant it when she said no foreplay. **

** Sliding his arms around her thighs and lifting them to his waist, Jon stroked her wet, pink pussy lips a couple of times with his fingers then his cock and got growled at by his impatient lady as she gripped him hard with her thighs.**

** "Easy kitten," I'm gonna give you exactly what you want. Just relax." Placing the fat tip at her delicate looking entrance, pushing slowly, Jon felt himself being drawn in.**

** "Tight, oh god, your so tight baby!" Moaning loudly as he slowly lay over Saraya, her arms wrapping around him. Moving slowly, the incredible tight sheath of Saraya's pussy trembled and was throbbing sweetly around him. Moaning as she began to move with him, Saraya nipped at his jawline then started running her hands up and down his body, scratching at his back a little bit and kissed him aggressively as she let him know exactly how good she felt. Her expressions, soft whispers and motions were all telling of her complete pleasure.**

** Moving into her sweetness, rocking her small body as she begged him to give her more, she was tough, she could take it, Jon was savoring every moment. Damn! It never felt so good before, what was it about her? Everything was better with this woman, everything! Kissing her deeply, stifling her pleas, he did move with more speed and slowly added more force, watching her closely. This was the first time he really cared about his partner, she was no frail little fan girl, she kept coaxing him and reminding him she could take it.**

** Several minutes later they were rocking together, her heels dug into his ass as he pumped into her sweet body. Holding Saraya tight as they kissed occasionally, wild and sloppy as their bodies slapped together. The sweet friction making both of them moan continuously. Jon told her a couple of times if she wanted to change positions let him know, but she was happy to have him stay where he was, on top of her and pounding away. Twice before he grew close to his climax, Saraya screamed out her pleasure.**

** Yelling out his name each time, her pussy milking at him, making him shiver as the ripples from her teased him sweetly. Jon paused to cuddle her, kiss and nuzzle at her neck, loving her giggles and when she was ready, he started moving again. Making love with Saraya was incredible, worth every day of the torturous 8 weeks they waited. As they kissed and laughed, starting up again, staring into each others eyes, Saraya ran her fingers through his damp curls.**

** "You make me feel so damn good baby! I've never felt so f**king good!" Kissing Saraya gently, Jon admitted pretty much the same thing before kissing her one more time then beginning to work for his climax. Thrusting hard and fast within moments Jon worked against her sweet body.**

** "You gonna cum baby?" Saraya kissed his chin. Then licked around his lips. He nodded, and tried to nip her tongue.**

** "Yeah, Yeah, I'm ready. You gonna come with me baby?" He kissed her lips. "You gonna come one more time?" Saraya nodded, starting to move with him again. Clinging to him, moving those strong little hips, making the rubbing so sweet, he could feel it, coming up from his feet. The tingle starting, his balls starting to tighten up.**

** "Cum with me Kitten! Cum, CUM!" With a loud groan as he pounded he heard Saraya yelling she was cumming again. With the headboard banging the wall both of them screamed out the others name as they both exploded. Holding tight to each other as the wild shudders of their climaxes raced through them. Slowly, feeling rush after rush of his hot cum escaping his body, Jon finally collapsed. Wildly panting, holding Saraya as he calmed slowly, Jon slowly pulled away and pulled his sweet Minx to cuddle beside him.**

** "Oh my God Lover that was Phenomenal!" Saraya yawned, smiling. Kissing her lips, Jon nodded.**

** "It was Baby girl, it was Un-f**king-believable. Let's rest a bit then we can go another round!"**

** "You're on baby!" Laughing as they snuggled, Saraya looked up to see Jon watching her, a couple more kisses and they dozed for a short bit, four beautiful days waiting ahead of them...So much loving to share...**

****Thank you for reading and reviewing :) xoxox 3****


	8. Author's note

Authors Note:

I just wanted to thank all of you wonderful readers who have been a wonderful support for me. :) Life has been insanely busy the last few months for me and I have not been able to focus on writing as my muses went on hiatus when they noticed I was really busy. My muses are now back working and I am trying to update as fast as I can, however, three new stories who are very needy and begging for attention have been a major distraction, two Ambreigns and a the third with Dean/Female O/C Supernatural Being story... I'm currently trying to get I spy, Brothers and Lovers, my Mox story, PA, Crazy about You and Insanity all updated. Thank you all sooooo Much for your Patience! Xoxox :)

Rose


	9. Chapter 9

****Like all my 'active' stories, I have assigned a day to post for this one as well. This feisty Romance is my 'Tuesday's child'. Have a Blessed day! :) xoxox :)****

** There was a serenity to lying in bed holding Saraya, their bodies tight together as they snuggled in the nude. Kissing softly and gently, rubbing noses, caressing each other tenderly as they looked into one another' eyes. Prior to today Jon thought it was all Bullshit what he'd heard about deep feeling relationships now he began to think it was possible. The nimble young woman stretched beside him and turned to roll of top of him. Smiling down at him she had a wicked twinkle in her eyes. Jon felt his cock twitch.**

** "Ready for round 2 Lover?" The dark eyed minx looked so naughty. **

** "Hell yeah Kitten! Let's play!" At that Saraya rose up to straddle his belly. Caressing her pale thighs he grinned. "It's a very powerful feeling to know that I'm the one you want to be with."**

** "Mm yeah, wanted to be with you for sooo long. Wanted to be your girl, didn't think I could be, I'm feeling on top of the world that I'm here right now." Her sweet smile warmed him. Slowly moving to lean down and kiss him, her bare breasts teasing his chest, the stiff little nipples making goosebumps rise on his skin. Saraya grinned at his soft moan.**

** "How long has it been since you've had serious pleasure that satisfied you?" Still leaning forward she slid back, her still moist pussy lips rubbing against him straight down to his quickly waking cock. Shifting her hips, deliberately rubbing her dampness over his growing girth.**

** "Hm, it's been awhile, honestly I've been seeking a quick relief for a long time now, close ties are too messy and I didn't want them until...now...with you." Feeling a little uncomfortable with the admission, Jon watched the smile on his little minx's face grow. Rotating her hips, teasing him by stroking his cock with her hot entrance. He could feel moisture growing quickly as she teased him. Gripping her hips gently, he licked his lips deciding he had to have some of those cute and pert tits.**

** "I'm gonna do my best to make sure you get the most satisfaction you've ever had Love." Saraya leaned forward to kiss him and he let her have a kiss then he rose up to capture a stiff little bud in his mouth. Rolling her eyes and moaning as she rolled her hips, teasing his cock.**

** "Mmm, feels so good!" Running her fingers through his ginger blond curls, the young woman worked her hips against him as he swelled. Sucking briefly at one nipple before switching to the other, Jon delighted in those hot pussy lips teasing his cock. Hot, wet and about to get another order of his cock buried deep until he unloaded his cum in her. She was a star in her own right, she could be with anybody, she didn't ****_need_**** him, but she ****_wanted_**** him. Wanted him with the same wild lust he had for her. **

** Back and forth between those delicious sweet buds as she began to soak him with her pussy juices, Saraya let out a low guttural moan when he slid a hand up her thigh and landed his fingers directly on her clit. She was so fucking responsive, he loved it! He felt her dampness increase as she rubbed harder against him. Sliding a hand to check how wet she was, and if she was ready (although it sure seemed she was), Jon grinned as he slid two fingers gently between her delicate folds and felt them drawn into her pulsing heat.**

** F**k! So damned hot! The intoxicating scent of Saraya's arousal hit him and made his eager cock jump. He needed to be in that sweet heat! Locking eyes with him as she rode his fingers for a moment, making him connect with her sweet spot, his smokey eyed vixen moaned softly. Rising up enough to grasp his stiffness and begin to firmly stroke it several times, making his body shiver in delight. She licked her lips then backed away from his stroking fingers and with locked eyes lowered her mouth to kiss the tip of his cock.**

** Groaning at the sweet shivers of delight she caused, Jon watched the tip of her pink tongue extend to circle his cock, slide up the slit and lick away a pearl of pre-cum that rose quickly at her touch. Suddenly taking him in, bobbing as she sucked the tip so perfectly, her small hands slid up and down his length. Cursing as he fought to not thrust up, worried he'd choke her, Jon moaned as the raking of fingernails down his thigh roused him even more .Perfection! F**king perfection! **

** Moaning Saraya's name a couple times he felt his eyes roll, damn this woman just kept getting better and better! Pulling away slowly, panting, eyes blazing with lust Saraya looked so f**king hot, he would have done anything she wanted, given anything.**

** "I want to ride you, can I?" She continued to stroke him firmly, his pre-cum dribbling, making him slippery and her hand move easier. A bright smile lighting her face as he rapidly nodded. He could barely speak, his voice was raspier than normal but he managed to tell her yes.**

** "Baby girl," Jon rasped, "You can do whatever you want. Ride my cock, baby, Do it!" Reaching for a condom, she swiftly opened it and rolled it onto Jon, stroking him a few times, then rising up gracefully she positioned his thick tip at her entrance and sank down to sit on his hips in one motion, impaling herself on his girth. Both moaned loudly at the delicious feeling of his thickness sinking into her wet heat. Eyes rolling back as she arched, her long hair ticking his thighs for a few moments before she straightened back up and began to rise and fall on him.**

** "Mmmm god Jon, so damn good!" Reaching to tease at her nipples for a few minutes before grasping on to her hips, Jon nodded, damn right this was good! God yeah! That blazing hot and sweet pussy tight around his cock, best feeling ever! As Saraya rose up she squeezed down on him, adding a wicked tightness. Then as she sank back down she eased up. Now that was f**king incredible! Moaning praises for her actions, reveling in the intense pleasure he felt, Jon was convinced nothing in life could be any better than him being buried in Saraya's sweet body!**

** The beautiful woman straddling him was using her sexual knowledge, strength and her limber body to put to shame the abilities of every other woman he had ever been with. She was a Queen he was making love with compared to the peasants he'd been f**king. He had to keep this beauty as his no matter what. She touched him deeply and not just by riding him, something in him needed her. As he enjoyed watching Saraya ride him hard, and the delightful tingles of pleasure ripped through him, Jon knew some of his buddies would say he might as well just tuck his balls in her purse from now on. F**k it! This woman was special, very special, and right now she was his and he would make sure she stayed his!**

** "You like this don't you?" She rose up squeezing on him. Groaning, he nodded.**

** "Hell yeah baby! I like everything about you, but that feels so f**king good! That feels incredible!"**

** "I never tried it before. I just heard it would feel good for a partner." Rolling his eyes Jon nodded. Thrusting up to meet her, his hips flexed and moved, one hand now on her hip, the other rubbed her clit in small circles, having discovered that action worked real good for her. **

** "You have no idea how damned good it feels baby, that hot tight pussy squeezing like a vice, pulling on me, oh God! Yeah, that is f**king awesome Kitten, I love it, I...!" Suddenly squeezing even harder made him grunt softly and stop talking. Jaw dropping open and head falling back, stunned by the intensity. Giggling Saraya looked very smug, damned if he would rock her boat. **

** Exquisite, that is what it felt like to be making love with Saraya. Rising up to wrap his arms around her and kiss her deeply, Jon held her for a couple minutes in his lap before she pushed him back down and began to play with him a little, riding hard, slowing down, riding hard again. She watched him closely and when he seemed to get really wound up, she slowed down. She did that to him a couple of times, extending the amount of time they made love. When she slowed down and he got frustrated, she would kiss him so sweetly, tangling her tongue with his, he would calm again.**

** How in the Hell did his little minx learn him so fast? He thought he was hard to figure out, he'd heard that so many times. Who cared? She was damned good in her loving and when he had reached the limit for playing games, he didn't have to say anything, she knew. With an adorable smirk she taunted him briefly before riding him to completion.**

** "Mmm, is the big bad leader of the Shield going to admit he's let a little bitty woman be in control of him eh? Letting her lead the way in bed?" Smirking back at Saraya, Jon lightly swatted her ass and let her be cheeky, next round she was going to be sorry. Laughing, sticking her tongue out at him, she braced her hands on his chest, bent down to kiss him a couple times then began in earnest to help to work them to their releases.**

** Rising and falling in a quickening rhythm, using that incredible squeezing motion his Raven haired Vixen had a look of determination as she worked her hips. She was done playing, he could clearly see it. Moving with her, Jon praised and encouraged Saraya. Long black hair cascaded over him as she bent for kisses then rose back up to work on him. So good, so f**king good! Bouncing on his cock, milking him with her tight pussy, Jon was in seventh heaven!**

** Earlier when they made love she'd cum a couple times throughout the act, now she came a couple times at the end. Providing stimulation with his finger tips, Jon watched her come apart twice, the delicious throbbing around his cock making him strain not to cum until she had one more climax. As she began to move again she thanked him for making her feel so good.**

** "This next one is yours baby, yeah?" She kissed him and began to work on him, squeezing tight as she rose up.**

** "Cum with me baby." Jon moaned as she really began to work him.**

** "I will, I will, now, lets do this!" Suddenly bouncing hard on his cock, making him arch up moaning, Saraya grew more forceful than ever before with him. "Come on Jon! I know you want to cum, you're ready, come on, CUM!" He felt the tension rising, she was stirring herself up to cum again. His balls were tightening up, oh yeah! With a howl he arched up, pushing against her, jerking in the hard spasms of climax. Grabbing Saraya and yanking her against his body, Jon felt the wild waves as he exploded, stream after steam of vital fluid erupting.**

** Saraya's screaming his name happened right as he grabbed her, volcanically hot, her pussy milked him for every drop it could, gripping him tightly, shuddering, teasing him to expel more then slowing to a sweet gentle throbbing as they held each other, trying to catch their breath. Falling back into the pillows, keeping Saraya on his chest as they relaxed, Jon slowly began to rub at her back. **

** "Mmmm, thank you Kitten that was incredible!" Kissing her face as he cuddled her, he smiled when she giggled.**

** "Yeah that was damned good!" She kissed him back and snuggled into his arms before declaring she had an idea for round 3...**

**** Thank you for reading, please review. :) xoxox****


	10. Chapter 10

** After they picked up a take-out dinner at a place Jon really enjoyed, Saraya finally filled him him on her idea for continuing their fun. A drive out to the hills where he liked to climb and have some peace and quiet was where they sat, up on some low, flat rocks to eat, watch the sunset, and where she wanted to make love, under the millions of stars. He liked the way she thought. Holding the small body in his arms, feeling her warmth, so cozy against him, he decided he liked the feelings she stirred in him. Sharing a couple beers he looked down into Saraya's face when she suddenly laughed.**

** "You know the whole damned federation is gonna be glad we finally got to shagging! I think we drove them crazy with us being cranky the past couple weeks because we held off." **

** "You really think they'll know?" He asked sarcastically. He doubted they would be able to miss them coming back calmer, relaxed, and probably walking funny. Running his hands over the soft skin of Saraya's arms and legs, Jon inhaled her sweet scent then gently nuzzled her neck, making her giggle. Turning in his lap so she straddled him, Saraya leaned up to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down a little. The little minx nipped his lips, then began to grind slowly on him. Gently pulling on her hair and making her body arch back, Jon licked up her throat.**

** "Oooh you're asking for trouble Missy!" Jon growled in Saraya's ear, loving her giggle.**

** "Trouble, that sounds like fun to me!" She began to grind against him and let out a lusty purring sound as she felt him beginning to twitch and swell below her. Putting his hands on her hips, Jon held her so he could grind back up at her. In the dim light he could see her lick her lips, looking smug. Laying a big hand on her ass, swatting her somewhat gently, Jon startled her and she yelped, but then she looked and reacted excited by the action.**

** "You've been a very naughty girl Kitten, unless you straighten up and behave yourself, you're going to get a very thorough spanking!" He tried to sound gruff, but she giggled again.**

** "Well tough shite on my behaving so you might as well give me that spanking!" Sliding down out of his lap, Saraya dropped her shorts and then lay across his thighs. Jon groaned softly, his cock jumped and rose to full erection in moments. Her wiggle teased him and made his eager cock ache for her. Vixen! Gently but firmly gripping her hair at the nape, Dean landed a swat on her wiggling ass. The groan that escaped her was amazing. **

** Saraya was grinding herself against his thigh. Swatting a couple more times Jon had her thrashing and grinding hard, she was so turned on he could feel her dampness when his hand wandered between her thighs. She was so damned amazing!**

** "Mmmm you are such a bad little girl!" He murmured, pulling her thighs apart to boldly slip his hand down to feel her wetness. Her tiny little g-string was soaking wet! Running his fingers down her folds made the scrap of a woman across his lap arch up moaning.**

** "I am, I am! You only see what I do though, you have no idea what I'm thinking! Oh god!" She yelped as his fingers found her clit.**

** "Tell me!Tell me all your naughty thoughts!" He growled smacking her ass again. Her sharp little Kitten claw like nails were digging into his thigh, thank god he wore jeans to the ring! As Saraya was moaning out his name and squirming, Jon could barely see the wicked look she gave him but it was there and he was sure of it. She laughed wickedly.**

** "I have this fantasy that some night at work, I'll be somewhere in the arena, and this leader of the Shield, a big handsome lad with brilliant blue eyes, he'll grab me and drag me away." She moaned as he teased her clit a little more. "He'll take me somewhere, a closet, behind the bleachers, a locker room, it doesn't matter, but he'll plow me into the middle of next week! Sometimes I want him to pin me to the wall or throw me to the floor, maybe bend me over something and force himself on me! Oh God!" She was getting real close! Panting wildly, she probably had those beautiful dark eyes glassy and face flushed, Jon was betting on it. **

** "So you want Ambrose to f*ck you senseless do you?" He couldn't help grinning at her loud groan.**

** "Oh the f*ck yeah I do! That black outfit is so damned sexy! Ambrose makes my knickers wet at just the sight of him in that black! When he's overpowering someone, I fantasize it's me!" SHIT! Jon's eyes rolled, that was it!**

** "You want to be overpowered! No problem! Open my fly and pull out my cock! You have some sucking to do! And I better not feel the teeth of the zipper or from your mouth!" Moaning loudly Saraya was quick to comply. In just moments his eager cock was being sucked into that sweet, hot mouth. Bobbing as she worked him, Saraya moaned softly as she moved, sending wild tingles through Jon's body, driving his cock crazy. This new information was wildly exciting...so his little Hellcat wanted to play rough in her fantasies, those were fantasies he wanted to make come true! He was going to bang the hell out of that little girl, all over the f*cking place!**

** As she sucked on him, Jon worked her clit and teased her wet folds. The moans escaping her drove him crazy! Each one went straight to his cock and made him shiver!She was going to cum quick, he could feel it! Each time he growled at her it stoked the fire in her and she reacted strongly, she was practically soaked before this new fun stared, now it was amazing how wet she was. He almost slid a couple fingers into her to f*ck her with but thought...'screw it, she'd probably prefer riding my cock!' Swatting her ass gently, he instructed her to drop her knickers and stop sucking his cock and try to guess what he wanted her to do next!**

** With a loud groan Saraya complied instantly, reaching into his thigh pocket, extracted a condom, rolled it on him then straddled his lap and slid down onto him in a mere few seconds. Sliding her top off, Saraya offered her bra-less breasts to Jon for his enjoyment. That hot velvet sheath sliding down to encase him in her blazing heat and sweet tightness was sheer heaven. Bracing her hands on Jon's shoulders Saraya began to rise and fall. Mm, yeah, that was so f*cking sweet! **

** "You read my mind Kitten. Very good! Now ride me hard baby and put me away wet!" Saraya laughed at the equine reference and kissed him briefly. This little minx knew how to make him feel so damned good, and since she put her tits right where he could play with them without any effort, Jon dipped his head and captured a pert nipple to suck on. Gracefully rising and falling on his girth, Saraya asked him softly if would help her make her fantasies happen, the thought of the whole thing was a huge turn on for her. Releasing her nipple Jon nodded.**

** "I know baby, I can feel it!" Doubting she saw his wicked grin in the dark. He pinched her other nipple. "You got so damned wet when you were telling me about it!" Flicking his tongue over the firm nub, he nodded. "You may be sorry you told me of that little fantasy! You're going to be taking one hell of a pounding because of it!"**

** "Oh God promise?!" She clamped down on him, making him grunt involuntarily as he was squeezed tight. Jon nodded.**

** "I'm gonna be banging your sweet pussy all over the place! You're gonna be begging for mercy before I finish with you!"**

** "Oh my f*cking god Jon! Ohhhhh God!" With a loud moan, that sweet body clenching his began to throb and tremble as her climax hit her hard. Wrapping his arms around her he chuckled, trying to hold off so he could set her off again. Long soft hair tickled his arms and legs as she threw her head back, face to the sky as she climaxed. Leaning to nip her neck, Jon grinned as Saraya shuddered for a couple seconds then relaxed in his arms for a bit, his mouth caressing the crook of her neck, holding her gently. **

** Saraya's abundant wetness soaked his sheathed cock and little bits of it trickled down onto his balls and thighs. Damn! What a waste! He could be licking that up! 'Next time!' He thought. When she straightened up again it was his turn, his little rogue reached between them to fondle his balls as she began to rise and fall again. Groaning and nodding Jon praised her efforts. **

** "Mmmm yeah Kitten, that's it! Damn you know how to make me feel so f*cking good!" Sliding his hands over her body, shoulders to thighs a couple of times, Jon finally gripped her hips and began to move with her. Other than the hard rock under the blanket they were sitting on making his ass go numb for sitting for so long, Jon liked Saraya's choice for this round. Quiet, no one to hear them yelling, serene nature around them, billions of stars above them, an occasional shooting star to watch, yeah, this spot needed to be enjoyed again.**

** Swatting that cute ass of Saraya's a couple times as his lover rode him, Jon grinned as she grew more aggressive, he liked this, a lot! Saraya aggressive was one hell of a turn on. In the past 8 weeks his little minx had really shown she 'got' him, she understood what would excite him, please him, intrigue him, and she put effort into keeping him satisfied. She was the first woman he ever wanted to return everything she was giving him. She was definitely worth keeping!**

** Reaching to help her along, Jon's fingers slid between then and circled her clit, teasing at her. Her happy moan and nodding spurred him on, working his fingers faster, he made Saraya clamp down harder on him, and the way she was doing it, it felt like she was milking his cock, the sensation was so incredible and intense. That dirty little mouth of hers started up, begging him to f*ck her silly, telling him she couldn't wait until they were at an arena, and he snuck up on her, spanked her for being such a bad girl and reamed her pussy, leaving her too tired to 'misbehave any further'. **

** Grabbing the small woman tightly but carefully, Jon switched them around so Saraya was flat on her back staring at the stars and he was f*cking her hard, just like she wanted. Strong legs wrapped around him and squeezed as tight as that hot pussy. Thrusting harder and faster until she was getting closer again, her heels dug into his back. His own heat was rising fast. He was gonna cum pretty quick now, just a little more, just a little..almost...Saraya arched up screaming and clamped down on him. That was it! With a bellow, arching to face the sky, the shooting star over his head as he felt fireworks exploding in his body, Jon began to discharge abundantly. His hips pounding into the smaller body until the orgasmic tremors slowed and stopped. **

** Saraya clung tightly to him throughout her second climax, and slowly relaxed. Barely able to move for a couple minutes, Jon moved Saraya into his car as soon as he could, so they could safely relax without any native wildlife unexpectedly joining them. Snuggled in the back seat, kissing gently, sweetly, now that the wild fervor of lust had calmed, the two lovers dozed off for a bit.**

** Before he fell asleep Jon grinned to himself, he was going to need to make sure he did everything he could to keep his little minx happy. His Shield gear was going to be working over time...maybe he should invest in some handcuffs, a blindfold, definitely a gag, or something to pass as one. While he knew Saraya could keep quiet if she needed to, he doubted she would stay quiet if 'Ambrose' was bending her over and pounding her pussy for all he was worth. Yeah, he was going to need a gag. She'd be yelling loud enough to hear her all the way to ringside and THAT, would NOT be good for business!**

****Thank you for reading :) Please review and have a great day! Xoxox :)****


	11. Chapter 11

** After the revealing night in the untamed desert with his untamed minx, Jon had a bunch of seriously wicked thoughts in his head. He wanted to see just how much the black Shield gear effected his little wild one, the safety of his apartment would give him an idea how crazy Saraya might get. As he held her, watching a meteor shower, he thought out a few things before heading home, tomorrow he was going to have some fun and see just how crazy they could get. **

** A quick shower warmed them up before they crawled into bed for the night. Kissing and cuddling one another, they snuggled and whispered to one another until they fell into an exhausted sleep. After a breakfast out, the next morning was spent getting necessary washing of clothing and replenishing supplies to repack their travel cases for the upcoming work week. After which Saraya slipped in the tub for a little 'wash up', doing whatever it was she did to 'tidy her body up'. **

** Admittedly, Jon was curious as to what she meant, and kind of caught a hint that he could join her. She wanted him too, but if he was going to pull off his surprise attack on her, he needed to get ready, this timing was perfect. He said 'next time' and kissed her gently. With a cute but sweet pout, headed into the bathroom saying she'd keep him to that. She'd been a very sassy minx today, teasing him, wiggling her cute ass at him, trying to stir him up. **

** Once Jon knew Saraya was soaking in the tub, his ring gear quickly came out and he dressed himself head to toe in his black swat outfit. Finding a couple bandana's for ties and a gag, if need be, he went into the second bathroom to check his appearance, decided he was ready, then he made a few changes in his bedroom while he waited for Saraya to exit the master bathroom.**

** Darkening the room and removing anything that would interfere with the appearance of her being 'ruthlessly taken' by a mercenary. His cock twitched eagerly, Jon paced back and forth. Finding out Saraya had the fantasy of being dominated by Ambrose drove him crazy. The things he could do! Finally he could tell Saraya was finishing up and stood off to the side in the door of the walk in closet watching for the bathroom door to open. **

** Coming out into the bedroom in a pair of body hugging sweat pants and a cropped shirt. Saraya had her hair up in an adorable messy bun. Looking around at the changes in the room she looked perplexed and called his name as she slowed her step and start ed looking around. Taking a stance and doing his damnedest to look stern he took a deep breath as his cock twitched in excitement.**

** "Freeze!" The big blond growled out as Saraya started turning, her eyes caught sight of him and grew huge. Looking him up and down, she took a breath and licked her lips. She held dead still, her eyes lighting up in excitement. Striding forward, looking her over, looking her up and down blatantly, Jon circled the small woman noting she was starting to tremble and looked like she was having a hard time containing her excitement. Fooling around with his gloves he stopped in front of her and looked down at her coldly. His cock wanted her attention, bad.**

** "Hands behind your back!" He barked, Saraya immediately complied. "On your knees!" Again, quick compliance. Looking up at him with those beautiful dark eyes that glanced at his swollen crotch with a light smirk before meeting his, Saraya probably fancied herself in control, well she was, she led his cock all over the damned place. This time he was taking control back, his inner Mox wanted out. **

** "So you think by kicking a couple little prissy Diva's asses and yelling 'this is my house' night after night in the ring and acting like you rule the roost, that you are really in charge, hm? Maybe with the pathetic, posing and prancing ill-trained girls who call themselves Divas you might have an edge and maybe can dominate over them. When you act like you have control over any Superstar however, that is an injustice. The Shield eliminates injustice." He made a fist, then stretched it out, looking at his gloves carefully. Then with a hard look, glanced at Saraya.**

** "You tried exerting control over your lover earlier. Trying to bate him into doing what you wanted. Shaking your ass at him, acting cute..." Jon waved a finger in the 'no, no' gesture and shook his head. "You can try for control...BUT, you will NEVER be able to come close to real control while the members of the Shield are around. The Shield is the ultimate control and we will not allow any woman to ever have control over any of us! You have committed an injustice, you will be detained and appropriate measures will be employed to correct and compensate for any injustices." With a sneer, he reached for his fly and unzipped it. Saraya's gaze was glued to his emerging dick.**

** "For starts, I'm in the mood for some head, so open that cute mouth of yours and start sucking!" Wrapping a big hand around the back of her neck he brought her face and his eager dick closer. Obediently Saraya opened her mouth and allowed his entry. Sucking him in, her tongue swirling around in a deliciously perfect motion Jon thrust a little. Fuck she was good at this! Just like last night, she was sucking him down like a pro. Keeping his hand firm on her neck he directed her. Strong enough to play the part, careful not to hurt her. **

** Enjoying his lover's oral attentions for a couple of minutes, the big ginger blond abruptly released her and pulled away, something his lower body protested immediately. Saraya's eyes were glassy as she was released. Smirking, he shook his head.**

** "Clearly you do not understand this is a punishment! Stand and approach the bed!" Saraya smirked at him, rose up, flipped her head and snapped out the word 'no' before turning away. Wildly excited by her defiance Jon grabbed her in a swift headlock and walked her to the bed, forcing her head and shoulders down. One hand secured her wrists, holding both firmly, the other pulled a bandana from his pocket. Tying her wrists behind her back just tightly enough to hold them there, he was surprised she didn't struggle free.**

** "Big mistake little girl!" He swatted her ass and heard a throaty moan. "You like being roughed up do you?" Another swat and she was biting at the blanket. "I should have known! You have the 'bad girl' attitude, but if I was to check, I bet your pussy would be dripping like a needy little bitch in heat!" With a growled out retort from Saraya, Jon smacked her ass again and grinned at the whimper that escaped her, yanking down her sweats, he almost groaned as the sweet smell of her arousal became noticeable. Cupping her damp intimate area he grinned.**

** "Hands off you bastard! That's not for the likes of you!" She barked and got another smack to her ass. Watching how she clenched when he did that, the delightful scent growing stronger and sweeter. Jon knew Saraya was playing her part well, and loving the whole thing. With one hand in the middle of her back he held her hands still and pulled his left glove off with his teeth and dropped it down by her face. She jumped when he put his hand on an ass cheek and slid it down her thigh and then to her soaking wet folds.**

** "Mmmm yeah, you are a really bad girl, and bad girls need to be punished and taught to behave!" Pulling her around suddenly, using a knee to pin her legs by holding down her sweats between her knees, he undid his belt and pants, shoving them down. "Bad girls only understand one thing, being MADE to behave, being FORCED to comply!" Saraya squirmed and got her thigh swatted. Slipping on a condom, praying she was ready, pretty sure she was, Jon lined himself up quickly and gripping his lovers hips, pulled her back onto him quickly. **

** With a yelp, Saraya arched up. Jon grabbed her shoulder's and used that grip to control her actions, she surprised him when she exploded immediately after being filled, shuddering deliciously around his thickness. Jon reveled in the sensations her climax made him feel. That sweet feeling that made him feel her pussy was trying to suck him dry was the best, ever! He gave her a minute then began to seek his climax. Thrusting a little harder and faster than normal, not having time to worry how she was doing because she quickly began to move with him and was moaning in delight. **

** He'd sworn to give her a pounding and she was ready. Careful not to hurt his lover, he did push her here and there and found her taking all he was giving without hesitation. Her cute bare ass in the air with her pastel girly colored clothing shoved aside as his black covert-op clothing covered her, it had a dirty and exciting look. His cock was loving that sweet body and being buried deeply inside. Damn, how much better could life ever get?**

** "You secretly like being controlled, don't you?" He leaned forward to growl in Saraya's ear. "Your pussy was dripping before I touched you and you exploded the second I shoved my cock in you!" Saraya was biting her lip and moaning softly, other than that she kept surprisingly quiet. Jon was pretty sure she was trying to work herself up for another climax. He gave her some help and pounded at her, grinding his big body into hers. Every time he did, she groaned louder. The excitement was incredible like this, he was going to finish up pretty quick. Her sweet heat and the way her body held him like a vice was driving him crazy. **

** All the places he could 'dominate' her while on the road, yeah, this was going to be one hell of a ride! Jon's hips pounded at Saraya, her body reacting in an effort to climax again. Grabbing her hair and pulling back firmly, but not too hard was apparently a very welcome gesture, Saraya shamelessly groaned and moved her hips in rhythm with his. **

** "Gonna tame the 'bad girl' attitude right out of you even if I have to pound this pussy five times a day for the next six months!" Jon smirked at the utterance from his partner that sounded suspiciously like 'Oh god yes!' as she bit into the blanket. She was getting close to a second climax, he could feel it. His own release was being spurred on by the image of her being forced to take what he did, the contrast between his much bigger body in black gear and her 'cutesy' appearance, and the 'forcing' of her, making her 'submit' to him. Damn this was so sweet! He was really getting off in how much pleasure her fantasies were giving him.**

** Saraya's heated responses were genuine and intense, she was thrashing and moaning constantly and almost ready to climax again. That sweet pulsing around him was doing him in, his balls were twitching and pulling up as he felt that surge amassing right before he exploded. With a groan, the intensity erupted and he unloaded stream of stream, shuddering as his hips rammed against the smaller body, driving his cock into her core, pounding ruthlessly.**

** Stifling a scream as her second climax began, Saraya clawed at the bed and arched up into him, shuddering as her body clamped down hard and drew everything he had out into her. Wrapping his arms around him as their bodies rocked violently together until the waves of intensity slowed and they slowly calmed. All Jon wanted to do then was wrap Saraya in his arms and hold her while he relaxed, but he had to finish this game before moving on. Her defiant smirk flashed back over her shoulder at him made it easy to do do. Pulling away and flipping the startled woman onto her back, he leaned over her growling.**

** "Looks like I'm going to have to keep at you until you learn to behave!" A lowering of lashes and a contrite expression from Saraya ended this round. Backing away and stripping off his gear, Jon crawled up onto the bed and released Saraya's wrists. Kicking off her own clothing, she sprawled out on top of him and wrapped her arms around him, Kissing him sweetly, sated and looking ecstatically happy she sighed.**

** "That was incredible! Thank you!" Kissing her back he nodded, it sure as hell was incredible. Oh man, all the ways this game could be played, and they really hadn't started yet, this as just a trial run... He had to get some handcuffs, maybe a blindfold and definitely a gag. Keep them on him, ready to play at a moments notice...**

** Saraya stretched out, her fingers playing with the curls at the back of his neck while Jon decided that he had to go online, scope out the layouts of the arenas they would be at next week. Grinning as he kissed the sweet lips coming after his, he began to seriously think about carefully planning their 'covert' activities for maximum pleasure with just enough safety and discretion involved to keep them out of hot water with the bosses, all while doing things that would curl their hair if they found out! Jon chuckled at the image and snuggled Saraya on his chest for a cat nap. Yawning then stretching a little, he tucked his lover's head under his chin and drifted off to naughty dreams...**

****Thank you for reading. Please review :) Have a blessed day! xoxox****


	12. Chapter 12

**** My apologies for posting this a day late, I had a 'situation' yesterday, then my computer and the Emergency Room surroundings did not play well together...now that is done with... on with the lovers...****

** Waking with the scent of Saraya around him was a decadent delight for Jon. His little beauty was snuggled so sweetly against his chest. Damn, she just felt so good there! Watching as she woke and with graceful motions... Saraya began to stretch her limbs and move, he enjoyed every second of watching and feeling. Pouting lips rose up to get a kiss. Several kisses later, they slowly got up, and headed out for a leisurely breakfast. For someone who had alleged wanting to see the sights in Vegas initially, Saraya had no interest in seeing anything but him, as this was the second time they discussed that, he knew her comments about wanting to visit Vegas had nothing to do with tourist attractions. **

** Another drive and they headed back to his place to relax with a movie he had selected. Lunch had been picked up on the way in and it was cute to watch Saraya preparing food and acting domestically to serve up a late lunch. Two hours poolside gave him a chance to enjoy her sexy body in a bikini, he was doubly pleased as he only had to glare at one man who tried looking too closely at his beautiful lady. After soaking in some sun they headed back in to have some cuddle time and wound up falling asleep for a nice long nap after she decided to climb up on his back and give him a nice back rub.**

** Jon found himself waking from the nap the same way he woken up this morning. A sexy sweet lady who was laying across his body, rubbing against him as he woke. Most of her motions connected with his body and were stirring him up. Son of a...! With a soft moan Saraya rubbed against his immediately growing stiffness, then giggled and boldly reached to cup him, gently squeezing. **

** "Your playing with fire there baby, you should have ignored it and let it go back to sleep!" Leaning to kiss him she nipped his chin and pouted.**

** "You made him and me wait so long, we need your all the sweet loving attention we can get. So we needed it as often as we can get it." Bursting out with laughter, Jon told her to have at it! With a big grin, Saraya threw back the covers. "I'm the luckiest bitch in the world to have you as mine." She leaned to kiss his lips. "All the girls want the sexy 'Leader of the Shield' Dean Ambrose, but he's mine...mine, mine, mine!" **

** "Aw Kitten you're not a bitch."**

** "Yes I am! And I'm damned proud of it!" Laughing at her and shaking his head Jon watched as Saraya grinned and kissed him again then sliding a strong leg down his waist moved over and straddled his body. Placing her hands on his chest, she slid them slowly down his torso.**

** Her softest areas were right over his eager and swelling parts, and it was no surprise when she ground her hips against him slowly for a minute, traces of her wetness rubbed him wickedly, a smirk on her beautiful face. Firmly saying her first name, Jon gave Saraya a warning look and got a peck to the lips and a 'I know what I'm doing here.' She scooted down to his thighs and reached to stroke him a couple of times then held him firmly. Looking up at him she smiled wickedly and gently gripped his balls, massaging them with one had as her other stroked him a little more.**

** "That's right Luv, you let me take care of this bad boy right here and I know you'll both take care of me!" Damn! Her words and the look on her face almost did him in right then. F*ck it! Jon decided. If his little minx wanted to play with his cock all damn day, it was hers. Maybe she could wear the damned thing down so he could stop being so outrageously horny! Leaning over his hips Saraya blew a hot breathe across the damp tip that made him throb and finish rising to full girth, the eager flesh hoping to feel her mouth.**

** Saraya's hot velvety tongue flicked out and granted his unspoken wish. Groaning as that sweet mouth began to kiss and lick up and down his length and tease around the fat tip, circling it perfectly, Jon moaned and lay back, enjoying every second of her ministrations. Rubbing her shoulder gently as she worked on making him feel good, the strange urge to keep physical contact was wildly satisfying once he had that contact. So many things were different with how he and Saraya dealt with one another compared to other women in his life. It never ceased to amaze him.**

** Raven locks trailed like silk across his thighs with a gentle tickling. Dark eyes watched as he reacted to her sweet mouth and the pleasure she was giving him. Raking her nails down his thigh, Saraya grinned as he shivered. Reaching for her body Jon was thwarted by her wagging her finger at him telling him 'no!' What was she up to? Saraya watched him as she gave him some of the best head he had ever had, it was impossible to hold still and be anything resembling quiet. That however seemed to be what she was waiting for. **

** Once he was thrashing around and making tons of noise he was allowed to put his hands on her. Those creamy white thighs on either side of his legs..mmmm..sheer decadence! So soft but so strong, squeezing tight on him. Working her mouth and hands perfectly, Saraya had him in 7****th**** Heaven. She had figured out what he liked some time ago and did things with perfection now. Trying desperately to hold on and not ask if she was going to just suck him dry or if they would be advancing to something else, she reached for his hand and he complied without a word.**

** Putting his hand on her inner thigh was all she had to do, he understood the silent request. Sliding his hand up that creamy thigh Jon slid his hand up to feel her softest areas, already moist with excitement, probing gently into the hot depths of her core he felt the wetness which was in the process of rapidly increasing. Teasing at the delicate folds of flesh as he began to gently rub at Saraya's clit, he was rewarded with a deep throaty moan. Saraya moved against him as she slowly drew away from his soaked cock.**

** "I want to ride you," She murmured and got immediate consent. Like he'd deny her anything? Especially sex. Reaching to help Saraya move so that when she sank down, he was deep inside her sweet heat and she was safely seated on his hips. Oh God! The woman was sheer perfection! Moaning in delight at how good she felt around him, he was unaware he was speaking his thoughts. Saraya leaned forward and Jon reached to grab her luscious tits to play with for a few minutes, teasing the pert little nipples with his fingers then his mouth.**

** God how he loved this woman, and what she did...wait...did he just think...love? Dark eyes locked with his as the beauty straddling him began to rise and fall on him. Her hands planting on his chest for balance, teasing him by pinching at his nipples. Leaning down to bite at one before biting his lips. Saraya laughed when Jon leaned to bite at her and missed. Love...maybe, they sure felt...perfect together. Hot, sweet, velvet vice that held him so tight and massaged him wickedly. Oh God that was so damned good! Grabbing her hips and holding tight he worked with her motions.**

** "Yeah Jon, that's so good baby!" Saraya's head fell back, that long hair teasing his skin, tickling him. "I swear your body is absolutely the only match for me. It's perfect!" She moaned loudly as their bodies slapped together. That word. Perfect. She was thinking it too. Maybe...maybe. Could she be his...'one'? Clenching her body to squeeze him harder she made thinking impossible. So f*cking sweet! Rising up as she squeezed and releasing before she came back down. Oh my god yes!" **

** Rotating her hips a little as he rose to embrace her, nipping at her throat, Jon got several biting kisses which he eagerly returned. Holding Saraya in his arms as she moved, pleasuring them both deliciously, he was aware of how often their eyes met and would lock for several moments at a time. Eye contact with a woman who was a quick f*ck or even the woman he'd been banging for relief wasn't a happening thing during sex. With Saraya it was easy, and it happened, a lot.**

** Riding him with rougher and rougher motions as their excitement increased. Saraya's moans were happening on every upward movement now. Thrusting up to rub her and be rubbed as she squeezed, worked for them both. She was so damned wet her sweet juices were coating his cock and trickling down it, he could feel his balls and thighs getting wet from her abundance.**

** "You're so damned wet kitten you're drowning my cock with all those hot juices." He couldn't help teasing. Saraya bit her tongue and then licked his lips. **

** "You f*cking love it and you know it!"**

** "Damn right I do!" A tingle deep inside of him warned him he was almost ready. Saraya's intense expression and a slight quiver in her pussy was telling him she was close too. **

** "Almost..." Moaning as she ground down into him.**

** "Me too!" She nodded.**

** "I know Kitten, let it go!" Moaning softly a couple times as she began to move rapidly. Saraya let out a low keening wail, throwing her head back as the pulsing began around him. Jon groaned out Saraya's name as he started feeling the intense rushes beginning as the tightening sensation in his balls began and he exploded. Saraya was moaning his name over and over as she shuddered for a moment as they moved into one another a couple of times then slowly relaxed, falling back into the pillows. **

** Breathing heavily, trying to recover and keep touching as they relaxed, Jon felt his girth fading, still inside of Saraya as she sighed, her body on top of his, looking so happy and satisfied. After a minute she raised her head and smirked at him.**

** "So Lover, I'm sheer perfection am I?" Saraya teased. Jon's jaw dropped and he felt color rising to his face. Shit! Had he said that? Kissing his lips and rubbing noses with him, his little minx's face lit up when he nodded. With a squeal of happiness she hugged him tightly for a moment before settling down to rest calmly in his arms.**

** "You know what Jon? For me, you are perfection too!" Gobsmacked, too stunned to say a thing, all he could do was pull her close and hug her tight kissing her forehead over and over. An overwhelming sensation filling Jon's chest as his eyes suspiciously felt damp all of a sudden. She was going to be his end, he just knew it...but what a way to go!**

**** Thank you for reading, please review. Holiday Blessings to all! Xoxox! :) ****


	13. Chapter 13

**** No wild and woolly, down and dirty sex in this chapter, sorry, just some sweet loving... and evil plot twists. :)****

******The next day was the final day they had off, the prior lust that ruled them wasn't raging wildly in either Jon or his sweet lady as they went through their bags, packed clean laundry and sundries for the upcoming work week. There was lots of breaks in the packing for kissing and cuddling. Saraya would climb into Jon's lap or arms for a cuddle without warning, kissing him, running her fingers through his curls and nuzzling for a few minutes before going back to whatever she had been doing before she decided to come and snuggle up. Jon returned the favor a few times and thoroughly enjoyed the outcome.**

** Deciding to try to give Jon a massage once the packing was finished, Saraya really found something in that to tickle his fancy. Stretching out on the bed completely nude and relaxed as lotion was rubbed into his backside. Jon loved the feel of his little nymph straddling him and making him feel so good. Those little hands were strong enough to really work him over well, he teased he could stop visiting massage houses now because she was so skilled and promptly got Saraya's knees dug into his ribs making him grunt in response before a sharp nip to the shoulder blade followed.**

** Rolling them both so he could pin her, Jon held his feisty lover down, wrapping his arms and legs around her, kissing and nuzzling until she settled and was kissing back. Long thin arms wrapped around his neck and began a sweet, slow scratching that began to spread across his shoulders and neck in delicious contact. Laying beneath him and kissing him sweetly, Saraya's dark eyes looked up into his, the dark depths filled with something warm, Rubbing their noses together and sliding his tongue in to dance with hers, Jon rolled so he was on his back and she lay on top of him.**

** For close to two hours they played on the bed, Jon managed to get his boxer-briefs on, Saraya lost her shorts, but there was nothing too crazy going on. Hands stroked and caressed, kisses went all over both bodies, few words were actually spoken, but they seemed to be doing some incredible communicating. Kissing deeply and sweetly for long period of times, the air filling with soft moans as their tongues tangled and their hands wandered. It was sheer paradise. Neither showed any inclination to stop until long after both of their stomachs were screaming for food. Too lazy to leave the coziness of his apartment, they ordered food for delivery, then after eating, adjourned to the couch for more cuddling and kissing.**

** About the time they should probably be getting ready for dinner, Saraya had checked their phones which had both been set to charge. As he pulled out a couple of beers to go with their take out, Jon heard a nasty volley of cursing from the bedroom. Startled, he set the bottles down quickly and headed to the bedroom calling for Saraya. She was sitting on the bed as he walked in, looking at both phones with a deadly look on her face.**

** "Raya? What is it baby? What's going on?" Her eyes flashed in anger as she looked up biting her lip. Taking a breath and huffing it out she held up the phones.**

** "It seems a situation has arisen." Saraya looked down at the phones. Jon immediately asked if she and her family was okay, they all were. "Jon..what would you do..if...Would you go back to an ex, if...you found out she was pregnant?" Tears were rising up in her eyes. Jon sat beside her and pulled her into his lap.**

** "What the Hell kitten?" He reached for one phone, then the other, then let out a string of curse words. Messages back and forth on both phones were telling him Renee was pregnant, and she was saying by him. Several messages each on both phones spelled a major headache coming. He felt sick at the look on Saraya's face. Cupping her chin gently, he kissed her lips. "Take it easy kitten, even if she was knocked up by me I couldn't go back to her. I'm with you now." Her eyes grew huge. Her expression was actually scary.**

** "You'd walk away from your child, to stay with me?" She sounded stunned, and not happy stunned. He wasn't sure what was coming from her next but he was sure he had to stop it quick, and tell her an old secret. Ignoring the thought that it was something she could one day use against him, and it was a painful secret. Jon decided to tell her. He tapped Saraya on the nose and whispered he had something to say, and he was only going to say it once.**

** "The only three other people that know what I am about to say, will keep this secret to the end. I need you to do the same. If you care about me the way you say you do, you will." Saraya's jaw dropped, then she closed her mouth, eyes huge. "I do not advertise this and you'll figure out why real quick. If Renee is pregnant, there is no way in Hell it's mine." Saraya seemed to think on that.**

** "You sound so damned sure, I mean I know it's been awhile since you've been with her but..." Jon shook his head firmly.**

** "No kitten, stop right there. There is no way in heaven and earth I got her pregnant." Saraya watched him closely, expectantly. With a sigh, he shook his head. He never thought telling a woman this would be hard, but telling Saraya was brutal, but if he wanted to keep her, he had to tell her. Shit, she might leave after hearing this anyway.**

** "I know without a doubt that I didn't get her pregnant because I can't make babies." With a gasp, Saraya immediately looked sympathetic and put her hand on his chest.**

** "Oh God baby! I'm so sorry!" Her long slender arms wrapped around him and she kissed his chin. "I ought to kick that bitches Arse to Hell and back for this!" Feeling a sweet tenderness and pain for him from his lover for his painful revelation, Jon was pretty sure she'd not leave him...for this. Running her fingers through his ginger-blond curls she pouted.**

** "That's fucking criminal Jon, you'd have made such beautiful babies!" Feeling his cheeks warm at her kindness, Jon snuggled her a bit more, accepted tender kisses and answered the shy question of how long did he know? How did it happen? Grabbing Saraya and stretching out on the bed, snuggling her close, he shrugged and said he'd known since he was 24 that he was sterile. **

** "It was my own damned stupidity, ride and arrogance that did it. I slept around so much, and honestly took and drank so much shit, only losing the chance to reproduce was a miracle. I could have wound up with so much more than a STD that killed my baby making." It was a bitter truth to admit. So many people had told him he'd regret it, he was a smart ass back then, he' been flippant and said no way would he regret it. He was so damned wrong.**

** There was a way for him to be a father, but it could only be for a damned special woman, someone like...Saraya. She looked so sad and cuddled against him. Doing various things to try to make him feel better. He appreciated her efforts and kissed her repeatedly, telling her so. The second secret only Joe and Peach knew. He had a feeling sweet Saraya would soon learn that one too.**

** Demanding to continue his massage, Saraya straddled his back and put so much effort to make him feel good, Jon was pretty sure this little minx could be someone he could spend the rest of his life with, someone who could hear the rest of his secrets. Moaning and making other happy noises to let her know he loved what she was doing. Jon thought her sweet cooing sounds were freaking adorable. The mere fact that she was trying so hard to make him feel good said a lot about her.**

** Casually asking about her past relationships, and what were some of the things she had liked to do, Jon was surprised to find she had classified him in a whole different field than others she'd been with. The two of them worked the same profession, and although from two very different places in the world, they had so much in common with their likes, dislikes, and the things they still wanted to do. Conversing a little later while in the spooning position, holding her against his bare chest, Jon tickled a spot by Saraya's ribs that made her squeal and slap at his hand in such a comical way he had to laugh. Turning in his arms Saraya faced him, the look on her face serious for a moment**

** "Both our phones got messages about a poor little baby on the way. Who's bright idea was it to send us those messages?" Jon shrugged.**

** "One of those messages was from Daniel's phone, so I'm guessing..."**

** "Nikki!" They both said at the same time and laughed.**

** "Yeah I'm betting Renee, Summer and the Bella's had some lovely chat's on what was the best way to try to drive a wedge between us!" Saraya's annoyed statement made those messages make sense. Jon had been wondering on how all of a sudden both phones were bombarded with damning messages making him look like he was playing with two women, and getting one 'in trouble.' He wondered if Renee really was pregnant, if so, who the father was. Picking up his phone he called Roman first, then Colby, asking if they had any idea what had been going on with the phones. Their shocked responses and demands that he tell Hunter were met with resistance. He needed to find out more before he called the boss. **

** After Jon called his best friends, Saraya began to call a couple of hers, lying side by side, their bodies snuggled together, kissing occasionally, as they picked apart the attempt to destroy what they were making together. Their legs tangled together as they took turns trying to figure out the message assault that came the day before they went back to work. **

** Nattie was able to provide the lovers with the fact Renee had been calling around earlier trying to find out if Jon and Saraya were together on their days off this week. Colby had already told Jon that Renee had frequently been in the company of two other men lately. However one was more like a dear older brother than a lover. Emma told Saraya that Summer was determined to get Jon and Renee back together, and was sticking her nose in where it didn't belong and asking way too many of the wrong questions. Daniel messaged Jon and said he had no idea about the odd communicating that apparently was going on between their phones without anybody allegedly touching them.**

** "What a big fucking mess!" Jon ran his fingers though his hair shaking his head. Saraya laughed as she returned to the bedroom after securing a couple of beers for them. They laughed at the whole mess, then cuddled and kissed for a short bit. Then Jon's phone rang again, it was Hunter, and the laughter stopped. Both learned there was a huge media mess over the situation between Jon, Renee and Saraya. Luckily Hunter believed them both when they honestly said they had no idea what was going on.**

** Renee was supposedly pregnant by Jon, who ran away with Saraya after finding out he was going to be a father. Renee was claiming she hadn't sent messages, to anybody, about her newly discovered 'condition'. Several people were questioned, no one knew anything about anything, no surprise there. Hunter advised the lovers to maybe avoid contact with the public as much as possible and stay low key for a few days. He was going to have them stay in Vegas two more days so they could maybe sort this mess out before the RAW and Smackdown taping. Hanging up, Jon heard a giggle beside him. Saraya sprawled out across his chest.**

** "Two more days lover, all alone, ordered to stay out of sight, oh the fun we could have!" Wiggling her eyebrows she made Jon laugh. Seizing her up, he kissed the plump lips of his naughty kitten. Saraya was squirming and whimpering happily in Jon's arms. As big hands began to feel her out. So his ex was pregnant, there was a shit load of drama spreading quickly about this, and a very stupid someone had tried to break up he and Saraya. Fuck that! This girl was his one and only, he thought as he kissed Saraya's lips, nibbling on her lower lip. Jon would walk through the fires of Hell to keep her by his side, and the rest of the world better damn well get used to it!**

****Thank you for reading :) xoxox****


	14. Chapter 14

** Okay, so they didn't exactly stay completely on the low as requested, but they were mostly discreet, and since no one asked for any autographs or pictures, Jon and Saraya figured they were safe as they left the strip after seeing a few things, having a couple drinks, eating, raiding a candy store, riding a roller coaster (Before eating and drinking) and just enjoying some time out together before heading back to his apartment. Bubbly and laughing, Saraya made Jon feel so warm and happy. It was the kind of feeling he used to get after winning a match, or succeeding at some great physical feat, Now he was getting it all the time, just by being with her.**

** Back at his apartment, both of them were relaxing in comfortable clothing as they lay on his bed, watching a movie on Saraya's computer cuddling, both had decided to ignore their phones for a few hours and it had been a very good choice for them. The rumor mills were churning out insane gossip and they were oblivious. It wasn't until the next morning that they were remotely aware of how insane things had gotten even with them staying out of the wrestling scene, or maybe because of it. Saraya had picked up her phone to plug it in to charge and let out a funny noise as she stared at the phone with huge eyes. Lying in bed drinking his coffee, Jon sat up.**

** "Kitten? What's wrong?" She looked shattered as she read something then slowly headed to climb up and snuggle against him, then showing him the phone screen, a frown took over her face. Message upon message were passed to her showing how many were damning Saraya for 'stealing' Jon from Renee, especially when she needed him most or how people were talking about how she had been making the rounds through the male half of the roster. There were positive things but few compared to the negative. It really brought her down. Cuddling her gently, Jon kissing her several times until she relaxed and finally smiled. **

** Jon reached for his own phone not really wanting to. A bunch of messages basically telling him what he already knew was being said and according to Colby, Nikki and Danielle had been fueling the bullshit. The messages sent from Daniel's phone were a serious tip off, and both Nikki and Danielle were called into the boss's office last night and loud yelling went on for a good ten minutes. Both women left looking shaken and had been crying. Renee had also been called in, and although no yelling could be heard, she also left in tears.**

** Colby's message said to call him ASAP. He immediately rang up his former shield-mate to see what was up. Just when he thought it would go to voicemail, Colby answered. He was quick in saying in a very quiet tone that he heard Paul and Stephanie talking, apparently Renee's pregnancy was confirmed at...6 weeks! Everyone knew Jon and Saraya had been 'seeing' one another for over 10 weeks with Jon not getting anywhere near Renee after that night in the bar.**

** Saraya looked up with a wrinkled brow. Mouthing 'he doesn't know', he was glad she understood and nodded at him. Running his hand through her hair when her face settled on his chest, continuing to listen with him. Colby's voice strangely dropped into a lower volume as he said the entire roster heard hell from Paul and Steph last night and they were all threatened with a full array of punishments if they were caught participating in this hate campaign at Jon and especially Saraya. It was nice to know that something was being done. **

** While they listened Saraya got a message she immediately responded to and got very interested in, she however was listening well enough to hear that right before Colby said good bye with a much more normal volume of voice, that both heard a soft male voice saying, 'come back to bed babe.' Both sets of eyes shot open and their jaws dropped as they looked at one another. Okay, interesting! Shaking her head as if to clear her mind, Saraya paused in mid action then showed Jon her phone as he set his aside.**

** "Stephanie and I started messaging a couple of minutes ago. She asked me to send all the messages I was seeing, I blocked her from seeing Nattie's number and one other, she said to ignore all the bullshit. They have some guilty parties they were going to confront today. She also said Paul would be calling and giving us instructions on when we would fly out tomorrow." **

** "I don't give a shit about what this mess will do to me Kitten, but I'm worried what it will do to you!" Saraya shrugged and leaned to kiss him. **

** "They can't hurt me if I don't let them! And trust me babe, I have been through worse!" She kissed him again. "We'll get through this bullshite and prove to those trying to separate us that it won't happen so they can bugger the hell off!" Another kiss and she flopped down, stretching across the width of the bed he was not using for a couple of minutes and staring at her phone, tapping her finger now and then as she seemed to be reading.**

** When she rolled onto her belly, the sweet mounds of her breasts were very visible and that pert round ass was sticking up, swaying a little. His cock immediately twitched and informed him he was feeling neglected. 'Not Now!' Jon glared down at his body, a little disgusted at how eager his body was at the moment. Saraya swayed back and forth on her elbows a minute, allowing the image of her luscious breasts to tease him as they became more uncovered, a soft groan escaped him as his cock decided it wanted action and began to swell rapidly. Damn! **

** Saraya's first glance was not to his face to see what was wrong. A slight smirk on her face as she glanced at his crotch made Jon think her innocent looking actions were not innocent at all. Dropping her phone and shoving it aside, Saraya crept forward, the motion causing her breasts to almost free themselves completely from her top. Rubbing her cheek against the aching bulge Jon was trying to ignore, Saraya glanced at him with a very wicked look. With a groan Jon realized Saraya's actions were deliberate, and she meant to stir him up. **

** With their eyes locked, She grasped at his cock gently and kissed at the tip, then releasing him, reached for the waistband of his shorts and began to tug at them. Well hell! If she was going to love up his aching need, who was he to try and stop her? Raising his hips to assist in the removal of his shorts, he pulled off his t-shirt and tossed it aside. Caressing his thighs and pushing them apart, she slid in between, pulling her top up and off. Leaning to kiss the damp tip of his cock, running her tongue over the head, she grinned as the moans escaped Jon.**

** With a firm hand she took hold of his balls and massaged them with more force than usual, Damn that was good! Wiggling the tip of her tongue up the slit, licking away the pearl of pre-cum that formed, Saraya grinned as Jon began moaning loudly. Swirling her tongue around the fat head of his cock, making slurping sounds that were almost obscene, Saraya was obviously enjoying herself. Every time he tried to get hold of her she pushed his hands away.**

** "Let. Me. Play!" She gave his balls a squeeze, causing him to grunt and his hands to back off. In moments she was bobbing on him in a delicious way, sucking hard, stroking and massaging. Praising her fantastic efforts, he was allowed to run his hands through her hair and keep pushing it away from her face so he could watch her. Wicked eyes were watching as he bit his lips, his cock loving the attention she gave him. Damn that sweet little mouth was so freaking wonderful!**

** Naughty nails scratched at him, driving him crazy. Squirming a couple times and moaning her name, Jon was startled when she pulled away suddenly. Standing on the bed, she shimmied out of her leggings and thong. Oh f**k! Straddling his legs, the look on her face making her intentions clear. He glanced at the drawer that held the condoms. Saraya shook her head and the 'warning finger' he had learned not to challenge when certain women was waved it at him. **

** "NOPE!" She knelt and shook her head again. "There's no reason to use one of those damned things, we're both clean, besides..." Her look grew so damned wicked. Leaning over him, brushing her belly then her pussy over his cock, she leaned to lick at his lips before kissing them. "I want to feel you as you explode!" She pecked at his lips..oh God! There was a wicked glint in her eyes.**

** "I want to feel you cum inside of me!" Her whisper made him groan loudly. Rising back up over his hips, she didn't give him a chance to protest. (Not that he would have!) With a quick motion she was over him, grasping his cock and leading the head to her pulsing hot entrance.**

** "F**K!" Saraya sank down and made him damn near scream. The intensity for him was so much more than he had in so long... Leaning to kiss him as she began to ride him, she asked how long it had been since he had sex without a condom. Groaning, barely able to think, he managed to groan out '5 years plus.' The feeling of her now was phenomenal! So hot and tight! So perfect! He thought her perfect before, no...THIS was perfection!**

** Gripping her hips, totally lost in what he was feeling, Jon tried to focus on giving her something good but she kept telling him to relax and enjoy it, this was for him. When she had sank down onto him she was already so damned wet, he really could feel it for the first time, and the way she just gushed! Oh God! Unable to talk, all he could do was move as his body demanded and enjoyed his sweet Minx as she began to ride him hard and fast. Gripping his wrists tight in her hands when he tried to let his hands wander, Saraya would only tolerate them on her hips. **

** Warning her he wasn't going to last long if she kept up this pace and the delicious squeezing motion she used as she rose up each time. Her response was a delighted laugh and a 'Good! Now be a good boy, lay back and f**king enjoy it lover!' Oooh! She was going to get it for THAT later! Right now however, he needed to cum. He warned her, more than once. His cock so used to the sensations of sex being dulled by a layer of latex, it went wild when tasting freedom from the evil sheath.**

** He felt the explosion building and moaned another warning. The wild ripples of intensity made him feel like his balls exploded and he arched up with a scream of her name, shuddering violently as he began to feel rush after rush of his cum bursting out and filling her willing body. For the first time in so long he could feel it bursting up from his core, filling the sweet body to overflowing and trickling back down onto him as he kept cumming, feeling like he would never stop!**

** Saraya bounced hard a couple of times as he began to climax and screamed her own release, clamping down so hard on him he could only cry out again. So tight! So hot! Exquisite sensations overwhelming him! Oh GOD! Falling back with his chest heaving as the bursts slowed then stopped and he began to calm himself, Jon wrapped his arms around the woman who collapsed on his chest, trying to calm herself as well. Son of a bitch that was AWESOME! Snuggling Saraya, still deep within her as he slowly faded, Jon sighed heavily.**

** Soft lips caressed his chin. Looking down sleepily and whispered thanks to his sweet minx, Jon cuddled her a bit, then opened his eyes wide.**

** "Did you just get real pushy with me Missy?" She grinned and nodded. Laying a light slap at her ass he shook his head. "You do know we ARE going to talk about that?" She grinned, kissed his jawline and laying her head down on her arms she had folded across his chest and smirking up at him.**

** "God I hope so!"**

**** Thank you for reading, please review. :) xoxox****


	15. Chapter 15

** After a lazy afternoon and a simple dinner in. Jon and Saraya were in bed reading the E-mail Stephanie had sent them with details for their flight out tomorrow as well as who to avoid speaking with and what to keep quiet about, interesting...They cuddled up and talked for awhile. Saraya had been deflecting bullshit about the incident with Renee with her family who suddenly decided they were coming to the U.S. for a visit in the midst of all of this. They would catch up with Saraya next week on the road and would wind up here in Vegas for a couple days. With a loud groan she cursed Renee and all the drama. All Jon could do was try to sooth and calm her.**

** He'd sent out a 'go to' guy he knew yesterday to get something for him and Saraya had glanced at him curiously when the small package was delivered but had not asked when he flashed a smirk at her and said it was a 'little goody for later'. The fact her phone rang and it was her mother helped a great deal in distracting her. Reaching under his pillow he extracted the brown paper bag that had been re-taped shut after he had inspected the item inside. He slowly brought the item into her view and immediately had her intention.**

** "What's it worth to you to see what this is?" Jon teased, loving the wicked look on her face. Leaning up to kiss him, pecking at his lips a couple of times before sliding her tongue in to tangle with his Saraya moaned softly. One thing led to another, hands wandered and the package got dropped to the bed as Saraya slid on top of Jon, running her hands up and down his chest.**

** "You've been so good to me and supportive through all this bullshite. What do you want me to do Luv?" Jon grinned, aw, the possibilities. He was concerned of going back on the road with Saraya feeling worn out from all their amorous behavior. His lower half could always become interested in an interlude but Saraya although acting cuddly wasn't acting that interested in sex. He caressed her thighs, no, she wasn't needy of sexual attention right now.**

** "More of this Kitten..." He puckered and with a delighted smile Saraya lowered herself to kiss him several times. Holding her on his chest while they kissed for a few minutes, Jon had to feel around for the package to hand her when she sat back up.**

** "Open it." He tucked his hands under his head and watched her feel the package over first. The feel of what was inside was discernible and she caught on quick. Her face lit up and she grinned as she tore into the package.**

** "Oh you didn't! I LOVE THEM!" With a squeal Saraya lunged forward to kiss him again. The heavy-duty (but lined) handcuffs absolutely delighted her. She had to try them on to Jon's amusement. He helped her slip them on, and sitting on his waist still, jangled them around with a look of sheer excited joy on her face she bounced slightly and kissed him a few more times, wrapping her bound hands around his head, her hands closing on his as she kissed him even more.**

** "Well hell kitten, if you like these so much what would a full set of body restraints do?" Saraya was giggling like crazy even when he rolled and pinned her. Jon loved seeing how happy she was and the bothers of earlier faded so quickly. It took him awhile but he was able to get the handcuffs back off of her and packed away for 'playtime' while on the road. Constantly rubbing at his neck, stroking his cheek and kissing him, Jon had a very happy lady to snuggle with until the evil alarm woke them up several hours later for coffee and a shower before heading out to breakfast and back out on the road. **

** Keeping as discreet and quiet as possible from one point to another, Jon and Saraya hooked up with Joe at the airport and slipped into the arena two hours later after a late lunch and lots of quiet talk over what had been going on the past couple days. Jon and Saraya had their orders on the current issues. Colby, Joe and Nattie had provided more input on what was going on so far at work. Walking Saraya to her locker room and seeing her safe with Nattie, Jon headed to the locker room to get ready for the Shield's match tonight.**

** Colby had asked how was his 'time off' was, his wagging his eyebrows got him an indignant look from Jon and a pop to the back of his head from Joe, causing the younger man to yelp. When the door opened unexpectedly, Jon turned, thinking it could be Saraya, Danielle minced in, earning nasty glares from the three men. She smirked at Jon until Joe roared at her to 'get the hell out'! Colby seconded the yell with 'get lost' Jon stared her down viciously and pointed to the door.**

** "Get your drama queen, shit disturbing pathetic little ass, OUT OF OUR DAMNED LOCKER ROOM BEFORE I CALL SECURITY! YOU TROUBLE MAKING BITCH! GET OUT! ARE YOU DEAF! LEAVE! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO COME IN WTHOUT ASKING?" Holding Jon back, his buddies yelled continually until the door flew open and Paul looked in.**

** "Would you please get this trouble making bitch out of here? And explain how damned rude she is to walk in without knocking...ESPECIALLY After all the trouble she's caused this last week!" Jon was in blind rage. Paul screamed at Danielle to get the hell out and head straight for his office. Paul told Jon to stay in the locker room and told Colby and Joe to keep him here.**

** Before he got out the door they all heard Saraya asking Danielle what the f**k she was doing in the Shield's locker room, Danielle's response had all four men bug eyed and scrambling to stop the immanent cat-fight.**

** "That cheap shit asshole you're f**king called me in saying he wanted a blow-job, I told him I'm above that!"**

** "F**king liar! It's Jon who's way above talentless cheap whores like you! Piss off you troll, I think your kennel mother is calling you!" An obscenity flew from Danielle's mouth as she took a swing at Saraya. Quicker and more agile, Saraya ducked, grabbed Danielle's long hair and swung her toward a pile of stuffed trash bags that was waiting to be picked up. Landing in a sprawl in the midst of it all, the only thing that kept Saraya from pouncing on top of her was Jon diving out the door and grabbing her around the waist.**

** It was like trying to hold a wildcat, kicking, clawing and snarling until his whispers sunk in and she calmed. Dragging her back to the locker room Joe and Colby assisting him, the last thing they saw as the door shut was Paul standing over Danielle and screaming at her to get her crap and get the Hell out! She was fired! The door shut and Jon was left inside the locker room with a still snarling Saraya while his brothers guarded the door.**

** "Shhh kitten, you won! Relax baby, relax! She's gone, for good, shhhh." Holding her tight, not trusting that she wouldn't attempt to fly out the door to rip Danielle apart until he was damned sure Danielle was gone. Paul was still yelling, they could probably hear him ringside.**

** "Anybody want to stir up bullshit and get escorted from their contracts?! I've had ENOUGH of this BULLSHIT! Read the damned rules we posted...AGAIN! Follow them! OR GO THE HELL HOME!" Saraya and Jon looked at each other.**

** "Rules?" They spoke at the same time. Calling at the door for Joe, he asked when the big man looked in.**

** "Bro? What rules?" Joe nodded and made the 'one minute' gesture and closed the door behind him. Moments later he came in and handed Jon a paper and went back out. Saying it was probably in the envelope he hadn't been able to open yet, but there, 'read it' he told them. It was an official memo from the company brass. Rules of locker-room, ringside and most importantly social media etiquette.**

** "Etiquette?" Jon muttered, shaking his head.**

** "It means Manners and Behavior Luv." Saraya smiled up to see a look of disbelief on Jon's face.**

** "Seriously Raya? I DID know that." He made a face at her in emphasis then pulled her against him as they read through the list. SSDD was his opinion, except now the rules had some pretty serious consequences, as Danielle just found out, and obviously the company had NO problem enforcing the rules. **

** In about ten minutes, things were back to normal and all was calm, the usual mild clamor that occurred before a show went on as usual, just with one less person. Renee made a request through a PA to see Jon, in private, and he through the same PA, said that he did not have time for any sort of meeting with her anytime in the next six months or so.**

** Saraya later accompanied the Shield as far as she could in heading up to their entrance area. Blowing a kiss to Jon, she turned, shaking her ass, making all three men look. Well that little...! Across the back of her shorts, holding onto the belt loops, were the handcuffs he had just bought! Both Joe and Colby laughed at the look on his face.**

** "Nice Bro! Handcuffs already?" Colby got a light punch to the arm.**

** "Come back to bed babe." Jon whispered at him in return watching Colby's jaw drop with glee as the younger man realized Jon must have heard...**

** "Knock it the f**k off you two!" Roman barked rolling his eyes and leading them to their entrance point. They did their entrance, kicked their opponent's asses all over the place and headed back through the crowd. As they headed back a cry of 'deadbeat dad' and several other nasty things aimed at Jon from a familiar sounding woman almost stopped him in his tracks. Luckily, Joe behind him gave him enough of a push that he kept moving.**

** As they hit the backstage area, Jon was fuming over what he had just heard. Walking away from his team-mates he approached Saraya who was getting ready to go to the ring and gave her a kiss for 'luck.' Reaching to touch her back, he noticed the handcuffs were gone.**

** "Where are they?" He narrowed his eyes at her giggle. She stood on her toes to kiss him then she whispered in his ear.**

** "Back where you originally packed them!"**

** "You're in trouble for fooling around with those." **

** "Promise?" She winked as her music started and bolted off to make her entrance, giggling as she went. Shaking his head, he noticed Joe standing there laughing as he waited.**

** "About time you get yourself a good match that can meet you toe to toe." 'Only Joe could say that and not piss me,' off Jon thought, and Joe was right too! Saraya could meet him toe to toe, figuratively of course. They watched her wipe the mat with Nikki in a rare total destruction, probably punishment for Nikki on helping trying to make a mess of their lives. Waiting for his little minx to bounce back into his arms for a couple victory kisses before separating to go wash up and dress to leave, Jon had barely taken his shirt off when there was a frantic knocking at the door, a palm smacking it and Saraya calling out his name. All three men yelled for her to come in.**

** "Jon! Did you have trouble when you went out? Did you hear someone screaming awful things? Things about a baby and something 'deadbeat'?" He guessed the look on his face gave it away. **

** "Why?" His voice sounded hollow. She was all excited, but he just couldn't feel it suddenly.**

** "Danielle's been arrested! I just saw them taking her away. I guess she was in the crowd trying to incite trouble for you!" The three men looked back and forth. Colby nodded and said he had heard, and the voice yelling was familiar. Joe and Jon exchanged glances, then nodded. THAT was the familiar voice, damn stupid bitch! After a moment and a snuggle Saraya left to wash up, leaving Jon mulling over the night and its happenings. What had spurred the ding-bat Danielle into such forceful actions. She was usually a silly little mouse, now she had shown brass none of them had seen from her, it was scary.**

** Finished with wash up and changing, the foursome headed to the Hotel. Joe and Colby dropped off Jon and Saraya, neither were in the mood for going out for drinks and they weren't sure they weren't freed up of their 'laying low' status, and neither couldn't be bothered to check. It could be a really be a bad move at the moment to bother Paul or Stephanie in asking about something like that, so they opted for a little beer and snacks from room service. There were a couple of good movies on to watch so they snacked and cuddled for awhile before Jon addressed the issue of his new handcuffs wandering.**

** "You know kitten, sneaking away with my cuffs and wearing them, being such a naughty girl could earn you some serious punishment." Drinking the last of his beer, Jon set the bottle aside. Saraya was hard pressed to hold back a smirk and her eyes were glowing. She did attempt a contrite look and failed miserably. Looking her over Jon decided that correction for her naughty behavior had to be administered.**

** "You've been very naughty Kitten! There has been a serious injustice done and it must be rectified. Justice must be served! You will be punished!" Lowering her lashes and rising to kneel, sitting on her heels Sarays nodded.**

** "Yes Sir, I understand. I've behaved very badly and I need to be punished for it." Jon grinned, it was a damn good thing they had a late start tomorrow, he didn't see he or Saraya going to bed any time soon...**

**** Thank you for reading, please review :) xoxox****


	16. Chapter 16-Author's note

Please forgive the Author but there will be a short hiatus while unforeseeable events are dealt with. Be back ASAP... Thank you so very much xoxox :)


	17. Chapter 17

**** Hello again, so glad to be back after a break. My muses missed everyone here and are glad to help me write. I promised if they behaved and helped me with my updates I would give them their own story, let's see how they do! :) ****

******Jon addressed Saraya's naughty behavior of earlier, of which she readily admitted to, she also agreed punishment was deserved. Looking her over for a moment, Jon slowly slid from the bed and walked to where his bag with his ring gear was sitting. Saraya remained where she was, like a good girl. After a couple of moments Jon returned to the bed and gruffly ordered Saraya to stand, strip, then stand with her back to him with wrists behind her. With a slight flush to her face she quickly obeyed.**

** As he slid from the bed Jon was feeling prickles of arousal, now with Saraya nude, in front of him and awaiting her 'punishment', he was at full readiness, hard as a rock and eager to feel her hot mouth on him. Walking behind her, Jon was helpless but to grin as he noted Saraya's wrists, ready for the handcuffs. Opening and securing the cold metal onto the delicate limbs, Jon felt his cock twitching when a low moan escaped Saraya.**

** "On your knees," he gruffly commanded, to which Saraya immediately obeyed. On her knees, eyes down, handcuffed, she looked incredible! Sliding his foot between her knees he made them spread a few inches. "I bet if I were to look I would find you getting very wet. Well that requires my fingers touching your pussy, so that isn't gonna happen. This isn't supposed to be pleasure for you, this is punishment, and my fingers on your pussy right now, not happening! Just because you aren't gonna get anything right now however, doesn't mean I won't." Reaching for the elastic at the waist of his shorts Jon carefully pulled the garment down, making sure not to aggravate his swollen parts.**

** Saraya's eyes locked onto his throbbing stiffness the second it was exposed. As he shoved his shorts down he caught a slight movement as she licked her lips discreetly. Stroking himself as he watched her, Jon schooled his expression into one of a stern demeanor. Reaching to grip the hair at the back of Saraya's head he pulled her forehead.**

** "Start showing me that you know how to behave yourself, open that sweet mouth and suck my cock!" Saraya licked her lips boldly and opened her mouth just enough that her plump lower lip caressed the head of his eager cock as he pushed in. That wicked tongue swirled around his heated tip and drew him in easily. Sucking and teasing him with her tongue, she seemed to take no notice of his hand guiding her actions. The feel of her mouth was absolutely delicious! Thrusting slowly at first he reveled in the heat and motions of that hot little mouth.**

** Whether she was naturally good at giving head or it was something in her wanting to please him, she was doing one hell of a great job. Jon debated on whether to cum in her mouth, spank her, then fuck her, or pull out, and fuck her while spanking her. A soft moan from Saraya teased him into a quick decision as the vibrations triggered an instant need to release. Damn she was good! With one hand on either side of her head Jon growled out the command for her to swallow and began to unload an abundant amount of fluid down her willing throat.**

** With almost a smug look on her face Saraya took down every drop of his salty release, his balls slapping her chin as Jon thrust groaning, loving the rush of pleasure she had created. When he relaxed, his cock temporarily spent, Jon sighed as the final shudders rippled through him. That smug look on Saraya's face had to go. Pulling back he glanced at the bed, then reached for her arm and pulled her up.**

** "Okay Princess, that cute little look on your face tells me you do not grasp the concept that this is a punishment!" Sitting on the edge of the bed he pulled Saraya across his lap, finding her low moan impossible to ignore. Running one hand over her sweet ass he gripped her neck with the other. Sliding his hand down to separate her thighs, Jon was aware he'd just made it easier for her to rub her clit against him, especially when he pulled her thighs apart. **

** Jon couldn't resist reaching to see how wet she was now that he'd had some fun, Saraya was soaking wet! As he pulled his hand back the intoxicating smell of her arousal got to him. He'd just climaxed but the wicked scent he smelled from Saraya stirred him again. When his finger tips felt Saraya's delicate folds he felt the abundant fluid and a shiver from her. When she moaned and rubbed herself against his thigh he swatted her ass and received another and louder moan.**

** "Oh God!" Throaty and wicked sounding, the dark haired beauty rubbed against him as he began to lay smack after smack on her round ass. Deciding not to correct her rubbing against him and obviously trying to get off, Jon kept spanking Saraya, loving the moaning and squirming she was doing. Later he could reprimand her for this current lack of control. He wasn't spanking her all that hard but Damn she was moaning and wriggling all over the place!**

** Saraya may or may not have deliberately been trying to rouse him with her actions, but she did and very quickly so. It only took a couple of minutes before Jon was stirring again, and as soon as Saraya felt the firmness growing under her belly she began to rub against Jon's thigh and his cock. Okay! That was the end of that! Pulling Saraya up off of his lap Jon stood and half shoved/ half helped her onto the bed, directing her, shoulders down and ass up. **

** Moving to kneel between her thighs, Jon 'forced' them wider apart and ran the tip of his cock down her folds. The moan was rousing to say the least. That body was just begging to be fucked until she couldn't walk straight anymore! Teasing at her entrance, leaning towards her shoulder, Jon was thinking she looked as is she were enjoying herself a bit too much. He remembered hearing something about her and a wicked thought came to mind, something to throw her off just a little...**

** "Such a sweet wet pussy, such a tight looking ass! I think, I'll just shove this bad boy..." He ran a finger over a place he didn't actually intend on entering and she rose up looking horrified.**

** "Oh you bloody hell! You will not do that Mister! I don't take it up the ass!" Shoving Saraya back down, Jon gave the most evil laugh he could manage, he felt her struggle and heard the curse. Grinning he rubbed his stiffness down her folds.**

** "If I say your gonna take it little girl, you're gonna do it!" Grabbing her hips and taunting for a brief moment, thrusting against her, causing her to rear back up.**

** "Damn it Jon I DON'T go there!" Forcing her shoulders back down Jon growled at her. **

** "I SAID this would be punishment and I meant it! Maybe my cock fucking your ass good and hard would teach you a lesson! You know, I think I will!" Rising up ready to fight the best she could, Saraya tried to grab his sensitive areas while she was handcuffed, it was a brief struggle but he got her hands away from everything he didn't want injured and managed to pin her arms between them. He had to be quick, one hand had to cover her mouth as she was starting to get loud and with a shove he got her bent back over and quicker yet lined himself up and with a hard thrust rammed into where he intended on being all along.**

** Saraya's whole body jerked and the teeth that had begun to bite his hand in anger although easing up when realizing he hadn't plunged into her ass but into her pussy, still bit him pretty hard.**

** "Aw fuck Saraya! Back off on the teeth! Did you think I really would fuck your ass unless you said I could!" He thrust hard a couple of times and felt her explode, clenching down hard on him with her pussy and shuddering hard as her teeth released him.**

** "YOU BASTARD!" She snarled and moaned, moving into his thrusts. Reaching for the key, Jon undid the handcuffs and rubbed at Saraya's shoulder's. Getting her arms under her, Jon half expected the pissed off woman to turn on him, her pussy was still holding him tight, but she was tensing up and looking as if she would become combative. Shit! He'd fucked up bad! He pulled away and kept backing up, shaking his hand and trying to figure out what he had to do to calm her down, if he could.**

** When her head snapped around sharply to look at him Jon felt sick, his urge for sexual fun, Hell, an fun, vanishing. **

** "What the fuck did you do that for?" Saraya sat up and got her hands to her hips. All Jon could do was shrug, not exactly sure which of a couple things that question could cover, he moved to keep his lower parts out of the line of fire. The moments that followed made him feel absolutely sick to his stomach. Slowly dragging out, Jon glanced at his shorts and wondered if he could get them on before she attacked, she sure as hell looked as if she would too!**

** "Why the fuck did you pull out Jon?" Feeling his face warm up he squirmed uncomfortably. He had no answer he could give her. What? He panicked and wanted to protect his privates? Saraya's expression changed and she got off the bed and headed straight for him. Warily when she reached for the hand she had bitten, he allowed her to take it. Raising the hand up and inspecting the palm she kissed the sore area.**

** "I didn't mean to bite so hard." Saraya apologized and kissed the bruised area. "I just wanted to startle you. You sounded like you meant it about buggering my ass. It took a minute to sink in when you said you wouldn't." Finally feeling safe enough to allow himself to turn towards her Jon allowed the slender woman to wrap herself around his waist. Heaving a heavy sigh, Jon embraced her back.**

** "I wouldn't have really done that to you." She nodded.**

** "I know that now, I'm sorry love." Her little hand circled his now less than interested parts. "Let me make it up to you." Amazingly her hand managed to wake the dead so to speak and had him roused quickly. Trying to lead him back to the bed Saraya found resistance in Jon when it came to going back to what they were doing and how. He wasn't in the mood to 'play' like they had been any more. Flopping back into the pillows he found Saraya eager to make amends for ruining his fun.**

** Leaning over to suck his re-wakening parts into her mouth, she fondled his balls and bobbed on him in a way that greatly improved his mood. When he was eager to play again, Saraya swung her leg over his thighs and in moments had impaled herself on his stiffness. Oh God was that ever sweet! Rising and falling slowly, that tightness was milking him sweetly, oh yeah!**

** "That's it Raya, that's good baby, just like that."Jon gently palmed at her breasts as she moved, pinching her nipples enough to make her whimper. Moving up into her as she came back down, Jon was moaning as loud as she was three thrusts later. Squeezing him deliberately and releasing in a totally evil rhythm, Saraya made quick work of driving him to climax. A few hurried motions from both and loud moans were heard two rooms down. **

** In the aftermath Jon held Saraya as she collapsed onto his chest after her climax. They had a needed discussion about their lovemaking and play time, relaxing and cuddling, at peace with the moment, a least until shrill shrieks and similar chants encouraging a lover sounded from another room close by. Looking at one another Jon and Saraya broke out laughing.**

** "My GOD! Do you think we sound like that?" Jon shook his head laughing.**

** "Oh Hell no darling! Neither of us starts screaming, yes, Yes! YES!" Howls of laughter continued for a few minutes then with yawns, they settled down to sleep, trying to ignore other people getting loud.**

****Thank you for reading, please review. :) xoxox****


	18. Chapter 18

** It was a good thing that they had a late start in the morning, both Jon and Saraya were exhausted, and kept hitting the snooze button. Upon rising, Jon was feeling some unwelcome twinges in his left shoulder. Saraya noticed him rubbing it and came to help give it a nice massage. It was great until she hit one spot and when the jolt of pain hit him, he jumped startled. Apologizing, then kissing his temple, she ran for ice before he could tell her to forget about it. Minutes later Jon had ice soothing his shoulder and Saraya in his lap soothing everything else. **

** Kissing his sweet minx, Jon began to forget about his shoulder for a little bit. Snuggling and kissing with Saraya brought a warmth to him he was getting used to and found so addicting. Cupping his chin in her hands, Saraya looked at him with a stern look on her face.**

** "If your shoulder is bothering you Jon, when we get to work tonight you should have a trainer look at it." Saraya stopped an immediate protest with pecking at his lips with lots of little kisses. Groaning and wrinkling his nose, Jon managed to finally say something in attempt to brush off the worry.**

** "Awww, I'll be okay, I always am." Jon smiled and hoped the discussion was over, wrong! Saraya's tapping him on the nose sharply startled him.**

** "To Hell with that Mister! I'll be the worlds biggest bitch if you don't get it checked! I care about you Jon! I want you to take good care of yourself! Either that or you'll have me all over you and not in a way you want!" Now with her hands on her hips and looking like she was bordering on anger...she looked adorable to him. Successfully holding back the urge to laugh, Jon tried to look serious.**

** "Okay Kitten, okay, you win. I will have it looked at..IF it is still bothering me later." Their eyes locked, then Saraya nodded.**

** "Good!" Then with a blistering kiss, his minx rewarded him for giving in. He didn't particularly like it, it sucked, but she was right, he should get this checked, ****_if_**** it was still bothering him later, maybe take some preventative measures if need be.**

** Holding Saraya in his lap, her arms around him, her fingers scratching at the curls on his nape, Jon rolled his head slightly with a contented sigh. After a private breakfast together in their room, they rode out with his team mates to the next location. Saraya worked well with them, she minded her own business, listened to music or played with her phone, slept, or fit right in with them. She never asked questions, got 'girly and fussy', and she was damned good at toughing it out. **

** At the gym, Saraya had a routine she followed and went straight to it, while watching her lover from time to time, she moved on and did her thing. Nattie and the group she traveled with showed up right after they did and the two women worked out side by side, pretty quiet but there were occasional bursts of laughter from the both. Jon noticed Joe looking over at him more than once as he was doing some reps, the big man frowned and shook his head. Joe asked about the shoulder. Damn! He'd been going a little easy on it, and hoping no one would notice or say anything.**

** "Oh Hell, I guess I pulled a muscle or something last night. No biggie, I'll be fine." Joe nodded.**

** "Yeah buddy I know. Have a trainer look at it, will you? That's what they're for." Jon sighed as he stopped his reps and looked up, Blue eyes met Gray.**

** "I already told Saraya I would if it was still bugging me when I got to the arena." He quietly admitted. Joe nodded again, looking relieved and spoke in a very low voice to his friend.**

** "You need to see a trainer if you are going easy on the reps." Jon looked at Saraya who was looking his way, she smiled and blew a kiss, he laughed and blew one back. Nodding at Joe he said he would, and finished up, then went to shower and ice the sore shoulder. **

** When they exited their respective locker rooms and headed for the juice bar, Saraya reached up to touch his shoulder, feeling the coldness the ice had left, she gave him a hug and kept silent, she knew, nothing more needed to be said on the subject. The three men had an immediate photo shoot in their Shield gear as soon as they got to the arena. So they hustled in, dressed and headed to go 'pose and act pretty', as Colby had jokingly said. **

** The process took more than half an hour, and Saraya was watching Jon like a hawk. It was cute, she could care less about the simpering red-head who kept fussing around the three men, and how the light looked on them, or how their hair looked. She wanted Jon in that trainers room ASAP and was perched to strike at him if he attempted to go elsewhere. Colby and Joe were hard-pressed not to laugh. Saraya was a complex woman in general, but now, worried about Jon's well being, she was as transparent as a window.**

** The second they were free to go, Jon motioned with his head to Saraya as he began taking off his leather gloves, heading for the medical area. She bounced up and was beside him in three steps. When they were almost alone in the corridor she whispered a thanks, her small hand slid into his, he squeezed it gently. Walking in and telling the trainers he had a possible problem was a nightmare for Jon, he was used to injuries and pain, it was a part of life as a wrestler, admitting he could be hurt after years of covering it up, or ignoring it, it was Hell.**

** Muttering his shoulder was bothering him with mobility, Jon made a face when Saraya said it was also causing him pain. The medic held back a smile and told Jon to take off his vest and shirt. Wincing uncontrollably as he stripped, Jon sighed feeling a slight panic sneak up on him. A quick exam determined he may have only pulled muscles. A rubdown with some liniment and then being taped up and told to take it easy tonight saw Jon standing on the sidelines as his buddies ran a tag match against Joe's cousins. **

** Jon did a wicked promo that drove the fan girls nuts and wore his belt to ringside, but he did not have a match or any physical interactions He didn't like it, but he dared not argue. He needed to heal and get back to work. The highlight of his night, the first one actually was doing commentary during Saraya's match. He acted like a critical bastard, totally in character, until Saraya got very naughty, blew a kiss at him and deliberately shook her ass at him. Oh that little...! Eyes narrowing dangerously, Jon scowled in return. That little girl was so going to pay for that! Just wait until he got her ass back to the hotel!**

** Saraya skipped back up the ramp after her win, glancing back at Jon as he spoke for a couple minutes more with the other men at the commentators table. Then as slowly and calmly as he could, strode back to the locker rooms. Joe and Colby both were waiting near their locker room, smirks on their faces. He raised a middle finger at them.**

** "I think justice needs..." Colby grinned. Glaring at him, Jon shook his head. **

** "Not another DAMNED WORD." Jon hissed at Colby, and headed to push the door open. Joe chuckled.**

** "We'll guard the door!" Both men were now snickering. What the HELL? Grumbling curses, Jon stormed into the room, ripping off his championship belt and tossing it onto his luggage. **

** "What the hell got into those two jack...?" He froze in mid grumble. In the shower area, on her knees, looking contrite, with her face down was Saraya, wearing his handcuffs. Swallowing hard, Jon felt an immediate twitch in his lower parts. Glancing back at the door, he wondered how much those two knew. 'We'll guard the door.' Scowling at the closed portal, Jon thought to himself... 'Yeah! I'll give you a reason to guard the door! Saraya held dead still as he slowly approached.**

** I that position, Saraya looked like a dream come true to Jon. Walking slowly toward, then around the kneeling woman, Jon noticed that she had her chest stuck out, he could look right down her ring top and see more than the normal amount of the sweet swells of her tits. She had taken off or opened up something, giving him a better view, bating him. Licking his lips as he felt his cock beginning to swell, Jon nodded. To heck with waiting until they got to the hotel! It was time for his naughty kitten to start paying for being bad, right now!**

** "That was a cute little performance you gave out at ringside Missy!" Jon chastised in a low voice. "You know damn well that's going to cost you big time! Don't you?" Saraya demurely nodded. Nudging the boots she wore, he demanded a verbal response, Saraya cleared her throat and answered in a low and husky tone.**

** "Yes Sir. I was very bad, I deserve punishment for my behavior." She was still acting very contrite. Reaching down to rub his growing cock with his open hand pressing into the expanding flesh and feeling tingles of delight, Jon thought about how good it would feel to have Saraya's hand on him, better yet, her mouth! Each step he took to put himself right in front of Saraya, his normally loose cargo pants rubbed at him, now feeling way too tight. Saraya's eyes gave a slight flicker towards his legs, then she looked back down.**

** "You were bad, very, very bad! Shaking your ass, teasing me, letting all those other men get all hot and bothered over what belongs to me, and it does belong to me, doesn't t?" **

** "Yes Sir! I do belong to you, every inch of me!" With a grunt that acknowledged her statement, Jon grumbled that bad behavior was punished, there was going to be a serious penalty for taunting him in public! Now, what to do? He walked around her twice, slowly, trying to act like he was thinking about it. Truthfully he had already decided, he wanted that sweet mouth on him. Stopping to face Saraya again, he schooled his expression into a scowl.**

** "I can't do much in the way of proper punishment for your acting up right now because you have to go ringside in 20 minutes, THAT I will deal with back at the hotel! Right now I'm going to give you a little penance to remind you that you are mine and you better not be taunting others, or teasing me so that it stirs others up!" 'That was all bullshit', Jon thought to himself, he just wanted some attention and this was a game they played to get and give that attention. Reaching to more or less gently grab Saraya's hair, he pulled her towards him with slight force for emphasis. **

** "Your going to be a good girl now and open my fly, even in those hand cuffs you can do it. Now!" Immediately Saraya raised her face, looking only at his swollen crotch, her hands came up to deftly work the zipper, Bringing a bit of relief to his throbbing flesh. When her hands dropped back to her lap, he frowned, looking at her. Oops! He'd only said undo his fly, his bad! She was waiting for instructions.**

** "Very Good! Now, finish up what you started, take my cock out and use your sweet mouth and get me off! I don't want to see a single drop of my cum...a.n.y.w.h.e.r.e but in your mouth. You be a good girl and swallow it all! Okay now! Let me feel how sorry you are for teasing me by making me feel real damned good! **

** Leaning forward and rubbing her cheek against him, first rubbing with enough pressure to make him feel good and not just tease, Saraya kissed the bulge in his pants right above where the head of his cock was. Damn that little witch! Groaning softly, Jon licked his lips and tried to keep quiet as those talented little hands slid into his cargo pants, carefully extracted him and led him out of the confining fabric to feel her lips. Kissing the dam and needy tip, then licking up the fat ridge on the underside, flicking her tongue up the slit of his throbbing heat, Saraya was going to be the death of him! Swirling her tongue around the head and then kissing it a couple of times, she finally drew it into her hot mouth. Sucking him in, letting her lips slide over the shaft on the way out, then sucking it back in again. Finally beginning to bob, taking his length in deep, Saraya was giving Jon some of the best head he had ever had! Damn she was good, beyond good, fucking phenomenal!**

** Smoky, eyes with a smoldering gaze made Jon think that when they got to the hotel, in spite of the fact he had said Saraya was going to be punished, she might just be able to do what she damn well pleased and get away with it! Something in the position she was in was doing him in fast. A slight smirk played on Saraya's lips, it was hell to keep a stern face, finally Jon just flat out gave up and enjoyed the ride. As soon as his head lolled back and he moaned softly, Saraya went to town, bobbing on him faster and humming, the intensity built up fast and in moments Jon felt that wicked tingle and knew he was going to loose it.**

** Moaning out softly, warning his lover, Jon felt her slight nod, then her nails clawing his thighs, teasing and encouraging him to continue. Giving his balls a little squeeze, Saraya seemed to make a laughing sound as it set him off, swallowing quickly, she took down every drop, then slid her tongue gently around him and kissed the tip of his cock, and tucked him carefully back in his pants. Damn! With a sigh, Jon couldn't help but lean down and kiss Saraya on the forehead, giving the back of her neck a caress.**

** "Now where are the damned keys for these things?" He tapped the cuffs. Saraya giggled.**

** "In my back pocket, Love." Jon helped Saraya up and released her wrists, then pulled her tight for a wicked kiss. Thanking her for his pleasure, Jon snuggled her in his arms and was cuddling her when an insistent buzzing annoyed Saraya. She leaned up to kiss his jaw and went after her phone. "Half a second Jon, this damned thing is asking to be tossed out a window, it won't shut the Hell up tonight! All I'm getting is rubbish though. Let me see what the Hell now..." Her voice trailed off as she read whatever had just popped up, her eyes widened.**

** "Raya? What's going on baby?" He reached for Saraya who looked up at him and begun to mutter 'shite!' over and over. "Talk to me Kitten, what's happening?" Sarayas eyes were huge.**

** "You know when I said my folks were all up in arms about the rumor shite that was going on and they threatened to come over to see for themselves what was going on?" Wrinkling his forehead, Jon nodded as there was a soft and frantic knock at the door. Roman's voice called quietly through the crack in the door as he edged it open slightly.**

** "Um...Bro! Urgent issue here!" When Jon called out 'all clear,' Roman and Colby came in quickly, looking over their shoulders, startled looks on their faces. **

** "What the Hell?" Jon looked between the three of them, from his lover to his teammates.**

** "Bro! There's guests waiting!" Colby hissed in a whisper. Saraya made a funny face then nodded.**

** "Yeah, just see that now, thanks," She squeaked and looked up at Jon apologetically.**

** "Mum, Dad and one brother just showed up! I mean she said they were thinking of coming over to see what was going on...but that's all they said! Now they are here!" She looked slightly panicked. Wrapping an arm around to comfort her, muttering a soft curse and running his hand through his hair, Jon sighed. Well, shit! Time to meet the family!**

****I know, lol, very evil stopping here...will update soon and reveal how the 'first meeting' goes. :) Thank you for reading :) xoxox****


	19. Chapter 19

**** As in my other works of fan-fiction...EVERYTHING within is a work of pure fantasy, NOTHING I write is a reflection or suggestion on the real life of any of the mentioned characters. I do not own WWE or any of it's people, I'm just playing with them for your enjoyment. This is a Het Story.(M/F) :)****

** Quickly pulling herself together, fixing her hair, then brushing Jon's hair back into an orderly fashion, Saraya got a kiss and a hug from Jon. 5 minutes later, Saraya's shaking hand was clutching Jon's as they walked out of the locker room together. **

** "Easy kitten," Jon murmured as they walked through the doorway. Saraya's mom looked seriously annoyed. Her father and brother looked pissed off! SHIT! Not good for him!**

** "Where in the Hell were you?" Saraya's mom snapped.**

** "MUM! Please, just relax! I just now saw my phone! Jon and I were discussing a few things! You gave me no warning you were coming! Just suddenly it's 'Here we are, come see us now! I'm sorry but I can't always drop and run!" The younger woman had quickly found her nerve and refused to be cowed by the situation. Looking up at Jon, she smiled.**

** "Mum, Dad, This is Jon. Jon, this is my mum, Julia, Dad Ian and Brother Roy." Cordial greetings and hand-shaking followed. Jon kept his 'Shield' game face on, well aware that he was being sized up by Saraya's relations. Her father surprised him by thanking him for looking out after Saraya a couple of month's ago, and ever since. There were the usual 'meeting the parents' looks and questions, the 'what are your intentions towards Saraya' questions and such, Jon hoped he came off calm, he was getting agitated, more so because it was upsetting Saraya more than himself initially.**

** Jon hadn't said anything to Saraya yet, but the random thought that maybe he should formalize something with her, had come to him a couple of days ago and he found himself thinking about it more and more each day. She was perfect for him, he wanted the rumors about them to go away. Colby had told him the hottest rumor at the moment was that he and Saraya were just 'fuck buddies'. That could damage her reputation, that was the last thing he wanted. She was his, he was going to keep it that way. He was going to have to do something about preserving Saraya's reputation.**

** Jon and Ian had some 'quality chat time,' as soon as Jon could be corralled alone. The older man seemed to seriously like him. Jon and Saraya had been separated by her family, probably deliberately while each was questioned for a short time, then Jon and Saraya were finally able to reunite, right before her match. Snuggling his little minx and sharing a kiss, 'for luck', he soothed her as he whispered encouragements in her ear, making her giggle as he wished her well.**

** "Be safe baby," He whispered as he nuzzled her neck and then walked her to the Gorilla position. Saraya's family got ringside seats and watched her match. Jon had a few seconds with her to celebrate her victory with her before they caught up with her again. Saraya was cranky within minutes as she wasn't given much choice but to ride back to the hotel with her family. Thank God it was a short drive! Jon was very unhappy about the separation but was smart enough not to let it be shown around people who could potentially drive he and his minx apart, in more than a physical distance. **

** The more he had been thinking about making a commitment to Saraya, the more it sounded right to him. Jon's thoughts lately had been constantly centering around keeping Saraya, permanently.**

** "Hey Bro?" The big man glanced at him, Jon cleared his throat. Joe nodded.**

** "You worried about this thing with Saraya's family?"**

** "Naw, not so much that as something else...Raya...She's special. I really...I don't want to lose her. I need to keep this going. I'm thinking...like...I need to..." He squirmed, shrugged and ran his hand through his hair, Joe nodded, a pleased look on his face.**

** "I just knew this was deep and you were serious. You put so much effort around doing things right." The big Samoan grinned. "You thinking you need to get a ring?" Jon paused then nodded. The gasp out of Colby and seeing his dropped jaw as he stuck his head over the set was a delight.**

** "Yeah, yeah I think I do. I'm afraid if left to my own devices I'll chicken out, and lose her.**

** "No worries Bro, I've got your back, and I know just the place. With Saraya's family around, that can actually be a big help for you. Tomorrow before we head to the arena I know where we can look at rings without her finding out. It's a great place, my family's been using that place for years, they're discrete and can help keep things quiet.**

** "How do I know what size though..Oh wait! I know she's got the rigs she wears to appearances and stuff, I'll snag one. There's one she wears on her ring finger, I'll grab that one then put it back as soon as I can. She'll be pissed off if she notices it missing, but when she finds out why I took it, hopefully it won't be so bad and she'll forgive me, quickly." He added. Joe was grinning widely, he reached over to slap Jon's shoulder.**

** "There you go Bro!" Joe encouraged him, while Colby was shaking his head muttering.**

** "I don't believe it, I don't freaking believe it!" Joe laughed at Colby and said he would set things up for tomorrow. They would worry on how to distract Saraya later. **

** Walking into the Hotel, holding Saraya's hand, Jon suddenly realized that he could be sleeping alone tonight, and it hit him hard to realize that. Saraya and he had been in the same room together at nights for over three months. If Saraya's parents objected to them being in the same bedroom alone...Jon's heart ached at his thoughts, he would just have to deal with whatever happened, and as gracefully as possible. When they checked in, Saraya didn't seem to feel the least bit unhappy that her family was going to be staying on the floor above theirs. Her mother Julia started to say what Jon feared most at the moment.**

** "Saraya, Darling, why don't you spend the night..." Saraya shook her head.**

** "No Mum. I will see you as early as you want tomorrow, but I've not spent hardly any time with Jon for hours. I'll see you tomorrow, what time?" Julia looked irritated, then said after breakfast...and why didn't Saraya ride with them to the next town. Saraya glanced up at Jon. Irritation at the suggestion quickly changed when he realized the opportunity that had just been dropped in his lap.**

** "It'll be fine." He murmured into Saraya's ear as he rubbed at her back. They said good night and Jon got Saraya alone in their room. Locking the door behind them, Jon wrapped his arm around Saraya and just held her for a couple of minutes. With a soft sigh, Saraya stood on her tip toes and kissed his chin.**

** "Thank you Love, I needed that!" Reaching down to slide his right arm under her ass, Jon lifted Saraya up to his eye level. Saraya wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Moaning softly as they kissed, Jon agreed.**

** "I did too kitten!" Kissing her deeply, running his hands over her ass and thighs, Jon slowly walked them to the bed.**

** "You did have some punishment coming for acting up earlier but I'm going to have to postpone it. Who knows who's lurking and listening. We can't have moans of pleasure, the sounds of a spanking or your sweet begging for more, be heard." Giggling and burying her face in his chest, Saraya nodded.**

** "Yeah, they already know too damned much. How's your shoulder Luv?" She reached to feel the sore spot and rubbed gently for a couple of minutes.**

** "Okay, I know somewhere else on my body that would appreciate being rubbed like that." Jon nipped at her neck, then moaned as she laughed and deliberately dropped down and rubbed her pelvis against his crotch. Fuck! Immediately his cock began to swell. Swatting her ass, Jon tolerated her smirk for a moment, then letting go, dropped her onto the bed.**

** "You know better than to tease me like that Kitten..." Reaching for his belt even as Jon chastised her with a mock growl, Saraya had his belt open, fly open, and was pushing his jeans down before he could say any more. Rubbing her cheek against his growing erection as it quickly filled it his boxer briefs.**

** "Yes, but I also know you like certain teases, especially when I follow through and make you feel good and finish with a satisfying orgasm, unlike someone who I shan't name who always left you with blue balls." Wincing at the catty comment that was dead on for what had been happening to him while he was with his ex-lover, Jon shook his head. That was history, Jon thought, and right now his minx was teasing him so sweetly. **

** Kissing the tip of his cock through the fabric, biting the tip ever so gently, running her tongue around the tip of his cock, Saraya had him moaning with eyes rolling in seconds. Pulling down his underwear for him, she left Jon's hands free to start undoing her shirt, pull it off, and then slip her bra off. Jon was flicking his thumbs over her perky nipples before stiffening involuntarily as Saraya's hot mouth sucked him in, mouthing him briefly.**

** "Oh Shit Raya! Mmmm!" Bobbing her head as she moved, Saraya pulled back after a couple moments.**

** "I need something hard and fast now. Can I ride you?" Can she? Jon grinned...Well Hell yeah!**

** "Anything you want Kitten, It's yours!" Jon let his last garment fall to the floor and slid onto the bed as Saraya pulled the covers back for him. Undoing and shoving her shorts down, she reached to pull down the tiny lacy thong covering what Jon eagerly wanted to see.**

** "Ah! That's my job! Now, get your cute little hotness up here!" Jon smirked at Saraya's wicked look. Climbing up onto the bed, Saraya moved up on her knees until she was easily reached. Slipping the flimsy fabric down her thighs, Jon caught the sweet scent of his lover's arousal. As Saraya kicked off the thong, Jon was sliding his hand between her thighs. He immediately felt wetness between the soft, velvety folds of Saraya's most delicate parts. Pulling at her thigh briefly, immediately had the young woman moving to straddle him, moving carefully above his shoulders and head.**

** "Mmm baby, I love seeing you so wet for me!" Jon groaned then ran his tongue up between the folds and flicked the tip of his tongue at her clit, grinning as she moaned softly, her thighs trembling slightly. Licking up between her folds again, Jon began a pattern of wicked movements that gave Saraya intense pleasure and allowed him to enjoy her sweet taste while making sure she was going to be able to ride him easily, and well prepared.**

** Moving against him, running her fingers through his hair as Jon worked her up quickly, Saraya's noises told he was doing very well. It was impossible for Jon to forget that earlier his Minx had given him a damn good blow job with no chance for Saraya to receive any pleasure herself as they had one Hell of an interruption. Saraya's hand slipped down and began to finger herself occasionally with the hand not tangled in his hair. She was gong to get off fast. Pushing her hand out of the way, Jon grabbed her thighs and latched onto Saraya's clit and began to suck hard.**

** "Oh Shite!" Moaning as she arched her body, Saraya exploded after three small movements. Stiffening up, whimpering loudly as her thighs gripped his head, she began to shake as the waves of her first climax washed over her. Jon could feel the pulsing, and then releasing her thighs as she relaxed a little, lapped up all of the abundant sweetness Saraya released. Sighing softly, she played with his hair as he gently kissed her inner thigh, signaling that he was done playing this way, for the moment. Scooting down, leaning to kiss his mouth, Saraya allowed a brief cuddle.**

** "Oh God Jon! That was so damned good! Thank you!" Kissing his mouth again, Saraya reached to wrap her small hand around his eager stiffness and gave him a few wonderful strokes. She really knew him well, she had the absolute perfect touch to make him feel good. Saraya stroked him, played with his balls for a little bit then teased him with her tongue before she stopped fooling around and got down to business. Straddling his thighs, she finally moved up. Thanking him for offering a steadying hand, she grasped his dripping tip, carefully sheathed in a condom and positioned herself so when she sank down, his eager cock felt the delicious feel of being encased in her throbbing tight heat. Both of them moaned as she sank down onto him.**

** "Oh God yes!" Saraya moaned as Jon reached up to tease her perky nipples for a couple of moments, then dropped a hand down to tease her clit. Positioning herself so he rubbed her all the right ways, inside and out, Saraya whimpered his name and begged him for more. Gripping her hips hard, thrusting upward as forcefully as he could several times, Jon was treated to moans, and an 'Oh God yes!', before his hand returned to finger her again, this time, faster and rougher.**

** "Come on Raya, you're close! Let me feel that sweetness...Come on baby, Cum for me!" Saraya's body clenching tightly to his, was starting to tremble and grab onto him harder. The trembling of her core holding onto him was an incredible feeling. He loved that sensation above damn near everything else! Encouraging her through two more climaxes, until the sweet tightness rubbing on him was too much to hold back any more. Jon stiffened and groaned loudly as his own climax hit. Riding him hard, squeezing tightly on him, Saraya smirked wickedly and ran her nails down his chest and arms gently, making the intensity of his orgasm climb higher and hit harder. Moaning out Saraya's name, Jon pulled her down against his chest as he finished releasing into her heat. Damn! That. Was. Perfect!**

** Snuggled together for awhile, Jon promised Saraya they would manage to get through however long her family remained around. Lying with a leg draped over his thighs, the young woman yawned and fell asleep in her lover's arms, having faith in his words. Jon watched her sleep briefly before sleep took him down too. More convinced than ever that Saraya was meant to be his, forever, Jon was sure his decision to buy her a ring and propose to her was the correct choice for the two of them.**

** Waking early so they could shower together and spend some time cuddling before breakfast, Jon kept reassuring Saraya that everything would work out today, and be patient, let her mother have her way, part of the time. He would make it up to her, he even pinky-swore with her, something that always made her giggle and feel better. Ignoring Julia's harsh stares at breakfast and glad for the break away from the older woman, even if it meant a small separation from Saraya, Jon was sure what he was up to today would calm his future mother in law down. When the time to part after breakfast came, Saraya was pouting and very unhappy. Jon cuddled her and promised to make it up to her, later, in private.**

** "I'm gonna hold you to that Jon!" Saraya said firmly, tapping him on the nose. Laughing, he scooped Saraya up and hugged her tightly.**

** "Mmmm gonna miss you baby, we'll be together for our workout at the arena! Jon was encouraging her maybe a little too much and it almost undid him that she figured out he was up to something. **

** "What are you up to Mister!" Poking him in the chest firmly, eyes narrowed, his minx looked at him sternly. Joe and Colby looked amused, shit! Now what?**

** "Nothing you won't disapprove of, I promise! My brothers know what I'm up to, they know what I intend to do...Hey! Bros!" Jon called to Joe and Colby. They both looked at him seriously. "You know what I intend to do today, right?" They both nodded, looking cautious, probably and wondering what he was going to do. "Is what I plan to do anything Saraya will not approve of?" Both men gave quick and firm 'No's'. Saraya kissed him good-bye, and set off with her family, looking over her shoulder, blowing him pouty kisses before giggling and getting in the car.**

** Jon and his buddies waited several minutes before venturing off on their own. Colby seemed surprised that Jon was very serious about his intent to find Saraya an engagement ring.**

** "I hope you have some kind of clue as to what ring size she wears." Joe teased. Reaching into his jeans, Jon extracted a ring Saraya had been wearing earlier, she'd taken it off before showering and getting so harried by her mother's constant texts, forgot to put it back on. Jon seized the opportunity and the rings she had left on the counter. **

** "Very good!" Joe laughed. Three hours late they entered the jewelry store. Jon had never been so intimidated by a store in his life, oh my god! Who knew there was so much damned jewelry out there? And this was just one place! Joe had told the man what was wanted ahead of time, so he led Jon straight to the engagement rings and let Jon peruse. It was enough to give a man one Hell of an anxiety attack! He looked over the rows of rings in one case, then a second, back and forth, nothing! It was very disheartening, then he glanced to the right, instead of individual rings there were sets, including the man's rings.**

** Off in the far right corner, there it was! Jon moved to look at the beautiful set. Oh my god! It was perfect! The etchings on the side reminded him of Saraya's designs that she drew. Joe came to look at what caught his attention. Jon asked the set to be brought out so he could see it closer. He felt a rush of excitement.**

** "Oh my God Bro! That is so Saraya!" Jon picked up the engagement ring. Colby came over to look at what had gotten them so excited. **

** "Damn! That's perfect!" Colby slapped his shoulder. In minutes Jon's ring size was noted and the appropriate ring was chosen for him, and Saraya's was matched with her rings he had picked up off of the counter earlier. Thanking the man, and Joe, who led him here, Jon paid for the rings and got the hell out of there before he freaked out and got cold feet. In the car he sat quietly, holding the small box in his hands. The reality of what he had done hitting hard. He had bought an engagement ring, for Saraya, and was ready to make her his wife. Wow! He never thought THIS would happen, not to him!**

** About an hour later a distressed text from Saraya set Jon to immediately soothing her.**

** "Jon! My rings! My favorite rings! I freaking forgot them in the hotel!" There were sad-crying faces attached. He immediately responded.**

** "I have then baby, I saw them on the counter. It was insane this morning, I forgot to tell you. I'm sorry."**

** "Oh thank god! It was nuts! I miss you! See you soon!" Jon could almost hear and feel her relief. Joe looking over his shoulder nodded and smiled.**

** "Smooth!" Joe smiled. **

** At the arena, Saraya was loitering near the entrance, waiting for Jon. Throwing herself into his harms, she hugged him tight and raised her lips for his kisses. **

** "You have no idea how much I missed you! What took you guys so long? We've been here an hour!"**

** "I told you kitten I had something secretive to do, you knew that. Are you okay? Are they driving you crazy?" He pulled her 'missing' rings out of his pocket and handed them to her. Gleefully she put them on.**

** "Yeah, but not as Crazy as I am about you!"**

** "Your crazy about me?" Holding her, Jon grinned.**

** "Yes Jon, I am absolutely, positively, crazy about you!" Saraya laughed and kissed him. With arms around one another they went in, he listening to the barrage of questioning she had endured. Jon found himself seriously annoyed at Julia who was asking why Saraya couldn't marry a 'nice British boy?' He was going to put a stop to that crap immediately. After dressing in his Shield gear and putting on his game face, Jon went search of Saraya's father. After a couple mere minutes he found him. Jon approached Ian with a determined walk. He motioned the older man towards a quiet corner, his hand wrapped around the small box in his pocket.**

** "You once asked me what my intentions were towards your daughter were. This should explain it." He pulled the box out of his pocket. The older man's face lit up as he took a deep breath. Jon opened the box and Ian's face went soft as he said something under his breath about 'his baby girl'.**

** "Oh Mate, she'll absolutely LOVE it! I know she'll be well taken care of with you. Saraya loves you and I can see you love her as much. Blessings on both of you!" They had a few quick moments to talk before anyone caught on, then rejoined the others. Saraya came up to hug him. **

** "Everything all right?" She scrutinized his face closely. Smiling sown, leaning to kiss her lips, Jon smiled. **

** "Oh yeah, never been better. Come on Kitten, we better get going. We don't want to keep your mom waiting." Saraya wrinkled up her nose.**

** "God knows what that woman has planned for me tonight!" She sighed.**

** "Well, if what she has planned doesn't make you happy, I think I have something that will." Jon grinned. Saraya smiled and leaned to kiss him.**

** "Oh I bet you do Mister! Something when we're all alone..finally?!" She glanced over her shoulder at her mom who was starting to look impatient.**

** "Well...this could be done in public." He grinned down at his minx, enjoying how her eyebrows shot up in surprise. Looking at him wickedly, she laughed.**

** "In public, sounds kinky." Kissing the tip of her nose, Jon whispered.**

** "You have no idea! It's a little bit of a surprise...I hope." A nagging call from Julia made them sigh and finish with a brief peck of the lips before they turned and headed towards her. Saraya's small hand in his, Jon squeezed it, probably for the last time before his ring was put onto one of the fingers tangled with his. Heading off to dinner with her family, Jon decided to take Joe's advice, and propose to Saraya before they left to go back to England. They now knew they had two more days with them here...now...to find the perfect way, and place, to ask Saraya to be his, forever...**

**** Thank you for reading :) xoxox****


	20. Chapter 20

**** As in my other works of fan-fiction...EVERYTHING within is a work of pure fantasy, NOTHING I write is a reflection or suggestion on the real life of any of the mentioned characters. I do not own WWE or any of it's people, I'm just playing with them for your enjoyment. I earn nothing from these works. This is a Het Story.(M/F) :)****

** Dinner went off better than Jon expected, although Julia's whispered comments about Saraya finding a 'nice English boy' were wearing on him. Saraya was looking a more than a little stressed. Holding her hand and stroking her thigh, Jon kept a lot of contact with his little beauty, trying to keep her calm. After dinner he walked around with her to avoid her mother for a little while. While she was distracted, Jon whispered to an employee and asked if there were any 'special, or romantic' areas around. He was given a couple of idea's.**

** When Nattie came up begging to steal Saraya away for 'about 15 minutes', Jon gave her a hug and a kiss and sent her off, and watching her until she was out of his view, took off to check out the sites he was told about. When she was returned to him he decided to do what he intended to do, tonight, instead of waiting, and give Saraya some backing against her mother, her father approved, now all he had to do was not get cold sudden thought that he might better warn the 'brass' before he proposed, knowing Saraya would be all over social media showing off the ring.**

** "Well good luck Jon, you have a fireball on your hands, Paul laughed upon hearing the news after congratulating him. He whispered to his wife who let out a happy squeal and crowded Paul at his phone to call out her congratulations. "Don't worry about trying to keep it secret," Paul had told him. "You guys are face now. Maybe there will be interaction between the characters, go and enjoy!" A few more words and the call was done, and Jon headed for the bar.**

** Waiting impatiently for his Kitten to be returned to him, Jon threw back a couple shots in the bar for fortification and was feeling full of confidence when he saw Saraya and Nattie entering the lobby. Handing over the money for his tab, he set out quickly before his bravado faded. Throwing her arms around Jon in a huge hug and kissing him, happy to see him again, although by her happy, bouncy gait and giggles she had been having a great time, now, to hopefully make it better. **

** Taking up her hand he kissed it, and with a smirk, gave a little lick to it, making her giggle again. Leading her off to the place he knew was perfect for what he had in mind, he waited until they were walking down the quiet hallway that led to their destination and stopped her. Saraya looked at him with a puzzled expression as he withdrew the bandanna from his back pocket to blindfold her with.**

** "Getting kinky on me love? We're nowhere near our room." Saraya giggled.**

** "Nope!" Jon grinned, "I just have a little surprise, I want you to see something awesome and this is just the way I want to do it." He mumbled, words coming out not how he wanted. His hands were beginning to sweat. He wiped them on his jeans before taking up Saraya's hand to lead her to the place he chose. There was a chapel in the building, he wasn't very comfortable there, but there was a gorgeous spot in an annex right before it. Outside was cloudy and windy, this spot would give him just the surroundings he wanted. He was told he could shut the door and hang the small sign outside that would keep them from being disturbed, he had set the sign on the door handle earlier and went to get his Beauty.**

** The soft sound of crickets startled Saraya into asking where they were, Jon whispered back 'someplace special'. He led her in to the most beautiful part of the room and told her to say put, he pulled the box with the ring out of his pocket, checked it, and told her he was going to take the blindfold off, she had to count to 10 slowly before opening her eyes.**

** "Where are we Jon?" **

** "Don't worry, you'll love it, we're all alone, no one will sneak up on us." Jon took off the blindfold. Saraya began to count slowly as instructed, as she hit 8, Jon took up her hands. When her eyes opened, Saraya gave a small gasp and immediately looked up and around. The room was lit by the twinkling of little lights in the dark blue painted ceiling and something he'd heard called 'Fairy Lights' were tangled in small tree's all around. **

** "Oh God Jon! It's so beautiful, magical really. Thank you for bringing me here!" Saraya was looking around with such a look of wonder on her face, he was so glad he had asked, he'd have to go back and tip that employee well. When she turned to look at him, Jon was able to get a kiss. She looked into his eyes and he kissed her lips once more, and felt himself sinking to one knee. Saraya's eyes opened wide, her jaw dropped and a stunned look landed on her face.**

** "Saraya Jade,"Jon had to clear his throat before continuing. "Will you marry me?" A glitter lit Saraya's eyes, she closed her mouth and swallowed hard, nodding before she could get the words out. She stammered as a sob fought to escape. **

** "Yes! Oh Yes Jon!" Tears began to fall down her beautiful face as Jon produced the small box. Rising up he took the ring and slid it onto her delicate finger where it fit just perfectly. "Oh my God! It is so beautiful! It's...it's..totally me!" She looked at the ring sparkling on her finger for a few moments then raised her face to look up at his, she whispered a sweet thanks, then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, then another, continuing until they were locked in one especially deep, intensely passionate kiss that lasted for several minutes until they broke it off, breathing heavily. **

** Holding each other tight, Jon felt sensations he had never felt before running through him, electrical like charges that made him feel so alive! Rubbing noses with Saraya he kissed her again.**

** "Not to ruin the magic of the moment Love but how in the world did you get the right sized ring?" Saraya looked at the ring again**

** "When you thought you lost your rings? I picked them up, Joe and Colby went with me to a jewelry store Joe knew about, I used your favorite as the size for that ring."**

** "Oh that was brilliant, sneaky but brilliant!" Saraya laughed and stood on her toes to kiss him again. Jon and Saraya spent a little longer cuddling and kissing then left to face the world together. Before they left the little room, Saraya took a picture of her engagement ring, with his hand holding hers, no faces, which is what he was worried she would want, but would have done it had she asked. It looked like she was posting it couple of times, here we go, Jon thought.**

** Hand in hand, then with an arm around one another, Jon and Saraya slowly walked to the elevators. As they passed the bar, Joe walked out, and after looking at their faces, his eyes dropped to look at Saraya's hand and grinned broadly.**

** "Congratulations!" He said softly and hugged Saraya then Jon. "This needs a toast!" Directed into the bar by the big Samoan, they went with Joe, he told them to go get seats. Seating himself after a word with the bartender Joe settled in. Jon spotted Joe's cousins and Colby who were suddenly visible and watching the bartender come across the room with a bottle of champagne on ice, he caught the look Colby shot him, the eyebrows going up and him mouthing 'did you?' Jon nodded and whispered for Saraya to show Colby her hand. She did it right as Colby was whispering to the twins, both sets of eyes shot open and their jaws dropped. **

** With whoops that were probably heard to the roof, the three men bounded over, to give wishes for good luck, congratulatory back slaps and hugs. The six of them were down to the last drops of the bottle When Saraya's parents walked in and she caught sight of them she let out a funny noise and looked a little worried.**

** "It's okay Kitten," Jon whispered in her ear, "You're dad knows, I showed him the ring, he gave his blessing. I sent him a message that I was going to ask you tonight. A couple of minutes ago I texted him to let him know where we were and you had said yes." He kissed her ear and they stood up to greet her parents. While her father looked extremely happy, her mother was looking confused as she looked around.**

** "My, all this celebrating going on! What's the occasion?" Saraya's voice was shaking as she addressed her parents. She said he had asked her to marry him...then she faltered. Jon wrapped an arm around his Angel's tense body and reached for her ringed hand and lifted it.**

** "And Saraya said yes." Jon gave her hand a squeeze. When she turned to look at him with a look of gratitude, he kissed her gently. Saraya's mom looked as if she was in shock, her father was beaming. There was a volley of cheering, and as workmates found out they were in the bar, more champagne was opened and the toasts went on. Paul and Stephanie dropped in and another round of toasts began. Jon felt his cheeks warm when the Billion Dollar Princess gushed about how perfect the ring was, and how perfect a couple he and Saraya were together. **

** By the end of the evening Saraya's mom had calmed and was accepting of the fact that Saraya and Jon were engaged and she had to admit Saraya had never looked happier. It was well past midnight before the newly-engaged couple was able to sneak out of the bar and up to their room. They had been there for hours it was more than enough by ten-fold!**

** A shower together with some cuddling was soothing, but mainly to get the smell of the bar off of them, then Saraya snuggled into Jon's arms, both of them too tired by the long and wild day that had changed both of their lives drastically. They could do no more than exchange a few kisses and hold each other before they fell into an exhausted sleep together. Not even able to think it through, they slept with smiles on their faces from their last kiss before sleep overtook them.**

****Thank you for reading, have a Blessed day! Xoxox :)****


	21. Chapter 21

**** As in my other works of fan-fiction...EVERYTHING within is a work of pure fantasy, NOTHING I write is a reflection or suggestion on the real life of any of the mentioned characters. I do not own WWE or any of it's people, I'm just playing with them for your enjoyment. I earn nothing from these works. This is a Het Story. (M/F) :)****

** The next morning Jon woke to see Saraya still asleep, her cheek pillowed on his chest. She looked so sweet and innocent like this, no make up, no worries in her head. She looked perfect. The second her eyes were open, the look of sweetness and innocence faded and a very naughty look graced her face. After kissing him a couple of times, a small hand landed on his chest and slid downward slowly. Twinges of need rippled through Jon and as Saraya's hand slid down lower. His cock was rising quickly in anticipation of what his naughty kitten might do. With a giggle she slid her hand down to feel his thickening length.**

** "Mmmm, just what I wanted." The dark eyed beauty spoke, her voice still heavy from sleep. Saraya looked at him then smirked and shoved the covers away from both of them, baring their nude bodies. Kneeling beside Jon, Saraya reached out to stroke the throbbing stiffness a couple of times then leaned forward and kissed the escaping pearl of pre-cum away from the tip and swirled her tongue around the fat crown. Groaning in delight at the friskiness Saraya was showing, Jon almost yelped when she dropped down, swallowing him damn near to his balls and sucking in, rose up before releasing the suction and dropping back down again .**

** "Fuuuuuucccck! Saraya, you're gonna be the death of me!" A laugh around his wildly throbbing staff almost did Jon in, but Saraya had one hand where it would stop his cumming, and kept it there for several more evil bobs before she drew back and dropped to stretch out beside her fiance. Reaching up with her arms as she spread her pale thighs, Saraya moaned for Jon to love her. Grinning as he knelt between her open legs, the ginger-blond slid a finger down the petal like lips that quivered with the contact and felt abundant dampness. With a smirk, he did it again just to watch her squirm**

** "Jon, don't fool around! I need you, just give it to me, Please!" Whining in desperation, Saraya rose up to wrap her arms around Jon's neck and pull him down on top of her. Laughing softly, Jon ran the tip of his cock up and down the folds of Saraya's pussy, rubbing the swollen nub at the top as she got very loud.**

** "Oh for fuck's sake Jon! Don't tease me! I need...Oh Fuck yeah!" Saraya arched up and cried out as he shoved in hard. The small body arched up and immediately was grabbing at him, ****spasming internally, enveloping**** him tight in her blazing heat as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. Damn! She really did need him bad! Jon slowly lowered himself on top of her so that he pinned Saraya, but wasn't crushing her. Lean legs tightly wrapped around his hips, allowing for no retreat even if had wanted to, he didn't.**

** Moving his hips into Saraya's eager body, Jon reveled in every second he was buried in her. No woman in the world had ever felt so good with him. This one, she was so special, his, his and would only belong to him, that ring on her finger told the world she was his, end of story! Whimpering and moaning beneath him, soon writhing so much, Jon commented that maybe he should have taken the time to tie her down first. A burst of giggles and a return comment that he should have, made his eyes roll and his hips seem to take over and move on their own accord.**

** "That's it baby! Give it to me hard! Oh fuck yeah Jon! Yes! Fuck me harder!" Saraya scratched him, nipped him, seized him hard with her body, in every way possible and the thing that was driving Jon the craziest was her dirty language. Shutting her up with a long, deep, sloppy kiss, Jon got his tongue nipped, so he nipped back and continued to pound into his love. It didn't occur to either of them to hold back physically or vocally until Saraya's scream echoed off the walls and nearly deafened Jon, oh well. So the whole hotel knew they were fucking like maniacs. That delicious little body felt so damned good, they always fit together perfectly.**

** By the time Jon released his pent up tension in a mind blowing climax, Saraya had enjoyed three orgasms. That multi-orgasms for women thing was bullshit! Jon thought to himself. Of course, if he had two or more eruptions like the one he had just had, back to back, he'd be done for a week and need to hibernate. Cuddling together in the sweet glow of the aftermath of their sexual releases, waiting until the very last minute to get up and shower. Jon and Saraya had to hurry up in their washing and dressing, the usual cuddles and kisses were abbreviated. **

** Jon was just drying his face after shaving when he heard Saraya give a frightened sounding squeak and an 'oh my god!' Throwing down the towel, Jon turned and looked in to see his kitten looking at her phone, her face pale, the color draining from her face as she looked to him. Her eyes fluttered and she began to fall. Jon caught her just before she connected with the ground. Saraya's body was completely limp, touching her throat Jon felt her pulse racing. As she was settled onto his lap, her phone slipped from her hand. Reaching for it, wondering what had caused such a reaction from Saraya.**

** Using his own phone, Jon called for a trainer to come check on Saraya, then looked down at Saraya's phone. His heart felt a cold chill. What. The. FUCK? He stared at the message that had obviously scared Saraya into fainting. Who the HELL sent this?! Saraya began to stir right as the medic knocked at the door, a manager or someone let him in at Jon's call, allowing his entry. Sliding Saraya's phone under his leg, he held her until she was proclaimed well enough, but maybe she should have some tests. Jon promised to bring her in once they got to the arena. The Trainer said he would come back shortly with a nurse and just do them here, but yes, bring her in later so he could do a double check. Once alone, Saraya casually looked around and said softly that Jon need not have called Danny in, although she thanked him. Tears were in her eyes, she looked panicked now.**

** "Relax Raya, I know, I saw it, and whoever sent it can fuck the Hell off! You are mine baby!" Big dark eyes looked huge in her face, she swallowed hard. With a cracking voice, Saraya managed to choke out that 'He' wasn't joking, and when 'He' made a threat like that, he followed through.**

** "He's destroyed lives Jon, I don't care about me, but he will destroy you...I', I'm gonna have to..." Huge sobs burst from Jon's tough little lady. Jon hugged her tight and worked on calming her. He didn't know who the S.O.B. that was threatening her was, but he's be damned if that asshole hurt his Angel. He glanced at Saraya's phone again. His blood ran cold...**

** "So you think your free and clear do you? Ya little slut? Engaged? BULLSHIT! You belong to me! You tell that Lug who was insane enough to put a ring on your finger you need to give it back! You belong to me, you always have! Now, you have 12 hours to post that you and the Hell hound are done or so help me you naughty girl. I will show the world the pics I have of you when you got good and drunk. Your mum would be mortified to see you naked and drunk as an underager! You will end that sham of an engagement, you will come back to me, and you will start paying me **** 1000\. month to be silent about your indiscretions! The clock is ticking, Get on with it you MANGY BITCH! I'm waiting!"**

** Lifting Saraya gently, Jon put her on the bed and covered her, he had to make a few calls. Calling for Nattie to come in and sit with his love, Jon promised to be back ASAP. Nattie stayed in with Saraya, Joe and Colby joined him in the mission he had to deal with. Notifying Paul about the threat to his fiance, he had a copy of the text he'd sent to his phone to show as proof, now what to do? **

** The older man, his brothers and a couple others in the upper hierarchy of the company had a meeting to discuss possibilities of what to do, then decided on a course of action and what steps to take first. That was, until Danny sent him a text and said he had to speak to Jon NOW! Looking at Paul and his brothers, who nodded, he made the call. The words of the trainer almost made ****_him_**** pass out.**

** It took Jon a couple of minutes to recompose himself. He took a deep breath, looked at the others, who watched with worried looks on their faces. He looked down at the phone in his hands. He knew there was only one way to deal with this. If their was to be Justice for Saraya, he had to be strong and do this. He looked at the others and took a deep breath.**

** "Change of plans, I need to get something done ASAP. I need to know how to pull it off. This is the only way for Saraya to have peace. She's going to need to take time off for her to stay healthy. The number for that bastard is on her phone Her family knows where he lives, his actions are illegal. I'm sure the authorities in the U.K, can help. This is what I need to get done, how can I do it?" The men around Jon were stunned as he explained why he was doing what he had to, then slowly they rallied and ideas were discussed, calls were made. Things began to happen very fast.**

** Three hours later, Jon walked Saraya into the courthouse of the neighboring town. She was still shaken from all the things that had been happening around her today. Jon kept an arm around her and kept speaking softly and with reassurance. Paul and Stephanie were right behind them. Inside, waiting, Joe, Colby, Saraya's family and the company lawyer's stood waiting, smiling. The clerk explained what paperwork had to be done and thanks for favors from the company 'higher ups,' Things were moving very fast.**

** Half an hour after they walked into the building, Jon and Saraya faced each other, holding hands and repeated the simple vows the clerk spoke, the binding words that would unite them forever. Jon slipped the wedding ring that matched her engagement ring onto Saraya's trembling finger, her eyes were misty and so full of love, she almost had him in tears He couldn't break from her gaze for he didn't know how long. The clerk had to clear her throat to remind them more had to happen before they were finished here. Saraya slipped the complimentary ring onto Jon's hand, and squeezed his hand tight. The clerk spoke the final words...most blurred out, but Jon clearly heard...**

** "By the power vested in me, in the town...' yada yada yada' Jon thought. Then there was the rest. "I now pronounce you, husband and wife! You Sir may now kiss your bride! Ladies and Gentlemen, I present Mr. And Mrs. Jonathan Good!" Congratulations you two, may you have a long and blessed life together!"**

** With a tender kiss Jon kissed his bride, his wife. Oh my god! He had a wife now! Mrs. Saraya Good! Looking into dark eyes that shined brilliantly with love for him, he kissed her again and then turned towards the clerk who was patiently waiting for them to sign the marriage certificate. Joe and Stephanie signed as witnesses. Congratulations abounded from those that had managed to squeeze into the small office. Slowly they got through the crowd and finally felt fresh air as they made it outside. Many more in the federation waited to pelt them with flower petals and confetti, Geez what a mess! How in the Hell did they all find out? So much for people keeping secrets!**

** With their copy of their legal paperwork clutched firmly in his hand. Jon led Saraya to the car waiting to get them the hell out of here. Giggling, Saraya climbed into the seat and reached for Jon. In seconds, the door was shut and the vehicle was moving to the hotel where they would have the bridal suite for the weekend. 'Such nonsense!' Jon thought to himself, but it made his kitten happy. Remembering Joe's whispering to him to remember to carry Saraya over the threshold, it was one of those things that was supposed to happen. So he did it. Champagne sat in a bucket of ice, decorations of congratulations almost made him gag with the frivolity. Jon was glad Saraya at least loved it, because it was creeping him out!**

** Setting her on the edge of the bed, Jon cuddled his bride, they kissed and hands wandered, then with a giggle Saraya lifted her skirt enough for Jon to see the wicked red and black garter she wore. Wiggling his eyebrows, Jon slid to the floor and slipped Saraya's shoes off and leaned up to take the garter in his teeth, and like a dog worrying a bone, pulled it down her leg slowly. Giggling more, Saraya clapped when the naughty accessory was off, she took it from Jon and slid it on to settle on his strong bicep.**

** "Your prize!" Saraya smiled. Jon shook his head.**

** "NOPE!" He looked at Saraya in a wicked way. "YOU, are MY prize." Pushing her back into the bed, kissing Saraya gently as her arms wrapped around his neck, Jon and his love both let out moans of need and delight. Looking into each others eyes, rubbing noses, kissing some more. Jon whispered to Saraya.**

** "We have the rest of our lives to play, let's take it slow, have some fun. No one can separate us now." Jon's hand gently went to caress Saraya's lower belly, He smiled at her. This little one was one heck of a surprise but I will never regret him or her getting started even if we hadn't expected it yet." Saraya nodded in agreement. "This is it Kitten," Jon smiled as he caressed Saraya's cheek." We're together, forever now." Saraya nodded and pulled him down until their lips met.**

** "Forever, forever together my love..." **

**** The end...for now.****

**** I have decided to put this story to rest, then eventually come back with a sequel. I have an insane amount of things I am trying to write all at the same time and want to do the best on each, so I am working on cutting down the amount of stories that are 'active' until I catch up with everything. Thank you for reading, I hope to soon have you reading and enjoying more of my work. Have a Blessed day! :) xoxox****


End file.
